Total Drama Road Warriors
by Corona09
Summary: Hello I am Chris McClain, in this new season we are going to take a road trip through beautiful Canada. Like our past seasons there will be a special theme and as a bonus we'll have a brand new competitor joining us. Stay tuned, this will be epic.
1. Who's Got Game? Part 1

Our story begins at an abandoned parking lot in the middle of nowhere on the Eastern side of Canada. Chris McClain appears in front the of camera. "Welcome to a new season of Total Drama. In this season the challenges will be crazier and more dangerous. In fact this season is so big we'll need a bigger cast. Speaking of which..." He sees a bus coming and resumes. "...here they are." A blue bus appears, and the classic players step out one by one. "Our classic TD players; Gwen, Cody, Trent, Leshawna, Courtney, Justin, Owen, and Sierra." "I'm surprised your back _Gwen_." "I should say the same thing about you, _Courtney_." They both glared at each other viciously.

"Hey! Host talking here!" Chris sees a green bus driving up and stopped where the previous was. "Also returning our the TDRI players; Mike, Zoey, B, Sam, Dawn, Lightening, Staci, Brick, Jo, and Anne Maria." They stepped out in that order. "Oh yeah, this sister is back baby." Anne Maria said out loud. "Yeah, back and annoying as ever." The blond female athlete said behind her back but the tanned princess overheard Jo and became furious. "Oh that's it!" They get into a bit of a cat fight before Chef broke it up.

A yellow bus appears and stopped. "And lastly, the players of TDPI; Samey, Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, Dave, Amy, Beardo, Leonard, Rodney, Sugar, and Max." Everyone ran out of the bus in a not orderly fashion, covering their ears except Beardo who has been making a lot of noises during the trip. "Your annoying sounds will not stop the evil!" Max bellowed followed by a madman laugh. Leshawna just looks at him indifferent with a raised eyebrow.

The yellow bus left. The Pahkitew cast left awkward being in the presence of experienced Total Drama players. Chris stepped up to them to break the ice. "Welcome contestants to Total Drama Road Warriors. I hope you all had a nice rest on the bus because after today you'll be totally worn out." "Why are there so many of us?" "I'm glad you asked Dave. Today will have a elimination pre-challenge where we separate those who make the cut from those who will be going home early. Then we'll split you into two teams." "Um...so what is the challenge?" "Gosh Samey! Stop embarrassing yourself!" "Hey! Take it easy, she's your sister. You should be encouraging her not stomping on her self esteem." "Oh and this coming from Miss Lonely Childhood?" Gwen glared at Amy after what she called Zoey and responded, "At least she doesn't take her friends and family for granted!" But Chris interrupted by yelling, "Shut up! If I see one more cat fight or whatever I will send half of you home now!" Everyone became silent. Chris calmed himself down. "Today's challenge is an obstacle course, which has the toughest the hardest parts from past seasons, some which we combined, and a couple of new ones; the tire and cannonball run, the greasy climbing wall, the rolling pins, the skunky mine field, the earthquake machine, the kick start, the salad spinner, and finally the finish line. All you have to do is complete it under 45 minutes. Those who pass get to stay, those who do did not pass will go home." "That's completely bonkers!" "That's the point Jasmine. On your mark...get set...go!" Everyone took off.

Mike was running beside Zoey when he asked, "You ready Zoey?" "Is the moon white?" She answered with a cheerful smile. They all head toward the tire and cannonball run trying to watch their step while dodging cannonballs. It was easy for Jo, Brick, and Lightening, for the others it was slightly difficult. Zoey noticed Amy talking to Samey, the passive twin looked blue after her aggressive sister picked up the pace. The indie redhead got separated from her boyfriend when she ran into Samey. "Hey Samey, are you okay?" "Not really, my sister just told me to get myself kicked off so she can win a place on the show." "You know a I was like you once." "I know I saw season 4." "The point is you shouldn't let your sister make you feel bad about yourself." "I agree with Zoey, this could be your only chance to not hold back." Jasmine said as she run up to them.

Leonard tried to cast a spell to stop the cannon balls. "Before the seasons change from summer to fall, cease this chaos once and for all!" Unfortunately, nothing happened and the the roleplaying wizard continued running for his life.

They made it to the greasy climbing wall. Trent couldn't hold his grip on the ropes, he kept slipping. Leonard tried to use that levatation spell after the other players successfully climbed the wall. Gwen showed up and climbed upward with ease not noticed Trent. After Samey made it to the top she started to climb down on the other side of the wall when Amy started shaking her little sister's rope causing Samey to lose her grip. "See ya! Not really!" Amy yelled as she ran off. Cody saw Samey about to fall to the ground when he grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked the frightened twin. She looked up at her savior and smiled with a tint of pink blush on her cheeks. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Samey grabbed her rope and got her grip. "Thanks." She climbed down after getting her hand back.

At the rolling pins Sugar used her country style dancing to get across without falling.

The other players crossed the skunky mine field by holding their breath for a long period except for Owen and Staci who passed out after breathing in the stinky explosive fumes.

During the Earthquake machine; Jasmine helps Samey by carrying her on her back. Shawn, Zoey, and Mike used their skills to avoid the falling debris. Beardo was busy imitating the sound of a large crowd screaming in terror when Dave yelled, "Enough! I have had with your stupid sound effects!" Dave pushes Beardo causing him to fall off the earthquake machine along with B who he accidentally knocked over. Sky was shocked and appalled by what she just witnessed. "I...uh...it was an accident?" The young female gymnast glared at Dave for a second and resumed running. The germ phobic teen was about to run after her when he tripped and fell off the machine.

Everyone survived the salad spinner crossed the finish line, except Amy and Samey. The bossy sister noticed they were about neck and neck as they ran toward the last obstacle. "You better do what I say Samey! I am your sister!" That when Samey remembered what Zoey and Jasmine told her. "Guess what Amy? You are not the boss of me!" Amy gasped at her sister's retort. The twins got into the Salad Spinner at the same time. It spun like crazy until it came to a complete halt. They both got out and fell to the ground. Samey was able to get back up on her feet and kept on running. Amy stood but passed out from the extreme dizziness. Samey made it across the finish line in the nick of time! "OMG! I did it!" "Time is up! Everyone take ten while I make my final decision." Chris said as he walked off.

Later, the players managed to catch their breath after going through Chris's monstrous obstacle course. "After watching from the monitor, I am impressed. Of course some of you acted a little poorly but no worries. Now when I call your name please step forward; Amy, Dave, Beardo, Leonard, Trent, Staci, B, and Owen. You all did well but not well enough. I'm afraid you guys are going home." "What?!" The rejects said at unison. "You heard me. The rest of you are officially on Total Drama Road Warriors." They cheered with joy while the others groaned with disappointment except Dave who was about to burst with angst. "Dave? Are you..." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "I'll take that loud scream as a no." "It's not fair! I'm supposed to be in a team with Sky!" "Sorry dude but there is good news." "One of us will get another chance?" "Nope, you'll get a chance to try out our new elimination device.

"Behold, the Hayride of Shame, a bumpy yet seemingly comfortable way to leave with dignity or what's left of it. We have them stationed in all the places where we'll be stopping for challenges." The rejects hop on. "Awe shoot, you guys get to have all the fun." Sugar said. Dave refused to leave. "No! I want a do over!" "Give it up." Trent said. Chris signaled the rider to take off with the loser players. The truck drove off. "I'm glad that's over, so what's the prize?" Anne Maria asked with enthusiasm. "Hold up now, this day is not over yet. We still got to set you all up in teams." Chris then turns to the camera. "What fresh new surprises await for these players? Find out next time on Total Drama Road Warriors!"


	2. Who's got game? Part 2

"Okay now that we have got rid of the extra players, it is time to put you in teams. Zoey, Mike, Brick, Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, Gwen, Sam, Dawn, and Samey. You guys will be the Sapphire Wolves." They cheered with joy. "Cody, Justin, Sierra, Max, Sugar, Lightening, Anne Maria, Rodney, Leshawna, Jo, and Courtney. You'll be the Pyrite Panthers." "Pyrite? But that's fool's gold." "Guess what Miss cranky-pants in training? No one cares." Jo said as she glares at her. "Before we can move on, are there any questions? None? Good. Now this All Stars Season will be different because first of all; we will be doing it on the road and second, you guys need these." Chris snaps his fingers and two interns appeared with boxes in their hands. Each one start passed out headbands with a team logo on it; The Sapphire Wolves get blue headbands with a light blue wolf symbol on the front and The Pyrite Panthers get gold-like headbands with a light mustard colored Panther symbol. "How long do we have to wear these?" Leshawna asked. "Until I say so." "This better not mess up my poof." Anne Maria said looking at the headband when Sugar responded, "I think you mean poodle." "What does that supposed to mean?!"

~in the confessional~

"I can't stand Sugar. She is so annoying." Anne Maria said with an angry glare.

~confessional ends~

"Hey! Anne Maria, Sugar, zip it! Your first challenge is something I like to call...Inventory Invasion! All you need to do is find something important in that warehouse, here's a clue; it's a person, and very new." "What does that mean?" "You figure it out, your the A Type player. I hope you all have been listening. You all have one hour. Now go!"

Both teams entered the warehouse from opposite ends. "Any ideas?" Brick asked his fellow teammates when Zoey spoke, "Since there are ten of us..." "We should split into..." Jasmine added. "Five teams of two!" They both said at the same time. "Wow, great minds think alike huh mate?" "Yeah. Let's pair up." Sky remarked but everyone else was partnered up except Sam. "Cool, looks like you and I are partners."

~in the confessional~

"Sam is a nice guy, but...I'm not sure whether he's serious or not about winning. Everything seems to be a video game to him." Sky said sounding slightly stressed.

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile on the other side, the members of Team Panther are arguing about the plan on how to search for the item. "Look I was a..." "If you say that one more time Courtney I will bail!" "Like you have the guts to leave the competition Jo!" "Evil is getting very impatient." "Dude you are starting to bug the Lightening!" "Hey poof head, can you knock off with that hairspray!" "Hey you try and look this fabulous all the time." "Oh please, you are not that fabulous." "Care to say that again cowgirl?!" Justin just stand there looking at himself with a mirror. "Oh Cody bear what are we going to do?" "First of all I am not your Cody bear! You need to get over it! Second..." Leshawna blew a loud whistle to get everyone's attention. They stopped arguing. "Listen y'all, if we want to win this we need to stop arguing and focus on the task at hand. There are eleven of us; we'll pair up in teams of two, but one of you will spy on the other team." "I think it should be Cody." "What? Why?" "Simple you have a clean slate. They'll think you got separated from us. Which is what you'll tell them."

~in the confessional~

"I would've said no, but at least I got a break from Sierra for a while."

~confessional ends~

"Fine I'll go." "Be careful Cody-kins." Courtney cleared her throat and began taking charge. "Okay, now that's settled let's partner up; Lightening and Max, Sugar and Sierra, Anne Maria and Justin, Jo and Leshawna, and Rodney and me." Anne Maria smiled when she looked at Justin. "Fine by me." Courtney became wide eyed when she realized she did not think this through. They part ways and started searching, except for Rodney and Courtney because the love struck farm big was making goo goo eyes at Courtney. "Um...Rodney? Are you okay?" "Heavy is my...I mean it's an honor to love...wait um..." The cranky CIT snapped her fingers at him. "Rodney! I need you to focus on this challenge, can you do that for me?" "You bet Courtney."

~in the confessional~

"I can't believe Courtney picked me to be her partner. She must really like me." Rodney said in a dreamily voice.

...

"Picking Rondey as my partner was a mistake. Then again he is strong which could be useful but his weakness is that he falls in love with the prettiest girl who gets his attention. A weakness that will be very useful to me." Courtney said trying to sound superior.

~confessional ends~

Jasmine and Samey were looking at the labels of the crates. "Hey Jasmine, remind me again why we're checking out the labels?" "Chris said we are looking for something new. I guess it's the dates when these crates arrived." "Okay, but about the other clue?" "Good question; it's a person and new. A tricky clue indeed. Let me think about it." While Jasmine was pondering Samey ran into Cody. "Oh hey." "H-hi." They both blush and giggle lightly. "Thanks again for helping me earlier." "No problem."

~in the confessional~

"Wow, Samey is so cute. She's got the coolness of Gwen, the sweetness of Zoey, and beauty of Lindsay, all wrapped into one perfect package. I bet that's why Amy picks on her all the time."

~confessional ends~

Cody giggled nervously and said, "I...uh...better get going." "Oh yeah, me too." Samey said as they part ways. Jasmine saw everything a smiles. "What?" "Nothing mate, just glad to see you happy."

"How we find the object in this mess? Evil does not waste time with search frivolous tasks like this one." "Leave that to the Lightening little man." The young self proclaimed MVP said as he started digging around making a bigger mess. Max glared at Lightening. "I hope you are going to clean that up." "Jackpot!" Lightening yelled out as he pointed to a tall crate. "What is it now?" The evil wannabe super genius took a closer and saw something that brought a mischievous smile to his face. "Gather the others minion." "It's Lightening."

Mike and Zoey were in the middle of searching for the object when he sighed sadly. "What's wrong Mike?" "It's just, I still feel bad about what happened in Season 5." "You shouldn't be, everyone knows Mal did all that, not you." "I tried to make it all up by doing community service, and sending apology letters and fruit baskets to the players Mal messed with, and yet I feel I have that sick feeling in the pot of my gut." Mike hung his head in shame. Zoey patted him on the back and gave him a sweet smile. "Time heals all wounds Mike." He looked at his girlfriend's lovely face and smiled. "Thanks Zoey."

Meanwhile, Sky and Sam were still looking around for anything unusual. "Hey Sky, I just realized something." "What?" "I think Chris gave us another hint; listening. What if he wants us to find a person." "What makes you think that?" "It's just just like in that video game I played last year; Crate Captors." Are you serious? Sam! This is not a video game! You need to get serious about it! Also, I don't think Chris would be that heartless as to putting a person's life at risk by putting him or her in a crate!" Suddenly, they heard someone calling out from a crate behind them. "Help! Help!" "Of course I could be wrong." "Someone is in that crate! I'll call the others!" Sam said as he started making animal calls. Sky was perplexed at first until the other wolves arrived. "What's the situation solider?" Brick asked. "Sam heard someone inside this crate." "Hang on! We'll get you out!" Jasmine yelled as they all started to try and brake down the crate.

Around the same time, the panthers gathered around the crate Lightening found. Courtney took a look to confirm it. "Yep inside this crate is a statue. I'm guessing it might be a person and it was shipped here recently but just to make sure we should open it." "But how are we supposed to do that?! We don't have a crowbar!" Leshawna bellowed when Sugar spoke up. "We could use Anne Maria's head, it's hard as a rock." "No body touches the hair!"

~in the confessional~

"Touchy, I meant that as a complement. Maybe if Anne Maria took better care of her appearance maybe she wouldn't be so cranky." Sugar commented as she crossed her arms.

~confessional ends~

Rodney stepped up and hit the top of the crate and slammed his fist on it. The side of the crate fell, inside was a marble statue of Chris McClain. "Yes! Good job Rodney!" Cody was the last one to arrive. "What's going on?" "We found a statue my Cody bear." He groaned at Sierra's remark. "Did you find out anything about the other team skinny minion?" "My name is Cody, not skinned minion and they are still looking." "Perfect, and with plenty of time to spare." Jo said when Chris called out through a speaker, "Listen up! If you found it bring it outside to show me. First team to find the right crate wins." "We can't carry that thing it's too heavy." "That's what Rodney is here for." "M-me?" "Yes, now grab and carry." "No way! I should carry it!" Rodney and Lightening start pulling the statue towards each other.

The wolves were still trying to rescue the captive. "Did you find a crowbar?" "No." "Let me out!" "Don't panic, we'll get you out." "Ten minutes!" Chris yelled again. Time was running out for the wolves and Jasmine knew there was only one thing to do; carry the crate with the person inside. "What's going on?!" The person said. "Hang on mate! This ride going to get a bit bumpy."

The panthers saw the wolves heading outside. Courtney was getting frustrated until Anne Maria spoke up. "Hey guys, if you are going to brawl, take it outside, and bring the statue with you." "Fine!" Rodney and a Lightening both yelled and carried the statue. Both teams were neck and neck but the panthers already beat the wolves outside. "Nice timing." Chris commented. The panthers were very pleased until Chris bellowed, "Awe man! I ordered a gold statue not a marble one!" "Nice going Farm boy!" Lightening insulted Rodney. They resumed fighting each other. The young MVP pushed Rodney causing him to knock over the statue. It broke into pieces. "Dude! Not cool!" Chris bellowed again. The wolves came in second. "Wolves, what's with the heavy breathing?" "No time! We need a crow bar!" Brick exclaimed. "I was going to give it to the panthers but since they already opened theirs, here you go." Chef tossed Jasmine a crowbar and she used it to brake the side crate wide open and a teenage girl stepped out feeling woozy from the shaking. She had long black hair in a french braid, cerulean blue eyes, ruby red lips, wearing a dark purple tank top, dark grey jeans, a tan colored denim jacket, a pair of brass goggles, a pair of black boots, and a dark brown leather thigh holster utility belt bag. "A girl?!" Everyone yelled. "Oh...uh...sup." "What were you doing in there?" Samey asked looking confused. "Ask Chris." The new girl answered as she pointed at the host.

"Everyone meet Erin. She will be joining us this season." "Wait, was this a challenge?" "Yep." "So who won?" "We did." Courtney said with smirk. Erin looked down in shame and then moved her sad gaze at the wolves. "I'm sorry I cost you the challenge." "Hey don't worry about it mate, your life is more important than a silly challenge." "Hang on, it's my job to say who wins." There was a short pause until Chris announced, "The Sapphire Wolves!" They cheered loudly after hearing that. "What?! But we found the statue of you!" Courtney yelled. "I never said the thing you are looking for is an object, it's a person. If you have found Erin, you would've won." "Why did we need to find her?" Mike asked questioning Chris's motives. "I couldn't decide which team Erin should be on, so your challenge was to find her, and it looks like she will be joining Team Sapphire Wolf." "She's the reward?!" Jo asked sounding annoyed. "Nope, she's a bonus. Their reward is they get to cruise around in this luxurious deluxe RV during the entire season, complete with bunk beds similar to the tube hotel rooms in Tokyo, a flat screen tv, a full stoked kitchen, and driven by a chauffeur." "Alright!" Erin called out. "So wait, where do we stay?" Leashawna asked. "Pyrite Panthers, you will get a regular RV driven by Chef Hatchet. But they both have a confessional installed in a private room in the back." The wolves head inside their awesome RV, leaving the panthers with shocked looks. "Panthers, I'll see you tonight at the elimination ceremony."

Later that night at the elimination ceremony, everyone gathered around at a campfire. "Pyrite Panthers, I am quite shocked. Not really, I kinda new you guys would bomb. Okay, so like before you all vote off the person from your team and onto the Hayride of Humiliation but this time instead of passing out marshmallows, we'll be passing out green hackie sacks. Whoever doesn't get one is out of the contest. The following players are safe; "Cody, Justin, Sierra, Max, Anne Maria, Rodney, Courtney, Leshawna, and Jo." Chris said as he tosses each of them a green hackie sack. "Which leaves Lightening and Sugar. Both of you are on the edge. Lightening for not being a team player and breaking a statue of myself. You are lucky it was not made of gold or otherwise you'd get kicked out permanently. Sugar, not only you were not helpful at all today but you were too busy annoying Anne Maria." "It's not my fault that I'm perfect." "That makes no sense!" "The person going home is...Lightening." "What?! But I am an MVP!" "Sorry dude, the team has decided."

Lightening was already on the hayride. "You all are going to regret this!" The arrogant foot player yelled out as the truck drove off. Chris looked at the camera and said, "One down, eleven to..." "Stop!" "Dave?! Didn't I already kick you out with the other rejects who didn't make the cut?" "I am no quitter! I deserve to be on a team! Any team! I want to stay in the game!" "If a I let you back in will promise not to yell and not sue me?" "Yes." "Okay then, you are on the Pyrite Panthers. They in that crummy RV. Here's your headband, now get moving, you are ruining my sign off." Chris handed Dave a Panther headband. The eager clean freak grabbed it and ran off to the RV. "As I was saying...one down, ten to go. But now's eleven again thanks to Dave. Who will be taking the hay ride express home? Who will win? And is there anyone else out trying to get back in the game unannounced? Guess you'll have to wait and see on the next Total Drama Road Warriors!"


	3. Name that Knick Knack

It was a beautiful morning as the two RV's drove to their next destination.

In the panther's RV, there was a long line for the bathroom. "Hey miss cranky pants! Some of us would like to use the bathroom." Jo yelled while banging on the door. "In a minute!" Courtney replied loudly. "Evil does not obey the lesser evil!" Max bellowed. Leshawna rolled her eyes.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Sheesh! Who picked the weirdos?! I guess the producers are really desperate for hugs ratings." Leshawna complained

~confessional ends~

Courtney finally steps out. "The bathroom is all yours." "Finally." Jo said but then Anne Maria rushes inside shutting the door. Everyone groaned. "I bet those wolves are having a bad morning too." Dave said with a smirk and his eyes closed. "Do you seriously believe that?" Cody said with an indifferent look. "No." He responded as slouched.

Meanwhile at the Wolves RV, Erin woke up slowly and starts getting out of bed. After she got ready, the shy contestant took a peek at where the others are. Everyone, except Jasmine who was in the girl's bathroom, sat down to breakfast. Erin sees Mike and Zoey sitting across from each other with lovey dovey expressions on their faces. Mike sees her peeking. "Hey Erin, why don't you sit down with us?" "Yeah, we don't bite." Sam commented. "Uh...sure thanks." She nervously walks up.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I can't believe I am on the same team with Mike and Zoey. This is so cool! All I need to do is be a team player and not blow it. Besides the last thing I want to be is accidentally labeled as the new Sierra." Erin said with excitement.

~confessional ends~

Without warning the RV went through a small pothole and made the vechile bounce. Erin fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" Zoey asked with concern as she was about to help her up. The new girl rose up quickly. "I'm fine." she said as Erin sits down next to Sam.

Jasmine stepped out of the bathroom and said, "Those bunk beds were surprisingly comfy and roomy.". "I know and the bathrooms are incredible and don't get me started on the food. It's like the McClain spa hotel on wheels." Mike said and Zoey nods in agreement. "I agree the amenities are pleasant and making this trip bearable but let's not forget why we are here. We're here to win, not on vacation." Sky said to everyone. Gwen rolled her eyes.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Look Sky is nice and all but if she starts barking orders at us, I am convincing the others to vote her off in we lose today's challenge. It's nothing personal, the last thing we need is another Courtney." Gwen said sounding slightly irritated.

...

"Okay so maybe I sounded a bit bossy, but I have to get this team focused. We were lucky last time, the outcome of today's challenge could be different. Anyway, just to be safe I should form an alliance with one of the players. Let's see, Mike and Zoey are a tight couple and so are Shawn and Jasmine. Dawn is okay but she freaks me out with all that aura reading stuff, Sam was somewhat helpful yesterday but I can't take my chances. Gwen has a lot of experience Being a contestant on Total Drama but she's friends with that indie girl and wouldn't join an alliance without her. Besides, Zoey wouldn't be interested anyway, a rookie mistake. I can't believe someone like her made it to the All Stars season finale. So the only possible players are Brick which makes sense; Brick is disciplined and good at following orders. As for Samey, she'll be Plan B incase my alliance with Brick goes South or he gets voted off." Sky suddenly feels the RV stopping. "Better see what's up." She said as Sky steps out of the confessional.

~confessional ends~

Chris was standing in front of a red curtain. "Morning everyone, how did everyone sleep? Well I know the Wolves look well rested." "So why bother asking?" "Sheesh, looks like a certain CIT didn't have her morning coffee. Anyway, time for today's challenge." Sky gasped when she saw Dave stepping out of the Panther RV. "Wait a minute! What's Dave doing here?!" "Oh yeah, Dave came back and is now on Team Panther." Sky groaned.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Like a Zombie Apocalypse, this is going to get ugly." Shawn commented on that particular situation.

~confessional ends~

Dave noticed Erin. "Um...who's that?" "That's Erin and she is on Team Wolf. Everyone caught up? Good." "Sir! Permission to ask for our current location?" "Permission granted Brick." "Where are we?" "Welcome to Parc de la Jacques Cartier, outside of Quebec." "Wait a minute our challenge is at a park? Outside of civilization? Is this a physical challenge? Why don't we have it there? You know where the hospitals are?" "Shut it Dave, even Cameron has more guts than you." "Thank you Jo. Now since we had two crazy challenges yesterday I thought it might be fun to play a game I like to call..." The curtain pulls revealing a game show set on top of a steep hill. "...Name that Knick Knack! Now get to your seats; wolves on the left and panthers on the right." Everyone sat down as Chris instructed. "Okay, here are the rules; I will describe a certain Knick knack by it's features, first one to hit the buzzer must say the name of this item, get it right and you earn a point for your team." "What happens if we get it wrong?" "I'm glad you asked Sam. Anyone familiar with that old nursery rhyme?" "Yeah?" Dave asked sounding unsure.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Honestly I have no clue, when I was a kid I had this incident at the lake with some geese and it turned ugly. Long story short it's the reason why I'm afraid of Mother Goose." Dave said looking nervous and confused.

~confessional ends~

"If you get it wrong, you have to roll down this hill and fall into one of those mystery vats we have lined up. Each vat contains either something pleasant or really nasty. Everyone ready? Good, time to start the game. This item can be seen during the holidays, they say you can make a wish on it, and you can shake it up as much as you want." Samey immediately hits the buzzer first. "Samey?" "Snow globe!" "Correct. Wolves get a point." The wolves cheered and congratulated Samey. "Pfft. Big deal, that question was easy." Courtney said in a mean and sarcastic tone.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Courtney reminds me so much of Amy; bossy and mean." Samey said as she shivers at that creepy thought.

~confessional ends~

"Okay, next question; This Knick knack can be hung on a wall, and has been seen in movies and TV shows..." Sugar hit the buzzer before Chris can finish his question. "A moose head!" "No, it's a cat kitchen clock." "What?!" The obsessed beauty pageant queen yelled out. "If you'd let me finish the question you would've gotten it right. Now get rolling." Sugar get out of her seat and starts rolling down the hill landing in a vat filled with cream of toe jam. Everyone was grossed out while Chris laughed. Sugar returned to her seat pouting. "Ew! Don't come near me toe girl!" "Shut it spray can chick!" Chris used his airhorn to break up the fight between Sugar and Anne Maria. "Moving on, this Knick knack can look like a living being and can also be made of wood, ceramic, or porcelain." Zoey hits the buzzer. "Zoey? Your answer?" "A figurine." "Correct! Wolves 2, Panthers 0." Courtney gave her teammates a glare and yelled, "Come on! Get your heads in the game!" Leshawna, Jo, Anne Maria and Sugar glared back. Rodney became concerned and spoke up. "Courtney is smart like...a scientist...and...ugh."

~in the Panther confessional~

"I had to save my Courtney from being voted off." Rodney said heroically with a slight tone of affection.

~confessional ends~

"If you Panthers are done chit chatting I'd like to move on with this game. "The sooner the better." Jo remarked. "Now next question, this Knick knack has a good beat when around music..." Anne Maria hits the buzzer and yelled out, "Dancing flower!" "Correct, the score is now 2 to 1." Chris announced. "Finally, we have a point." Courtney said with a sigh of relief.

And so the game show montage begins; Sam got one right about the action figurines, Sierra got one wrong and rolls into a vat of mud, Jo crawled returned after rolling into a vat full of worms, Zoey got one right and so did Dave, Sky rolls into a vat of oysters, Rodney rolls into honey, Cody gets one right, Dave gets one wrong and rolls into a vat of feathers, Max rolls into a vat of dirty diapers, Anne Maria rolls into fruit punch, Samey climbs out a vat full of guacamole, and so on.

"Man, loads of humiliation and yet the score is 9 to 9. Which mean it's time for a tie breaker!" Chris announced again. Some of the contestants groaned. "Hey quit whining." Courtney said to her teammates when Dave remarked, "Hey, at least we faced the vats." "Seriously? You only rolled into a vat once and it was full of feathers." "Courtney! Dave! Zip it! In this lightening round, you but you must pick one person on your team who hasn't got a question wrong. Get it right your teams wins, get it wrong and you have to face the ultimate vat of mystery!" Chris points to the large vat that was just set up. "Evil chooses Courtney!" Max bellowed. "You know for once, I agree with this dude. I second that motion." Leshawna said. Courtney was shocked as the others, except Rodney, who raised their hands in agreement. "Cool, wolves have you decided yet? If you don't, I can pick for you." Chris looks at Zoey hoping she'll volunteer. "I'll do it." Erin said as she rose up from her seat and the others gasped. "What?!" Gwen's eyes widened with astonishment.

"Okay Erin the newbie versus CIT Courtney, this should be interesting. Now...for the bonus question..." Everyone waited with anticipation. "For one point, what is the North American name for Knick knack?" There was a moment of silence between the competitors until Courtney hits her buzzer. "Trinket!" "True, that is another word for Knick knack but I said this is a _North American_ term." Chris explained and Erin hit the buzzer. "What's your answer Erin?" "Tchotchke!" "Correct! The Sapphire Wolves win!" The wolves cheered and lifted Erin in the air. Chris turned his head to the dumbstruck CIT. "Courtney, time to get rolling." She sign as Courtney rose from her seat and started rolling all the way into the vat but then screamed with horror. "Ahhhhhhhh! Green jelly!" She got out quickly and ran around screaming when Sugar stopped her. "Hoowee, you are lucky!" She licks the jelly off Courtney's face and the CIT was even more freaked out.

Later that afternoon, Courtney, Rodney, Dave, Justin, Anne Maria and Jo Are having a little pow wow discussing who is going home. "We have to get rid of Sugar, she is annoying and the reason why we lost since she got most of the questions wrong." "I agree with Courtney." Rodney spoke in a dreamily tone. "That girl is like platform shoes, totally out of style." Anne Maria commented. "Are you sure? Why don't we vote off Cody? He practically the weakest link." Dave suggested when Jo slapped him upside the head and said, "Normally I'd agree with you but if we vote him off Sierra will go ballistic and that's the last thing we need. The girl is already crazy." "Alright sheesh. Justin what do you think?" "I'm good with whatever." The super model said while looking at himself with a mirror. Dave raised an eyebrow questioning Justin being here.

~in the panther's confessional~

"Honestly I was going to suggest we vote of Justin since he didn't answer any questions and all he does is admiring himself but I've already got on Jo's bad side and I don't to make any enemies. Plus, Sugar is driving everyone crazy. I have to hang in there until Merge Day. This is going to be a long season."

~confessional ends~

At the panther's second elimination ceremony, everyone waited for the results of the voting process. "Alright, there are eleven of you and I have ten green hackie sacks. When I call your name I toss you one, the person who doesn't Get one will take a one way trip on the Hayride of Shame and never come back. The following players are safe; Anne Maria, Dave, Max, Cody, Leshawna, Rodney, Sierra, Jo, and Courtney. The last hackie sack goes to...Justin." "What?! No?! Why Panthers?!" "Because you are a pain in the neck and all that stuff you said about being talented? You are so not." Anne Maria smirked. Chef escorted Sugar to Hayride of Shame. She hopped on and the truck drove off. Jasmine and Shawn were watching everything from the Wolves RV. "Yes!" The zombie fighter yelled out enthusiastically. "It's about time that kooky koala hit the road." They went back to celebrating with the others.

Chris is outside doing his signoff. "Finally it's one down and twenty one to go. Who will be next to take the bumpy humiliating hayride? Find out next time on Total Drama Road Warriors!"


	4. Danger Ball

"Last time on TDRW, after that crazy pre-challenge elimination challenge and the mini hunt in the warehouse, I thought a nice friendly game show filled with tricky question about knick knacks and rolling down a hill into vats of various surprises would be a nice break. Some players are Knick knack savis, but others were not especially Sugar who practically held the Panthers back. That and she was really annoying which almost made Anne Maria lose her head. Dispite the fact that Courntey lost to Erin, making her team lose, and fell into a vat of green jelly, it was Sugar going home. Will the Wolves win three in a row? Find out in this thrilling, action packed episode of Total Drama Road Warriors!"

* * *

Erin woke up to the sounds of songbirds, until she hits the snooze button. She tucked the strands of her black hair behind her ear and let out a soft yawn. "Good morning Erin." She turned her head slightly to see Zoey greeting her with a friendly smile.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Being on the same team with Zoey is the best! Ever since season 4 I always like to think of her as the sister I never had but really wanted. I guess it's because she and I have some things in common, for example I had a bit of a lonely childhood too, for a different reason. She is my hero. I would've love to tell her that but the last thing I wanna do is embarrass myself and scare her."

~confessional ends~

"We just arrived at a new location, better see what sweet torture Chris has planned for us." Erin giggled at Zoey's light sarcasm.

Everyone got off their RV and gasped at what they saw. "Anyone recognize this place?" Chris asked. Sierra squealed and jumped glee to get Chris's attention. "I know! It's the abandoned movie studio lot from Total Drama Action." "Correct Sierra, this where we'll be having our next challenge and be spending the next couple of days." "Are you serious?!" "Just be glad it's in the middle of civilization Dave. Now, these challenges will be a combination of movie genres and some from past total drama seasons. Now grab some breakfast at Craft's services because you are gonna need a lot of energy for this one." Team Wolf and Team Panther walked over to where Craft's services is set up."I hope it's not going to be a horror movie genre." Zoey said with a concerned tone. "Don't worry Zoey, I'll protect you." Mike said as he comforted her by holding Zoey's hand. "And besides this sheila knows a thing or two about the do's and don'ts in horror movie situations." Jasmine said, patting on Gwen's back. "Uh...thanks Jasmine." "Don't be shy Gwen, you should be proud. At least this time we won't run into a real psycho killer." Zoey giggled with her horror movie loving friend and they both laughed. Leshawna couldn't help but overhear them.

~in the Panther Confessional~

"What is up with that Zoey girl? She is a little too friendly. No doubt that red is up to something. Why would she be friends with Gwen? Looks like I'll have to keep a close eye on her." Leashawna said as she glared away from the camera.

~confessional ends~

After everyone arrived and grabbed their chow, Erin just had a lightbulb moment. "Oh wait! Before we eat, how about a group photo?" "Why?" "Look, So far this team has won two challenges in a row, eventually we'll lose not only the challenge but also a team member so I thought we should all take one before that happens." Everyone nodded and agreed to that idea. Erin set up her red digital camera she managed to smuggle in, set it on the counter near their table and set the timer. She quickly joined the others. "Say road trip." "Road trip!" The camera took their picture. Leshawna's still glared at Gwen and Zoey.

Later, they were told to report to studio number 5. While they were walking Dawn tapped on Leshawna's shoulder. "Leshawna, may I speak with you?" "Pass girl, I am in the zone right now," They finally arrived. "Why are we in a court?" Dave asked. Chris appeared in a referee uniform. "Because today's challenge is an ode to TDA's Sports Movie genre." Sky's eyes lit up when Chris made that announcement and yelled, "Woohoo!"

~in the Panther confessional~

"Of course this would be a sports movie challenge, this is Sky's element!" Dave said sounding frustrated.

~confessional ends~

"Calm down Sky, unless you are excited for...Danger Ball!" Everyone gasped at the title. "Say what now?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "It's also an ode to the dodgeball challenge from season one. Did I forget to mention that?" "Yes you did." Gwen answered while glaring at the mischievous host. "Any who, your challenge is to win a game of dodge ball while avoiding not only the dodge-balls so but also some other obstacles you may encounter during each game. First team to win three games wins."

~in the Wolf confessional~

"On second thought, I prefer a horror movie challenge, at least I know what's coming, and Mike will protect me." Zoey said, sighing dreamily at the thought of being in Mike's arms in a scary movie situation.

~confessional ends~

Courtney spoke up in a snobby tone. "Excuse me Chris, but they have eleven players to our ten." "Fine...6 wolves sit out, 5 panthers sit out. Anymore questions? Okay, pick your players."

~in the Panther confessional~

"This is so not fair, some of my teammates aren't even athletic. I need to be really careful about who I pick." Courtney said as she pondered.

~confessional ends~

"Okay mates, who should go first?" Jasmine asked. "Zoey, Shawn, Brick, you, and I will go first." Sky said. The other wolves sat down.

Meanwhile on the other side of the court side, Courtney volunteered herself to take charge. "Jo, Rodney, Justin, Leshawna, and yours truly. The rest of you sit." "Fine by me, this will give me time to think up an evil plan." Max said as he crossed his crossed and sat on the bench. Just ion tapped on Courtney's shoulder. "Courtney, can I sit this one out until the challenge is over?" "Why?" "Last time I was here I lost my looks because of injury, I don't wanna go through that again." The grouchy CIT grumbled and answered, "Fine! Sierra, take Justin's place." Sierra got up and Justin sat down next to Dave.

~in the Panther confessional~

"How can I show everyone that I have game with Courtney in charge?!" Dave complained.

~confessional ends~

Dave rose up from the bench and spoke, "Hey, I can take Justin's place?" Courtney laughs at him. "Yeah right, unless this was a challenge on staying clean you are not playing." He sat right down after that, hanging his head with embarrassment.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I know Dave is not much of an athlete but she could've have been nicer to him." Cody commented on Courtney's harsh behavior.

~confessional ends~

Chris sat on the chair and looked around to see both teams are prepared. "Ready! Set! Go!" He blew his air horn to start the first game. Players from both teams grabbed their dodgeball. Jo threw her ball at Sky, but the young female gymnast dodged it successfully and threw hers at the aggressive athlete. Then out of nowhere a green ball with Chris's face on it flew across the room missing Sky. "What in the world?!" She turned to see it was fired by Chef from a control panel. "Dude! Work on your aim!" Chris yelled at Hatchet. Chef grumbled and pressed some buttons. "Stand your ground soldiers." Brick discretely said to his teammates and they nodded in agreement. Courtney looked at her teammates. "Don't just stand there! Take those wolves down!" Sierra narrowed her gaze at Samey.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I don't trust that blond. I know she has been flirting with Cody. So my plan is simple, I help my team win and miss cheerleader goes home and then Cody is all mine." Sierra explained.

~confessional ends~

"For Cody!" Sierra throws her dodgeball at Samey but she missed and hit the wall, it bounced back and knocked herself out. "Sierra is out!" Chris declared. "What?! But Sierra got hit by her own ball!" Courtney exclaimed. "Yes but since it bounced off the Wolves side it counts as friendly fire." Chris chuckled and added, "Besides Samey isn't even playing so that's an automatic disqualification for the super fan." The miffed CIT turned to the other panthers. "Anne Maria, you're up." "No way am I going to risk losing my looks." "Nice to know that someone here understands the importance of one's appearance." Justin commented on Anne Maria's rebuttal which made her blush and smile. Dave rose up quickly. "Let me play." Max pulled Dave by his sweater vest and rose up from his seat. "Forget it, obviously this is the job for evil!" "I thought you didn't want to get involved." "Can't an evil genius make up his mind?" Max asked rhetorically, grabbed a ball, and walked over to join the other players. Chris blew his airhorn again to resume the game. While everyone threw their dodge balls and avoid the occasional obstacles like; random tire swings, logs, water balloons filled with mud, and ping pong balls, Max focused his aim at Mike.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Mike may not be Mal anymore but he possesses the skills of his other personalities; Svetlana's gymnastics, Vito's strength and scrappiness, and Manitoba's survival skills. A great threat indeed to my evil cause. Once I take him down no one will stop me!" Max laugh evilly.

~confessional ends~

Max threw the ball at Mike, but instead he accidentally got Brick. The cadet was out and switched places with Zoey. She threw her ball at Max and got him out. "Curses! Defeated by a red head indie chick!" He bellowed.

By the end of the first game, the Sapphire Wolves won. Everyone took a ten minute break. Courtney started yelling at the Panthers. "I cannot believe we lost!" "Chill Courtney McCranky-pants, we'll win the next one." "But then we need a tie breaker!" "It's better than no game at all right?" Cody said and Courtney gave him an annoyed look, making him shut up. The Wolves were having a bit of a pow wow themselves. "Okay, this time, it will be Mike, Zoey, Brick, Shawn and I." "Wait a minute I think the others should have a chance." Shawn suggested. Sky looked at the others and back. "But we are doing so well." "I agree with Shawn." Mike said. The female gymnast sighed and said, "Fine then; Erin and Gwen switch with Jasmine and Mike." They rose up from their benches and switched. Courtney picked Rodney, Justin, Anne Maria, Jo, and Dave to play. The next game went on for awhile, Dawn sensed something is up with Leshawna's aura as she stared at Zoey as she cheered for Gwen.

~in the Wolf Confessional~

"I have been sensing some extreme negative vibes from Leshawna; some anger and jealously, and mostly sadness. I know we are on opposite teams but I must reach out to her." Dawn said.

~confessional ends~

Sky got Jo out with ease. So far the Wolves were doing good until Rodney got Gwen out. Seeing the goth girl fall made Courtney smile.

~in the Panther confessional~

"It's so good to see my Courtney happy again, she is so pretty when she smiles." Rodney said as he sighed happily.

~confessional ends~

Gwen switched with Samey, and Jo switched with Sierra who volunteered again. The nervous cheerleader was terrified at Sierra's determined yet scary look. They threw their ball at the same time. Samey was safe because the ball missed her again and she got the hyper Cody lover out. Dave took his chance and finally threw the ball and it hit Sky. Everyone gasped at what happened. Sky's eyes bugged out with shock. The second game ended, the score was one to one. The Panthers were totally amped.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Yes! I did it! Yes! Who's got game now Sky?!" Dave taunted.

~confessional ends~

Zoey helped Sky up. "Sky? Are you okay?" But Sky didn't respond, she was still in shock.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I lost...to Dave?!" Sky yelled out and screamed with anger.

~confessional ends~

"Alright players, we got one more game left. Which of you will be victorious?" Chris said.

The third game became chaotic. Dodgeballs were flying everywhere and players kept on switching. Leshawna became vicious with her throws, she took out, Zoey, Jasmine, Mike, and Sam.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn and Leshawna were the last ones standing. "You are going down Miss aura reader." "Leshawna, the only reason I volunteered to play was to speak to you since you refuse to talk to me earlier. You must not let your jealousy consume your soul otherwise you will go down the path of despair and regret. Just make up with Gwen." Dawn warned her. Leshawna's eyes opened wide and glared at Dawn as she gripped in her ball tight. "The only path you will be taking will be the loser path!" She threw it hard at the gentle nature lover and Dawn got knocked out. The Wolves gasped loudly and sharply. "Dawn!" They ran to her side. "The Pyrite Panthers win!" Chris yelled out. The Panthers cheered out loud for their first victory.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I like to make one thing clear, I am not jealous. My friendship with Gwen ended long ago. Dawn has been meditating way too long." Leshawna said with denial.

~confessional ends~

Later that night, the Sapphire Wolves have their first elimination ceremony at the amphitheater. "Wow, must really stink to lose for the first time. Oh well, you guys were due any day, better now then never. In TDAS, I would hand out the gilded Chris to those who are safe but since this is TDRW, I am sticking with the green hackie sacks. I have ten of them right here, when I call your name I'll you one. The player who does not receive a have sack will leave on the hayride of shame and never come back. The first green hackie sack goes to; Jasmine, Sky, Mike, Zoey, Shawn, Brick, Sam, Gwen, and Erin." Chris looks at Samey and Dawn. "Dawn, you were more concerned about your opponent than winning for your team, definitely a good reason for you to leave. Samey, you have a good aim but...actually I can't think of a good reason for you to go, except maybe to stop you from distracting Cody but then again it was hilarious to see Sierra have an epic fail like that, a good reason for you to stay." "What?! Chris I haven't done anything to either of them!" Samey exclaimed. "The loser going home tonight is...Dawn. So Samey you are safe for now." The host tossed her the last hackie sack. Samey sighed with relief but was sad to see Dawn leaving on the hayride.

A little bit later, Gwen looked around the lot and found Leshawna heading toward Craft's services to join the Panther for a celebratory dinner and grabbed her by the shoulder. "That was low Leshawna." Gwen said, giving her former gal pal a glare so cold that it made Leshawna shiver. "Whatever, none of your friends have game at all, especially Zoey." "You don't even know her. You know what, I think Dawn is right about your jealousy, and I don't like it." Gwen walked away leaving Leshawna alone, with a mixed look of sadness and more jealousy.

* * *

"Whoa, I never expected Leshawna to act like that? Will a good meal and some well dserved rest help adjust her attitude? Or will she stay like that? Come back and join us next time."


	5. I Scream Sundae Man

The panthers were hanging out in their RV. Leshawna, Justin, and Anne Maria were at the table playing cards. The jersey girl noticed Leshawna's eyes had that same intense focus from yesterday which made bit her a bit curious about her behavior. Finally Anne Naria spoke. "So Leshawna, what all that about yesterday?" "What was what?" "You look like you wanna take them down bad, especially that redhead, you do realize this is just a competition right?" Justin asked because he noticed it too, and he usually notices things like that. "You mean Zoey? Don't let that innocent face fool you, she is a cheater just like that Dawn girl trying to mess with my head with all that spiritual junk." Anne Maria was very shocked about Leshawna's harsh and quick perspective of Zoey. "Hey, Zoey may be a lot of things; a tacky dresser, miss apologizes a lot, and the indie chick with no taste, but she is not a cheater." "Since when do you stand up for her? You two aren't even friends."

~in the confessional~

"Leshawna's right. Why did I defend Zoey? Wait a minute there is nothing is some rule book that says you can't defend someone especially if that person if your enemy right? Besides, what I said is true, Zoey is no cheater. The only thing she's cheating out of is getting better fashion tips." Anne Maria said, then she pulled out her hairspray and started styling her poof.

~confessional ends~

Sierra was typing everything they were talking on her new smartphone, as a Total Drama dedicated blogger it was her duty to leak out any personal information about what goes on with her teammates. Suddenly she sees Cody stepping inside. "Hey Cody bear, where have you been?" "Just went out for a walk."

Meanwhile the Sapphire Wolves were trying to heal their sores along with their emotional scars from yesterday's challenge. "Oh man, I am still sore from yesterday, my bruises' bruises have bruises." Sam said, wincing at the pain. Mike moaned in agreement with his friend while Zoey tries to heal his back with an ice pack, he was really enjoying it. Gwen looked at her friends with great concern.

~in the wolves confessional~

"I can't believe Leshawna did this, all because she was jealous of me and Zoey. I know what I said to her last night was harsh but it was true. I should give my friends the heads up unless Sky is going to pull a Courtney." Gwen said.

...

Sky was very concerned about what happened yesterday. "It's bad enough Dave actually took me down, but Leshawna taking down my teammates so ruthlessly? That's it, time to shift gears."

...

"Dude, check out this bruise on my arm, it looks like a beaver." Sam showed his bruise mark on his arm right up to the camera.

~confessional ends~

"Listen everyone, the panthers got a taste for victory and will be hungry for more, we need to step our game and win today's challenge, that means no joking around and let's be more efficient with our timing. But most importantly, do not socialize with the members of the other team." "Why?" Sam asked the bossy gymnast. "We don't want to make the same mistake Dawn did right? Are we all in agreement?" The other wolves nodded, only because they were too much in pain to make an agreement. Samey heads back to the RV to take a quick nap before today's challenge when she sees a bouquet of flowers with a note attached to it. She picked it up and took a look; I'm glad you didn't get voted off. Sorry about your friend. Hope these flowers help you feel better. Cody. The blond shy twin smiled and sighed.

~in the wolf confessional~

"That was really sweet of Cody to care. This is actually the first time a guy has sent me flowers and not my sister. Usually whenever I have a crush on a guy Amy would swoop in and steal him away from me before the date. But this time she is not here to ruin it, I mean if I was really interested in him." Samey said with a nervous giggle.

~confessional ends~

Samey turned around and accidentally bumped into her friend Jasmine. "Oh, sorry about that." "It's cool mate. So flowers from that sweetheart of yours?" The Australian teen smiled and Samey blushed. "What? Oh no, these flowers are for everyone." "Sure they are, and a mother kangaroo uses her pouch to store her wallet and stuff." Jasmine said comically with slight sarcasm.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I don't care what Sky says, Samey deserves to have a bit of a Romeo and Juliet relationship with Cody. I know how she feels, I went through the same thing with Shawn. I think Sky is still freaked out about Dave beating her at dodgeball and wants to avoid him at all costs by telling us to treat them like dangerous enemies. They are a revival team yes but not dangerous. Those two really need to grow up and actually talk to each other instead of acting like coyotes fighting for the title of alpha."

~confessional ends~

Chris pulls out his megaphone and made an announcement. "Good morning road warriors! Meet me at Studio 12 for a challenge that will send chills down your spine." The host chuckled a bit at the end. Everyone arrived in front of Studio 12, Chris was wearing a white winter coat with dark teal camouflage. "Um, Chris? Why are you wearing that? It's so out of season." Anne Maria commented on his look. "Yeah, because last time I checked it's summer." Gwen added. "The answer to your question is inside." Chris snapped his fingers and the interns parted the doors. The entire inside of the building was covered with odd colored ice cream. Everyone was in awe. Sam was about to lick the snowman made of it. "I wouldn't lick that ice cream if I were you Sam." "Why?" "Let's just say this ice cream flavor is not fit for human consumption; month old grits and black licorice." Everyone was grossed out by that." "Why would you have these favors?" Shawn asked curious about what goes on in the host's head. "To make these cool ice cream forts out of them." "This is an ice cream war movie challenge." "We're going to make sundaes again?" Courtney said with a slightly grossed out tone. "Not exactly. This is more of an ultimate freeze tag war, to win all you have to do is to tag your opponents with mini ice cream cannons. First team to get tagged the most loses and the winning will not only win invincibility but will have a special reward; a wicked ice cream social after dinner."

~in the Panther confessional~

"I could care less about the reward, what I really desire is destroying Zoey's confidence! A few more wins for my team and Zoey will be voted off! Besides, I have been off ice cream ever since that sundae challenge from the first All Stars season. On the plus side I have lost a lot of weight." Courtney said with a smug look on her face.

...

"I cannot wait to take down Zoey again in this challenge, hitting her with that dodgeball yesterday felt so good." Leshawna had an eager look on her face as she thought of defeating Zoey again.

~confessional ends~

"The wolves get creamy earthworm delight, and the Panthers get sloppy slug surprise." Chris says as Chef hands the wolves blue mini ice cream cannons and the yellow ones for the Panthers. "Sounds like the kind of ice cream zombies would eat." Shawn commented. "This is gross on so many levels." Samey complained. Everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement, especially Cody who secretly waned at her not knowing that Sierra was watching him and glared.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Samey is going down!" Sierra screamed.

~confessional ends~

"Now go to your assigned forts and good luck. Battle starts in five minutes." The wolves took the fort shaped like a wolf's head and the panthers took the one that looks like a panther's head. Sky looked at her teammates. "Alright Wolves, today we will take back our dignity." "Um, over dramatic much?" Arron asked rhetorically. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." "Okay, let's spilt into five teams of two, just like what we did at the warehouse, but this time the two people will hold down the first while the rest of us go after the panthers." Jasmine said. "Good idea Jasmine." Zoey commented. "So who pairs with who?" The game master asked. Mike was about to speak, "I'll go with..." Sky cut him off. "I think this time we should assign partners, last time was a bit random. Plus, time is of the essence. I think it should be Gwen and Zoey, Mike and Sam, Erin and Samey, Jasmine and I. Boys will take the west side, we'll take the east. Brick and Shawn will stay here incase the panthers come here. Any questions? Good. Time to move out."

~in the confessional~

"I have to pair them up like that, the last thing I need is some of my teammates making out in the middle of the challenge." Sky confessed.

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile at the Panther fort, they argued about who is going with who. Anne Maria wanted to stay at the first with Justin, Leshawna and Jo argued about who can play the game better, Sierra begs like crazy to be paired with Cody, and all Rodney did was stare at Courtney. The former know it all finally blew up. "Enough! We only have three minutes until the game starts. So here are the pairings, whether you like it or not; Rodney and Jo, Sierra and Dave, Max and Cody, and Leshawna and I will go. Justin and Anne Maria will watch the fort and better stay vigilant!" "Yeah yeah yeah, keep your tacky grey sweater on girl." Anne Maria said, which made Courtney growl. "But I wanna pair with Cody." Sierra whined. "Why? So you can try and make out with Cody? Even though I highly doubt it will happen I do not trust you to control yourself. So suck it up!" Courtney yelled at the uber fan.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Courtney is so out of control, I am so going to blog her." Sierra declared.

...

"That girl needs to chill unless she wants wrinkles." Anne Maria squad as she puts on her face.

...

"Honestly I don't know what I saw in her during that fairy tale movie challenge." Justin said.

~confessional ends~

"Time is up players! Game on!" Chris announced through the speakers. "Come minion, time to evil." Max commanded him and Cody groaned. "Be careful Courtney." Rodney warned his crush. Courtney gave him a fake smile.

The panthers moved out and so did the wolves. "Hey Sky?" "Yeah Jasmine?" "Why did you pair everyone like that?" "No reason." The gymnast lied. Around the same time, Rodney was getting concerned about Courtney. "Do you think she'll be okay?" "Hey farm boy, last time I checked this is the 21st century, no need to be in all knight and shining armor mode." "I know Jo, but Courtney is so delicate." "Haha! Delicate?! Her?!" Rodney's face became red with rage and started arguing with Jo. "Hey! Don't you dare make fun of her like that!" Suddenly he gets hit in the back of the head with a scoop of creamy earthworm by Mike._ "The score is now Wolves 1, Panthers 0."_ Chris announced. "Nice going Paul Baboon!" Jo yelled while dodging Sam's fire and ran off. Rodney was about to walk away when Chris stopped him. "Dude, it's freeze tag. You're not supposed to move until the game is over." The embarrassed farm boy sighed and just stood there. Jo fired her ice cream at Sam, but he used his video game moves to dodge them.

At the Panther Fort, Justin was trying to fix his hair. "This temperature is seriously giving me fly always." "Don't worry tall, tan, and handsome, I think I have the solution." She pulls out a can of hairspray and a comb of her poof, and starts fixing his hair. "And perfection." Anne Maria stuff them back into her poof and pulls out a mirror to show him. "Very nice. You are good." Justin commented and she blushed. "Thanks." They looked at each other for a while until they got tagged by Samey and Erin. Chris speaks, _"The Panthers better get their butts moving because the score is now 3 to 0."_ The girl high five each other. "We make an awesome team." Erin said and Samey added, "We sure do." She sees Jo sneaking up behind Erin and fires sloppy slug surprise at her. Samey pushed Erin out if the way and get hit instead. "Samey!" Erin exclaimed, turned quickly, and fired a scoop at Jo. She didn't have time to dodge and was tagged.

Leshawna and Courtney were keeping an eye out for the other Wolves when Chris announced, _"The score is now 4 to 1. So far the wolves have the lead."_ "Ugh! Worst team ever! Win or lose I will take out Zoey!" Courtney declared. "Whoa! Wait a minute! Who says you take out Zoey?! It should be me!" Leshawna argued. "No! I should because she has better skills than me! Which make her a threat!" "Well she stole my best friend!" "Ha! Dawn was right! You are so jealous!" "I am not!" They argued so loud, that Jasmine and Sky caught them. "You are going down!" Sky called out and fired her first scoop at Courtney but the CIT dodged. While the two competitive females continued firing ice cream at each other, Jasmine fired hers at Leshawna, but she ran off before it hit her. The queen of the outback chased her for a while until Max fired his scoop at her and missed. "Curses again! That should've been an easy shot!" Max bellowed. Jasmine glared at the not so evil genius. Cody noticed the fierceness in her eyes and ran off. "Minion! Come back here!" Max yelled at Cody. She forgot about Leshawna and returned fire at him. Max's face was covered with the worm slime._ "Now its 5 to 1. Seriously I am getting bored." _Chris spoke again.

"Cody!" Sierra called out with worry. "Will you keep it down? You might give us away." Dave warned his partner. "You can't tell me what to do! Only Cody can!" She yelled. "So partner up with him!" "Maybe I will!" She ran off. Dave moved on and saw Sky and Courtney firing ice cream at each other. Dave decided to help Courtney and take down Sky again. The gymnast was going to fire her last scoop at Courtney but she saw Dave and quickly fired hers at him. At the same time Courtney fired hers. Dave got hit and accidentally fired his at Courtney._ "7 to 2!"_ Chris laughed at that epic freeze tag fail after he announced the current score of the game.

Sierra found her Cody heading her way. "Cody!" She screamed with glee and opened her arms to hug him. Suddenly Cody got hit by Erin. "Cody!" The uber fan screamed with fright, she glared at Erin and fired at her. She dodged at fired another scoop. Sierra ran off. The score was now Wolves 8 and Panthers 2. She stopped running and panted, feeling bad about leaving Cody like that. Sierra spots Zoey and Gwen who were still looking out for the other Panthers. She took her chance and fired a scoop at Gwen. "Zoey run!" Gwen warned. The indie redhead nodded and took off before Sierra can take another shot. The Cody lover got spotted by Jasmine and ran off. By the time she got to safety, Sierra tripped and accidentally fired a scoop at Sam. "Sam!" Mike was about to help him. "Don't worry about me dude, head back to base." Mike did what Sam told him to do and took off.

Fifteen minute later, Zoey was on her way back to the fort to regroup when Chris made another announcement,_ "The score is now Wolves 9, Panthers 7. The heat is on in the artificial frozen tundra."_ She picked up the pace and made it to the fort first but sees Brick and Shawn already got tagged. "Oh no." She said under her breath but when she saw Mike arriving Zoey was relieved. Leshawna popped out of no where and tagged Mike. "Ah!" Mike fell after that. "Mike!" Zoey exclaimed._ "Make that 9 to 8. It's going to be close." _Chris brought up. Leshawna stared at Zoey. "Finally, you are mine." She aimed her ice cream cannon at the red head. "What is your problem with me? What did I ever do to you?" Zoey asked with pure innocence. "Oh don't you give me that look best friend stealer! You think you are so perfect." "What? I'm not perfect and I am not a best friend stealer." "I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me that you are not a cheater?" "Seriously? Are you that jealous to accuse me of something I would never do? You chose to stop being friends with Gwen, if you really miss being her friend why don't you two just talk?" Leshawna pondered for a bit but the shook her head. "I would but I am too busy playing the game." She fired the slug ice cream at Zoey but she dodged and was about to fire hers. Alas, the indie girl's ice cream cannon was jammed and gasped. Leshawna aimed at her again. "Sayonara Red, don't be surprised when your team votes you off for causing the challenge." She was about to fire at Zoey but out of nowhere a scoop of creamy earthworm hit Leshawna in the booty. She yelped and turned to see it was Erin who fired it. "Gotcha!" The new girl shouted out. Zoey gave her a smile and said, "Thanks!" Erin smiled brightly when she heard that. _"The Wolves win by one point thanks to Erin!" _Chris declared. All the Wolves cheered and ran over to lift Erin and carry her out of the building.

After everyone left Studio 12 and got warmed up by the warm rays of the sun. Chris appeared in his regular clothes and asked, "Who is hungry for ice cream?" "You're kidding right?" Jasmine asked as she wiped the disgusting frozen confection off her hat. "Good point, how about hit chocolate instead?" The Wolves nodded and took off. Leshawna took one last look at Zoey and shifted her eyes to the ground in shame.

~in the Panther confessional~

"So maybe I was wrong about Zoey playing dirty but I still don't like her! Again, I am not jealous at all, period." Leshawna said as she crossed her arms, trying to ignore that fact what Zoey said was true.

~confessional ends~


	6. Triple Threat Theatre

That night after the hot chocolate social, Gwen sensed something was wrong and woke up. She sees everyone in the Wolf RV was sleeping except Zoey who was wide awake with worry. "Zoey? What's wrong?" "It's nothing." "Don't lie to me." "Alright, at the ice cream war challenge, Leshawna excused me of stealing you as a best friend." Gwen gasped. "She really said that?" "Yeah, but I know deep down she didn't mean to. I know I am not all of those things she said." "Good. Look Zoey, try and forget about it. Leshawna just needs to work out those issues of hers." "Maybe after the challenge tomorrow, the three of us should have a talk." "Sounds like a brilliant idea. Now let's try and get some shut eye." "Right." The two besties closed their eyes and fell deep asleep.

Morning came, and the girls were awoken by singing. "Do you hear that?" Zoey asked the drowsy goth girl. "Yeah, whoever is singing sounds amazing. I'll go check it out." Jasmine got up to find out where the singing was coming from. It was coming from the movie studio washrooms. It sounded like an angel singing "I wanna be famous." She took a peek through the windows and gasped quietly.

Meanwhile the Panthers were having a little squabble. "It's all Dave's fault!" Courtney yelled while pointing at the wimpy boy. "Excuse me? I didn't tag you out. You dodged my scoop before it hit you." Dave argued. "Yes, and I got tagged by that Erin girl! She is so quick! How come you didn't tag her Leshawna?" "I didn't see her okay?" "Oh sure you didn't." "What does that supposed to mean?!" "Well you took your sweet time trying to tag out Zoey..." "Are you accusing me of throwing the game?!" "If the shoe fits!" Cody intervened and said, "Hey! Chill out the both of you! We lost! Ancient history! Can we just move on and try to win today's challenge?" "Whatever!" The both angry girls yelled at him and turn away from each other.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I can't believe they yelled at my Cody like that. He was only trying to help." Sierra said.

...

"I feel bad about yesterday okay? The last thing I want is more enemies. Now I know how Gwen feels when she tried to patch things up with Courtney." Leshawna said.

~confessional ends~

Chris spoke into the loud speaker. "Attention Sapphire Wolves and Pyrite Panthers! In honor of our last day here, I decided to create the ultimate movie challenge ever; The Triple Feature! This challenge is a three fold; each one is a different movie genre. The first one will be action, the second is horror, and finally the rock &amp; roll bio. You have to assign your teammates to a certain genre and earn major points. The team with the most points wins, the losing team must vote out one person tonight. Meet me at Studio 10 in ten minutes. Ha! I just made a funny."

Both teams head over there. Leshawna spotted Gwen and Zoey. She was going to walked over there and apologize but when Gwen saw her she pulled Zoey and picked up the pace. Leshawna guilt totally made her feel down. They made it to Studio ten, there were a bunch of obstacles from season 1, 2, and the first part of season 5."For this action portion I call it "Watch Your Step". You must form teams of four and go through crazy obstacles you would see in an action flick. First team cross to the finish line wins part 1." Jasmine picked Sky, Brick, and Gwen to join her which made Courtney nervous since most of them are athletic and good at teamwork. She turned to her team and said, "I think Jo, Leshawna, Sierra, and Dave should do it." "What? Why me?" "I've seen you run fast in TDPI, you're a natural when it comes to running away." "I don't know whether into take that as a comment or an insult." After the team's were formed they lined up at the starting line. "Action!" Chris yelled. Both teams took off at the same time. So far the wolves have the lead but Jo and Dave were already ahead of them. Everything seems to be smooth sailing until they reached the tire run and dodged some annoying obstacles, followed by the climbing wall and the bouncy butts. While the other campers watched Cody secretly waves to Samey, she smiles at him. He tilts his head signaling her to go hang out with him. Samey nodded back and he held her hand. They both walked off. Sierra saw what was happening and her rage grew. Dave was lagging behind. She grabbed him and they through the earthquake disaster movie machine and the rolling pins. They were the first two to cross the finish line, she dropped Dave and ran toward Cody and Samey. The uber TD fan girl grabbed Cody and yanked him away from Samey. "No one takes Cody away from me!" Sierra yelled. The cheerleader cautiously backed away.

Around the the same time Courtney started whispering to Max, Justin, and Anne Maria.

Jasmine and the others picked up the pace trying to catch up but Jo and Leshawna ran pass them. "Panthers win part 1." Chris declared. The Panthers were stoked about it. Sky was miffed on the inside about losing again. "Now onward to Studio 11 for the horror portion of the challenge.

They were already at Studio 11, the place was set with two interior cabin scenes. "In this second part of the challenge, you must assign a psycho killer to scare your opponent's couple team. The scene with the best scare wins this part." Jasmine just had a lightbulb moment. "Shawn, you should be the psycho killer to scare the Panther couple." "Why me?" Because you have skills mate. Now who is going to be our Wolf couple?" "I think it should be Mike and Zoey, it will be more realistic." Gwen suggested. "What?" Sky questioned Gwen's idea. "Trust me Sky, this will work."

~in the wolf confessional~

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea? We need a couple that can't be scared and focused. Mike and Zoey will get distracted while making out and by the time Rodney shows up they'll scream and we lose again. If that happens I'd like to either vote off Gwen for the bad idea or Zoey for distracting Mike." Sky said.

~confessional ends~

"Okay, since the Panthers won the first part they get to go first, and action!" Chris called out. The eerie music started to play. At first Zoey and Mike felt a little nervous but then they looked into each other's eyes and got lost. The two young teens moved closer to each other, and starting kissing. Mike wrapped his arms around Zoey and so did she, still kissing. As Sky watched she was really worried about losing. Rodney burst through the fake cabin door and loudly roared at them but they didn't notice. He spoke, "Uh, hello?" Mike opened one eye and saw him. "Oh hey Rodney." And then pretended to scream but it was low. "Cut. Okay, that was weak. Next." Chris said. Courtney face palmed herself.

Rodney felt bad about it. Courtney walked up to him. "I am sorry I failed you Courtney." "It's okay Rodney, you did your best, but I know one way you can make up to me." She smirked.

The couple representing the Panthers are Justin and Anne Maria. "So Justin, are you nervous?" "Nah, I am used to be in front of the camera." "No I mean making out." "You do know this make out thing is just for the game right?" The tanned jersey chick's expression went from happy to miffed. "So what?" "Look you are nice and all but I am not into someone like you." "What do you mean?! I thought you did yesterday at the Panther Fort! I thought we had a moment." "Well, you think you're hot but you're not model material, you're more for make up and stuff. Look at all your flaws." That's when Anne Maria blew her top. "You creep! I can't believe you played me!" "I did not." "Well guess what you are not that attractive!" "What?! You take that back!" "No! You maybe a slightly good looking model but you make a horrible boyfriend!" They argued for a while not noticing the walls moving and then a figure jumped out from the wall and gave the, a terrifying shriek. Justin and Anne Maria screamed at the top of their lungs. "Whoa! Nice one Shawn. The Sapphire Wolves win part 2. So the score is one to one. Time for a tie breaker and what better way to do that then...the Rock &amp; Roll Bio movie genre. To be discovered you have be seen singing an awesome song. You have to either sing a song from Total Drama World Tour or come up something original. Best song wins. Now to studio 7!"

Later they arrived at studio 7. "Why we are in a karaoke restaurant scene?" Courtney asked. "It was the only one we could find that is music related, which is why I am calling this last challenge Karaoke Me Away. Now pick the singer for your team." "I'll go." Courtney said, volunteering herself. "Erin should sing." Jasmine suggested. "Wait? What are you talking about? I can't sing." Erin said sounding a little hesitant. "Don't be shy." Erin was going to back out when Courtney said in a mocking tone. "You? The new girl?! Ha! This will be too easy." The music started playing for Courtney's song. It had a rap beat.

"I am better than the rest cause I give my very best.

I have the skills to pay the bills.

My first boyfriend may be a Juvie but yours is so not groovy.

How can you sleep well in bed with that tacky shade of red?

There is one more thing I like to share,

you two may think you're a nice guy but really you're a nightmare.

If we're Zoey I would've dumped you,

because your love is so not true."

Courtney stopped singing and smirked, feeling over confident. "Whoa Courtney, that's harsh." Chris commented.

Erin looked at Zoey and Mike's blue and embarrassed facial expressions. She grabbed a guitar, cleared her throat, and spoke into the mic. "This is called CIT: Coward in Training." She signaled the intern to insert the CD that plays the background music, it starts playing a rock beat along with her strumming.

"Courtney what is you're deal?

Did you skip a meal?

Or can't you tell the difference between fake or real?

Everyone knows...you were never a heroic hamster!

You are a disgrace.

You were and have always been a villianous vulture !

Quit embarrassing the human race.

(instrumental)

Do you honestly care about the people you love?

Or do you love the rush when you give them a shove?

In the confessional Zoey's eyes show she really cares,

all you do do is give everyone cold glares.

You say you can handle a really big task,

when you wear that nice girl mask.

You lost your moral values long ago.

You are a liar lair pantelones en del Fuego!

Everyone knows...you were never a heroic hamster!

You are a disgrace.

You are and always have been a villianouds vulture!

Quit embarrassing the human race.

(instrumental)

We all know that the nice girl act is getting really old,

and your heart is seriously freezer burn cold.

The real reason you have that yellow belly...

...is because you lost your counseling job on the day they serve green jelly.

You think you're the Total Drama Queen,

but in reality you are just plain mean.

In the end, you were never a heroic hamster!

You have and always been a villainous vulture!"

The music ended. Everyone was in awe and cheered especially Leshawna who cheered the loudest. "That was awesome! I can't believe you just came up with those lyrics on the spot, and guess what else is awesome? The Sapphire Wolves win!" The Wolves cheered.

Courtney just stood there, speechless. Dave looked at her with..."Uh, Courtney? Are you okay?" She finally spoke in a loud voice. "Of course I am not okay! I lost to a newbie!" Chris interrupted before it too ugly. "Anyway, Panthers, I'll see you tonight for our last elimination here."

Later that night at the amphitheater, some Panther players give each other cold glares. "Brrrr, did the temperature drop? Because I just felt a chill." "Can we get this over with Chris?" Anne Maria said trying not to look at Justin. "Okay, time for you guys to decide who is going."

~in the Panther confessional~

"I thought Justin was my soulmate, he was a perfect Prince but he was really an ugly frog. How could he said those things? Guys are attracted to me. Vito was attracted to me. Okay so he was just an alternate personality but still at least he liked me. I'm voting off Justin."

...

"I am sorry but not really, Anne Maria is getting the boot! No one calls me unattractive and gets away with it!"

...

"That bossy girl is definitely leaving because everyone hint in Erin's song is right about Courtney. Plus it was obvious."

~confessional ends~

"Now that everyone has voted, time to pass out the hackie sacks. The following players are safe; Jo, Sierra, Dave, Cody, Rodney, Max, Justin and Anne Maria." Chris as tossed each of them one. The two players left were Courtney and Leshawna. "Courtney, your song was not only hurtful but consequently made Erin sing a song about the real you which costed your team the win. You really deserved to go if Leshawna didn't get the most votes." He tossed the last hackie sack to her. Leshawna was shocked.

~in the Panther confessional~

Cody was very perplexed by the whole Leshawna thing. "This doesn't make sense, why did the majority vote Leshawna off? Realistically it should've been Courtney hitting the road, she sang that harsh song about how better she than everybody and talking trash about Zoey."

...

"Okay, so between challenge I might of spread a rumor that Leshawna purposely made us lose that ice cream war challenge and is planning on forming an alliance with Zoey and Gwen. This is purely strategic, besides I am so done with her big mouth. Oh and on an unrelated note, Erin is going down!" Courtney said.

~confessional ends~

Leshawna was on her way to the Hayride of Shame, she ran into Zoey and Gwen. "Hey Leshawna, sorry you got voted off." She smiled at the redhead. "No need for apologies girl, I am the one who should apologize for being so jealous. Gwen, you are lucky to have a good friend like her." "Yeah, her and you." Gwen replied. "Maybe when all of this is over we should hang." Zoey suggested. "Sounds good to me. I better get going, would you girls do me a favor? Kick Courtney's butt for me." They give an okay sign as she walked off. By the time Leshawna made it, she sees a familiar face. "Harold?!" She smiled brightly. "I was watching the whole thing, I am proud of you Leshawna. Plus, I figure you could use the company." "You bet I do." She hopped in quickly and started kissing her ginger haired sweetheart as they rode off into the night.


	7. Style for Miles

Both teams stood outside of a building as Chris ordered. "Welcome to Montreal, the fashion capital of Canada, and this is where we'll be having our fashion show challenge." "A fashion show?! Lame!" Jo bellowed. "I thought you'd be psyched about it." Dave thought out loud, but Jo glared at him and he giggled nervously, "Of course I could be wrong." "Chill Jo, now the theme for this fashion show is Opposite Day; all you have to do dress like your opponent and I, along with our cameo judges, will decide who wears it better. I will randomly pair you with your opponent. We have one size fits all clothes inside made by our interns. The team with the highest score will get an advantage in part 2, which you need because it's very difficult. Now let's head inside."

As they walked down the hallway, Zoey noticed Erin looked blue. "Hey Erin, are you okay?" "Wha? Oh yeah, just feeling homesick. I'll be fine."

~in the wolf confessional~

"I lied. Okay at first when I sang that song yesterday about Courtney I felt so good because I was brave enough to speak the truth but now I feel bad. Why you ask? Because now Zoey thinks I was too mean like Jo or Heather..." Gasps. "...or Courtney!" Shivers is disgust at the thought and then calms down a bit.

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile Sky made her move and spoke to Brick. "Listen Brick, what do you say that you and I form a secret alliance?" "Sorry Sky, no can do." "Why?" "Because a solider must be loyal to his army." Sky rolled her eyes slightly at his comment and then said, "I respect that and all but just think about it. Ok?"

~in the wolf confessional~

"Trying to form an alliance with a Brick is tricky. I mean that guy is too loyal. Maybe I should wait until merge day and then Brick will come around." Sky thought out loud.

~confessional ends~

Unknown to Sky, Dave was eavesdropping and heard everything.

They arrived at an empty fashion showroom, everyone sat on the chairs waiting for further instructions from Chris. He showed up with some judges. "Meet our cameo judges who know fashion; Heather, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie, Dakota, and B." "B? He's not an expert in fashion." Courtney stated. "No, but he does give a straight up answer. Speaking of which, they'll decide which model looks better by hitting the green button depending where the model is standing and give some good comments. The monitor above the stage will show a check mark for the model with the most votes. Now we got that out of the way, time to pair you all up at random; Brick and Rodney, Jasmine and Sierra, Erin and Anne Maria, Zoey and Courtney, Mike and Justin, and finally Sky and Jo. You models get back stage, the sooner you guys switch looks, the sooner you all strut your stuff. I will call you using the Wheel of Fashion Rivalry!" Chris said as Chef pushes the wheel and sets it beside a podium.

While everyone was waiting for the show to start, Sam walks over to Dakota and she hugged him the minute he got close. "Sam! I missed you so much!" "Me too, sorry I didn't get to text you." "It's alright, I've been watching the show, as long as you are alright I am happy." Dakota still has orange skin, spiked green hair, and super strength, the only changes were the size, eyes, and speech. While they were chit chatting, Max glared in secret, Dave was curious.

~in the Panther confessional~

"How dare he, that video gaming chump kissing up to one of the judges so his team will win. Well that won't save him from the evil!" Max bellowed followed by a evil laugh.

...

"Dakota and Sam as a couple does not make sense. Sam bribing her so his team wins makes a lot of sense. Those two are not compatible for example like Cody and Samey. Yeah, I know about those two." Dave said.

~confessional ends~

Chris appeared at the podium under a spotlight. Sam and Dakota quickly said their goodbyes and Sam returned to his seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the fashion showdown begin! Let's bring out our first two models!" Chris spins the wheel with pics of the opposing models. The arrow slows down and lands on a picture of Brick and Rodney. "Rodney, Brick, you bros are up first." Chris said. They both walk down the catwalk and halted at the end where the judges can get a good look. Brick was wearing a white shirt, dark blue overalls, and brown boots. Rodney was wearing a green shirt, dark green shorts, tags, and black combat boots.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I hope Courtney notices me." Rodney said still going gaga for Courtney.

~confessional ends~

Most of the judges hit the green button for Rodney. "Okay, why a yes for Rodney?" Chris asked. "For some reason besides the fact Rodney has bad hair, the GI look suits him." Heather commented in a mean girl kind of way. "And the reason is?" "What is this 20 questions?" "Sheesh Heather chill. Any comments for Brick?" "Yeah, Brick needs to loosen up, I mean the farmer look is good but he still looks stiff." Lindsay said. "Point goes to the Panthers. Now who is next?" Chris spins the wheel again and it lands on Jasmine and Sierra. Lindsay, Sadie, and Dakota voted for Jasmine. Katie, Heather, and B voted for Sierra. It ended up in a tie, but the Panthers still have the lead by two points. Chris spun the wheel again and this time it landed on Mike and Justin.

~in the Wolf/Panther confessional~

"Honestly I have no idea about how to be a model. I just hope I get a good rating but how can I when I am up against Justin?" Mike sounded concerned when he made that comment, probably worried that Zoey will go gaga for Justin if he looks good in Mike's clothes.

...

"This will be easy, even if I have to wear that dork's clothes. In the end I'll prove to Anne Maria that I am a good model. I bet I would even get Zoey to go gaga for me which will make Anne Maria go nuts." Justin said in a relaxed tone.

~confessional ends~

Mike and Justin stood in front of the judges, it took a while for them to decide but in the end they agreed on something and pressed the button. The monitor showed a check mark for Mike which made Justin drop his jaw. "Whoa! I was not expecting that. Would any of you judges care to explain?" "Simple, Mike looks better in that dark green shirt and those jeans. Justin however is so five years ago." Dakota said.

~in the Panther confessional~

"This can't be happening! This has to be a nightmare!" Justin screamed.

~confessional ends~

Now it was Zoey and Courtney's turn. They walked down the catwalk. Zoey has her hair down for the challenge, Courtney had a superior smirk on her face thinking she can pull off the indie look. Erin cheered for Zoey. "You can do it Zoey!" After five minutes of observation, all of the judges voted for Zoey for rocking the CIT look. "I think Zoey looks more mature in that assemble then Courtney." Sadie commented. "I agree, Courtney looks more like she is going on vacation and powering through it." Katie added. Courtney's become red with rage and blew up by throwing a tantrum.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Of course Sadie is still made at me for voting her off during season 1! Why else would she vote for Zoey?! I am so outraged! What does Zoey have that I don't?!" Courtney yelled.

~confessional ends~

"Sky Jo! You're up!" The two female athletes reluctantly walk down the aisle. Some of the judges voted for Jo, which really surprised the blond jock. "First Justin and now this, reason?" Chris asked. "Honestly, I think Sky's look makes Jo a bit more feminine." Dakota commented. Jo was still stunned by the results, Sky however wasn't surprised.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Yeah, fashion shows are not my thing." Sky commented.

~confessional ends~

"Finally, Erin and Anne Maria." Chris says as they stepped out and walked down the aisle. The judges pondered; Anne Maria was rocking the goggles and jacket but Erin looks some in neon color. It was another got another tie. "Yes!" Anne Maria hollered.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Oh yeah! Say my name! This girl is totally a model!" Anne Maria cheered.

~confessional ends~

"So far we have three wolves, two Panthers, two draws, and no winner. Tie breaker time! This time I'll pick. Let's see...Mike, time to temporarily switch styles with...Dave." Chris said. Fifteen minutes later, Dave came out wearing Mike's style feeling pretty confident. "Alright, let's hear it." "Pathetic, lame, and desperate is what I describe Dave trying to pull that off." "If Dave and Mike were brothers Dave would be the little brother trying to be like his older brother. The older brother being Mike." "He's okay." "I think so too." "Dave's obsessive personality does not match the clothes he's wearing." Dakota commented. B gave Dave a so-so hand gesture. Dave cringed a little. "Whoa, pretty low dude, you better hope Mike gets a bad rating." Dave starts to worry and hopes Mike blows it. Mike came out wearing Dave's style. "Judges, what is your verdict on Mike?" Heather spoke first. "Normally, I think sweater vests are lame but Mike makes it work." "For once I agree with Heather, A+." Lindsay said. "Mike looks smart and sweet." Katie said. "And at the same time hot." Sadie added. "The V-neck suits him." Dakota commented on it. B gives Mike two thumbs up. "With the score five to four, the Wolves win part 1!"

~in the wolf/Panther confessional~

"You have got to be kidding me! Mike is not that cool or good looking! He's got a gap in his front teeth!" Dave exclaimed.

...

"Whoa, two in a row, this is a first." Mike said sounded really surprised. "I hope Dave doesn't take it to hard."

...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dave yelled angrily.

~confessional ends~

"And now onto part two which will take place outside." "Good I can finally change back into my normal clothes." Courtney said. "No Jo, this race is for TD models and you have to wear the style your originally assigned to until the end." "Why?" "You'll see."

Mike changed back into Justin's style and later joined the wolves outside for part 2. Zoey walks up to Erin. "Hey Erin, thanks for the support." "No problem Zoey." Zoey was going to ask Erin if she was really alright because she is very concerned when Chrus sowed up and spoke. "In this part of the challenge two teams of six will race against each other but since it's Opposite Day the slowest team wins." "What?! Are you nuts McClain?!" Jo yelled at the obnoxious host. "If by nuts you mean genius." Jo growled at Chris's comment and Sky asked, "What's the point of this race?" "Here is an example to clarify things. Let's say Brick dressed like Rodney crosses the finish line first, which means the wolves don't win, the panthers did. Get it?" Everyone nodded except Jo, feeling frustrated trying to understand this backwards race. "Just make sure you keep moving and be back here before the sun sets completely. Ready, set..." "Wait a minute, what about the reward to help them with part 2?" "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Shawn. Since the wolves won they get to take the Montreal Bus tour and see some attractions. You Panthers will be on foot. Here are your maps and some walkie talkies so I can keep in touch with you. Have fun. Go!" The wolves hopped on the bus and it drove off while the Panthers start walking. "Chris, how is this going to bring good ratings?" Chef asked. "Simple, I wanna see which of the competitors would snap first." They both laughed.

It has been over an hour and the panthers were getting exhausted. "This is pointless, it's obvious we're winning anyway." "Let's just sit down." Then they hear Chris's voice from their Walkie talkie. _"No way Courtney, you and your team have to keep moving or otherwise you're disqualified." _"Ugh! Fine!" "This does not make sense, I bet he's just messing with us." "Look Jo, I want to win as much as you do but we have to wait until The Wolves cross the finish line. Once they do we'll win." Jo said nothing but glare at Courtney. The panthers resumed walking.

Meanwhile on the tour bus, Erin sat at an empty seat looking out the window when Zoey sat right next to her. "Zoey? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sitting with Mike or Gwen?" "I want to talk to you about something. Why have you been so quiet? Is it because you got a tie? Don't worry we still won." Erin sighed and answered, "It's not the challenge. It's...well...you know that song I sang yesterday about how mean Courtney is? I was only speaking the truth and I got so mad the way she talked smack about you. I'm worried you might think I'm mean." "Erin that thought never crossed my mind. It took a lot of courage to speak your mind like that, I just wish it was me." Zoey said and they both giggled. After they calmed down Zoey resumed speaking, "So, wanna join us?" "Sure." Erin answered and she joined Zoey, Mike, and Gwen as they checked out the beautiful sights.

Hours later, the Panthers were seriously tired. Jo couldn't take it, this slow race was driving her crazy. They see the sun lowering down to the horizon. "Ahhhh! I can't take it! Jo yelled and ran off. "Jo! No!" Courtney yelled. She and the rest of the panthers ran after Jo. The fierce female jock was pumped with adrenaline as Jo ran with great speed. The panthers were on her tail and they tackled her to the ground. "Got you!" Courtney said but they were so busy wrestling Jo to the ground they didn't realize they crossed the finish line...first. The tour bus arrived and the wolves hopped off. "Since the Panthers crossed the finish line, the wolves win!" The wolves were pumped about their latest victory.

Later that night, after everyone changed back into their old clothes, the other panthers glared at Jo, but she ignored them. "Alright models, you know the drill, vote for whoever you think stank today and then we'll proceed. Now get started."

~in the Panther confessional~

"I wanna vote for Justin because I am still mad at him." Anne Maria said.

...

"Even though Jo did help us win a point for part one, her addiction to winning cost us a lot. So Jo is out." Courtney said.

...

"I am voting for Justin because we do not need a model on this team. Besides, I am very valuable." Jo said.

...

"I would vote for Mike but I just remembered he's on team wolf. So, I have no clue who I am voting for. I guess I could vote for Dave." Justin said.

~confessional ends~

Chris begin passing out the hackie sacks after the panthers returned. He gave one to; Rodney, Cody, Max, Courtney, Anne Maria, Sierra and Dave, which left Justin and Jo. Chris looked at them while tossing the hackie sack into the air, building up the tension. They all waited to see who is leaving. "Justin..." The young model tensed up when he heard his name. "...you are...safe." Chris finished his sentence as he tossed the last hackie sack to Justin. Jo froze with shock and then started yelling at her team. Chef grabbed her and tossed her into the hayride.

At the Panther RV, Dave got Courtney to meet him at the table while the others slept. "So what did you want to talk about?" Courtney asked him. "I think the wolves cheated because Sam bribed one of the judges." After Dave said that the former CIT broke out into a laugh and then calmed down. "Oh come on, Sam maybe a lot of things but he would never get his girlfriend to help him cheat. I should know, I was on Team Hamster with him." "Yeah but he did cheat at that pancake obstacle challenge thing." "True but still..." "But that is not all, I overheard Sky trying to form an alliance with Brick. If those two stick around long enough until merge day, they start picking the rest of us off, which is why I think you and I should form an alliance." Dave said with a serious tone. "Whoa, you are serious." "Face it, you and I are the only normal people here and we need to show all of them people like us are better! If you and I make through to the finale I promise you will get your million." "Why you?" "Face it, you have outdoor knowledge and athletic skills, I don't. Besides, wouldn't be nice to face a non threatening opponent?" Dave asked. Courtney pondered for a bit until Dave spoke again. "So what do you say?" He held out his hand. She shook it to seal the deal.


	8. Dino-mite or Pre-hysteria? Pt 1

Everyone woke up to find themselves in a deserted area, miles and miles of canyon and desert, wearing cave man outfits. "What?! How did we get here? And where is here?" Courtney asked out loud hoping to hear an answer.

They see Chris standing in front of them, also in a cave man outfit. "Morning dudes, welcome to Drumheller, Alberta. Today's challenge is all about survival, Stone Age style." "That would explain why you picked this place." Cody spoke. "I have a better question; how did we get here, where did these outfits come from, w..." "Shut it Dave or I will kick you off this show now! Remember that turkey dinner from last night?" "It was left over mutant turkey wasn't it?" Mike answered with a question. "Yep." "But that doesn't explain these rags." Anne Maria said in a criticizing tone. Erin had a sudden realization and said, "Now I remember, last night Chris held a Stone Age themed dinner party and he made us wear things." Chris resumed speaking after that exposition. "Okay now that is done let's get started, all you have to do is follow the path we've set up while avoiding some dangerous surprises, but don't worry you may run into some tools that will help you. You must use brains and brawn to survive. Just think of it as Total's Drama's live version of Darwin's theory on evolution. First team to make it wins invincibility and gets an advantage for the next challenge. See you at the finish line. Ready, set, go!" Chris said as the helicopter arrived to pick him up and took off.

Everyone started walking, following the path in the hot sun. Mike couldn't help but stare at Zoey in her faux cheetah fur bikini. She saw him checking her out. "Mike? Are you okay?" "Sorry, it's just you look...amazing." He said with a softly blissful sigh. Zoey blushed with a shy smile. Sky rolled her eyes at their flirting.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I can't stand it! How is it they can act like that but still be able to focus on a challenge?! It makes no sense to me. I can't take that risk, I have to intervene." Sky said.

~confessional ends~

Sky ran up and got in between them. "Hey I got an idea; how about we play I Spy to pass the time?" "Um...okay Sky." Zoey answered.

Meanwhile Courtney and Dave were figuring out a plan to win the challenge. "How about we slow one of the wolves down? That way the rest will go off to find him or her? Then us Panthers will take the lead." Dave suggested. "No, too easy they'll know we did it and try to catch up. We need a plan that involves not us getting caught." They brainstorm for a bit and then Dave got a light bulb moment. "I know, let's spread a rumor about Sky secretly liking Mike. Zoey will get mad and start a huge argument, the others will try to stop it. By the time they realize either how long it's been going on or the story is bogus, whichever comes first, it will be too late and we'll have a long lead ahead of them." "Wow Dave, I'm really impressed. How did you come up with that?" "Ever since I found out Sky played me I have been coming up with lots of revenge scenarios." "You don't have much of a social life do you?" "No." "Okay when the time is right let's spread the word."

Both teams walked for a while until they reached a gorge. "Awe man! How are we supposed to cross that?! There is no cable to zip line!" Shawn yelled out. Gwen spotted some rope and picked it up. "Hey Jasmine, what do you think?" The Australian Amazon teen observed it a little. "It's not long enough to swing across, but definitely long enough to climb toward the bottom. One at a time wolves." She tied one end to a nearby tree and then started climbing down, followed by Shawn, Brick, Samey, Erin, and Gwen. Courtney arrived and sees Sky and Mike climbing down, she hear opportunity knocking. The wicked former CIT signaled Dave to make a move. He quickly took off.

~in the panther confessional~

"I would've told Zoey the rumor myself but then she wouldn't believe me. So who better to tell her then Dave?" Courtney said with an evil smirk.

~confessional ends~

Dave tapped on Zoey's shoulder. "Hey Zoey, I need to tell you something." "Oh...hey Dave, sure what's up?" "Listen, you should be so close to Sky." "Why is that?" "Because I think she maybe crushing on Mike, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about her." There was a long pause but then the red laughed for a while and calmed down. "I'm serious." Dave said hoping it would convince her. "Sure, sure, what ever you say Dave but last time I checked Sky already has a boyfriend named Keith." "Yeah, but she still flirted with me." "Isn't possible you misread her?" Zoey hears Mike calling out to her. "Hey Zoey, it's your turn!" "Okay Mike!" She climbed down with caution. "Just keep that in mind!" Dave warned. Courtney gave Dave a glare. "I tried! Okay?!" "You're hopeless Dave, come on, the sooner we get down there, the better. Besides, you're old idea gave me a new one." "What is it?" "You'll see." Courtney started climbing down with the other rope she found.

Throughout the first half the journey, both teams crossed raging rivers, creeping through an alley full of snakes, and trying to walk pass a sleeping lion without making a noise. Courtney found Sky walking behind the others and caught up to her. "Hey Sky, can we talk? Girl to girl?" Sky curiously looked at her. "Um...sure?" "So what's up with you trying to get Mike to notice you?" "What? What makes you say that?" "Well you have been trying to literally get in between them, was it strategy or do you honestly have a thing for Mike?" "I don't and besides I have a boyfriend." "True, maybe Mike is the one who likes you. After all he doesn't seen to mind when you get between him and Zoey, but I do know this, you and Mike would definitely make a cuter couple. Just saying." Courtney picked up the pace leaving Sky confused.

So far the journey seemed tame until large boulders flew across the air, causing everyone to panic. "Everyone! Remain calm!" Jasmine called out.

Around the same time, Chef and the interns were launching boulders and various rocks in the air while Chris chilled out on his chair watching the chaos on a monitor and laughed. "This is good stuff." "Hey Chris, isn't this a bit extreme?" "Come on, they'll be fine, they've done this before."

Meanwhile, the others ran around trying to dodge them. Mike and Zoey were separated from each other, Jasmine continues to try and regain leadership, and Max screams loudly. They all hid in random caves but then they were trapped.

* * *

Chris spit out the soda he was drinking and freaked out. "What the?! Oh man! This isn't good." He looked at the camera and smiled. "Good thing we installed some cameras to check out what is happening. As soon as the interns get them to work. Will any of them survive? Will Courtney and Dave's plan work? And what is on Sky's mind now? Come back later when we have all the answers here on Total Drama Road Warriors!"

_To be continued..._


	9. Dino-mite or Prehysteria? Pt 2

Previously on Total Drama Road Warriors, both have to survive a hike through a hath desert cave man style. Courtney starts planting her seeds of deceit by convincing asks she may have a thing for Mike. Then due to the attack of flying rocks, the players were randomly scattered into a bunch of cave and get trapped. Who is with who? Find out right now.

* * *

The rocky chaos has ceased, the players were separated from each other, and trapped in random caves.

Zoey laid there unconscious for awhile until she heard someone calling out a name. "Jasmine?! Jasmine!" She woke up to find a worried Shawn who was holding an old lantern. Zoey got up and walked over to him. "Shawn? What's wrong?" She held him by the shoulders trying to get Shawn to look at her. "Zoey! Oh thank goodness you woke up! I can't find Jasmine! She's not here!" "She might be in one of the other caves." "That's the not problem! Jasmine is claustrophobic. She's going to have a panic attack any minute and I won't be there to help her!" Shawn yelled as he hyperventilated. "Shawn! I listen to me carefully, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it." He did what Zoey told her to her. She held up her finger up. "Now make a wish." The zombie warrior exhaled. "How do you feel now?" Zoey asked. Shawn took a moment to notice the difference. "I feel...a lot better. Thanks." "No prob. Now let's go find them. By the way, how did you get that to work?" "I didn't, I just filled it with glow worms." "Gross but effective." Zoey commented on Shawn's ingenuity.

~in the wolf confessional~

"That's what I like about Zoey, she's pretty mellow and knows exactly what to do in a serious situation. She is definitely zombie survivor material." Shawn said.

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile in another cave far away, Gwen tries to dig out some of the rocks to break free but failed. "Ugh, it's no use, we have to find another way out. Jasmine? Jasmine?" She found her teammate shaking with fright. "Whoa Jasmine, are you okay?" "Um...no...it's just I'm a bit claustrophobic."

~in the wolf confessional~

"So there we were; two teenage girls with a similar fear trapped in a cave with no one else to help us calm down. Then I thought WWZD, what would Zoey do, and then I came up with a clever notion that solved our predicament."

~confessional ends~

Gwen sits next to Jasmine. "I know how you feel, but at least your fear has a silver lining." "Yeah? What's that?" "You end up finding your way out. I wish I have one for mine." "Oh that's right, you're afraid of being buried alive." "Yeah." "How did it happen?" "Okay, it all started when I was six at my great uncle's funeral. I was wondering around the graveyard when I fell into a hole. I screamed for help but I was to far away. Then some bullies showed up and tried to bury me in that grave site. Lucky for me my mom showed up to save me." "Oh my gosh that's horrible." "Yeah, it was." Gwen looked down with slight shame,"But why would anyone bury you? You're obviously a nice person." "Sometimes I ask myself that question." "Well that would never happen, you wanna know why?" "Why?" "You've got great friends who have your back." "So do you." Gwen said as she smiled at Jasmine. "Wanna find a way out of here together?" "Um...sure. Let's go." Jasmine answered as she and Gwen got up, made a torch, and walked deep into the cave together.

In some other cave, Sky woke up to find herself on top of an unconscious Mike. "Mike? Are you okay?" But he didn't respond. She looked at his face and blushed. He moaned softly and started to wake up and Sky got off him before Mike saw her. "Sky? What happened? Are you okay?" "Y-yeah, I think so." She nervously answered. He rose up slowly and observed the surroundings real quick and held out his hand for Sky. "Here, let me help you up." There was a funny feeling in her stomach but she couldn't figure out what caused it, she snapped out of it and grabbed his hand, slowly getting up. Sky suddenly felt a light sharp pain in her ankle and winced. "Ouch! Oh...my ankle." She sat back down trying to hold back the pain. "Let me take a look." Mike said as he kneeled down and found a glow stick necklace. It illuminated after he bent it a little, Mike started examined her foot. Sky couldn't help but smile a little because when his fingers touched her foot, it felt ticklish. "Hmm, looks like it's just a light sprain, you just need to lay off it for the next 24 hours." He sees a small pile of gauze and a couple of splints laying around, Mike used them to make a cast for Sky's ankle. "There, that should take care of it." She was amazed by his quick thinking. "Wow, how did you know what to do?" "Well, back when I had MPD, I was in the scouts for awhile because of Manitoba and got a badge in wilderness survival, but he did make some videos for me to learn how to do it. Now I kind of inherit them." "Impressive, you'd make a great doctor." "Thanks, now come on, get on my back, we have to find the others." Mike picked Sky up and got her on his back, he walked into the cave while carrying her piggyback.

"Ahhhhh! I can't see!" Someone screamed. Suddenly a torch lit up; the person holding it was Erin. Courtney looked at her shockingly. "What? But...how did you? Where did you get that flashlight?!" The jealous CIT asked. "I got to from Anne Maria." She said pointing to her. "It was next to my mini can of hairspray." Justin heard the word hairspray. "Wait, Anne Maria, how did you get your hands on some hairspray." Courtney glared at the super model for asking a dumb question. "Duh Justin, I hid it in my poof along with my emergency make up kit." He was impressed by Anne Maria's smarts. "Wow, that's impressive." She was still miffed at him. "If you think that sweet talk is going to win me over, forget it."

Dave started to panic like crazy. "Dirty cave! We have to get out of here!" But Dave stopped when Anne Maria slapped him and yelled, "Will you just shut up ya little kook?!" Brick whistled to get everyone's attention. "Everyone remain calm! There is no need to panic or argue." "He's right. This is probably the part of the challenge where Chris tries to mess with us And get higher ratings." Erin explained.

~in the confessional~

"Not only am I a Moey fan, but I have a black belt in possible Total Drama scenarios and solutions. Well not really, I've been watching every season so many times and studied the challenges. So I know when and where Chris will set up a trap but in this case...this was more accidental. I only said that so everyone would just chill." Erin said.

~confessional ends~

"Erin is right, besides our top priority right now is to stick together and find another way out." Brick said. Dave gulped and spoke in a nervous voice, "Y-you mean...we have to go deep into that cave full of germs, worms, and other gross stuff?" "Don't be such a wimp." Courtney said harshly and then she turned her attention to Brick. "Do you honestly think you can handle this in the dark? And why should we listen to you? You're a Panther." "When my friends and teammates are in danger I put my fears aside. Now let's move out." "Sir yes sir!" Rodney exclaimed while doing a solute. Courtney rolled her eyes as the others started to follow Brick.

~in the Panther confessional~

"The dude is practically a solider, it only makes sense to follow him." Rodney explained.

...

"I hate it when someone else is leading. I should be the leader. I cannot wait for Merge Day, once it starts I will finally dump that Dave and take everyone down! Especially Erin!" Courtney said angrily.

~confessional ends~

Mike and Sky were still looking for a sign of anyone. In his mind, he worries about Zoey, hoping she is not hurt, but he needs to focus on the current situation. "How are you holding up Sky?" He asked, but her mind was somewhere else. "Sky?" Mike asked. "Huh? Oh yeah. Totally fine." She said nervously. The glow stick began to lose it's glow, making the tunnels darker. There was a light scuffling noise that made Sky a little shaky and hold Mike more, her nose lightly touched Mike hair and she unintentionally sniffed it which made her purr softly. "You okay Sky?" Mike asked sensing something was up by the way she was holding him. Sky snapped out of it. "Yeah, sorry, this cave is seriously creepy." "I don't blame you." He responded.

~in the wolf confessional~

"OMG, I think I may like Mike, but how can I? He is Zoey's boyfriend." Sky sighed. "Of course his hair smells like a summer breeze." She shook her head. "No, I can't, I already have Keith. What am I going to do?" Sky felt emotionally conflicted.

~confessional ends~

They see a blinding light a head of them. "Who's there?" Mike asked with caution. "Hey guys." Turns out it was Sam wearing a miner's helmet. "Sam! It's so good to see you buddy." Mike said with a bright smile but Sky was less enthusiastic. "Yeah...good." "Same here, check out this helmet I found." "Did you find a way out?" She asked. "Not yet, I just came came from that path." "Here, hold Sky." Mike handed her to Sam. "Wait? What?" He licked his finger and held it up in the air, a light breeze tickled it. "We should take the tunnel on the left, come on." "You got it Mike." Sam said as he carried Sky on his back. She was a little disappointed.

As Shawn and Zoey carefully walk through the damp tunnels, they heard a loud scream echoing off the walls. "Ahhhhhh!" "Hey Shawn, do you hear that?" "Yeah, sounds like an old lady trying to pull up her socks." "Come on." They followed the scream to a hole where Max was holding on the the edge, about to slip. "Evil screams for help!" Max bellowed. "Max?! Hang on we're coming." "We are?!" Shawn was surprised that wants to assist Max. "Yes we are." Shawn and Zoey grabbed Max's hands and pulled him out. "Are you okay?" Zoey asked because even though Max is sort of "evil" doesn't mean she should not ask about his condition. The minor evil incarnate was shocked to find he was rescued by a couple of do gooders and replied, "Oh...Uh yes...thank you." They suddenly hear a screeching noise, the three were a little freaked especially Max. "Let's keep moving." Zoey said. The two boys nodded in agreement with the redhead.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Just for the record I am not suddenly friends with Shawn or Zoey, I will never be friends for those who are on the side of good! Besides, I only used them to help me out of that wretched cave. Although after this season I should send them a "thank you" gift basket." Max said.

~confessional ends~

"This is all your fault!" Sierra screamed at Samey. "How is this my fault?!" She argued back. "Because you're terrible at everything just like Amy said!" "Since when do you listen to a villain?! You were always rooting for a hero, which I am!" "I would never root for someone who is trying to steal my Cody away from me!" "Her is not even your boyfriend!" Cody has been listening to those girls arguing ever since they got trapped in the cave. He gets frustrated and decides to put an end to this. "Enough!" Cody yelled. Sierra gasped because she never heard him so angry before. "Look Sierra! Incase you haven't noticed, we are in big trouble! And Samey is right! I was never your boyfriend! I'm just your friend! Samey, you don't have to defend yourself because you know you're better than your sister. Now let's focus on the task at hand here. Ok?" "Okay." Samey responded but Sierra didn't say a word because she was too shocked.

~in the Panther confessional~

Sierra was still shocked.

~confessional ends~

Over an hour later, Brick, Courtney, Rodney, Dave, Justin, Erin, and Anne Maria have been traveling thorough the tunnels until they see a spacious cave and a couple of lights coming from the other caves; one white and the other light bluish green. "Who goes there?!" Brick called out. The lights softened, it was Mike, Sky, and Sam coming out from a tunnel on the left, and Zoey, Shawn, and Max coming out from the other. Zoey sees Mike. "Mike!" "Zoey!" They immediately hugged each other. Dave saw Sky with a cast, he was going to ask if she was okay but he remembered he was still mad at her for playing with him and his emotions.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Of course I was concerned about Sky's injury but she caused a bigger injury in my heart." Dave said.

~confessional ends~

Cody, Samey, and Sierra, came out from the same tunnel Zoey, Shawn, and Max used. "Hey, glad to see you guys are okay." Cody said with a delightful tone. "Okay okay, reunion is over. There is the way out." Courtney said in a slightly bossy tone. "You're so smart Courtney." Rodney said, complementing her. She rolled her eyes and continued to speak, "Let's just go." "Wait, what about Gwen and Jasmine?" Samey pointed out. "What? Jasmine is still lost?!" Shawn exclaimed. "They'll find their own way out." Courtney responded. "That is just cold Courtney." Erin commented on Courtney's cruelty. "We never leave a soldier behind!" Brick said. "Will you wake up?! We are not in the army!" Courtney yelled. They all started arguing about whether or not they should go back to find Gwen and Jasmine, except Anne Maria who screamed when she saw a creepy figure standing in their way...it was Zeek. They gasped and horror as he screeched at them loudly. "Is that Zeek?!" Shawn exclaimed. "Unfortunately yes." Anne Maria answered still squeamish by those memories if him trying to flirt with her. "H-he looks like a rabid zombie!" He added, sounded a little freaked out more than usual.

~in the Wolf confessional~

"Look, I only fight real zombies, not dudes that went feral and mutated! The guy has acid saliva and vomit!" Shawn exclaimed.

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile Gwen and Jasmine have been walking through a tunnel, talking about their childhood moments when Jasmine found a small bag. "What's this then?" She picked it up and Gwen took a look at it. "Judging by the zebra design and the hot pink trim with the studs, I'm guessing it's Anne Maria's make up bag. She is going to freak." They both heard Anne Maria scream. "Whoa, you're right mate." "It came from over there! Come on!" They followed the sounds of screams until they reached a ledge. They spotted their friends being ambushed by Zeek. "And I thought Tasmanian Devils were vicious." Jasmine said in a hushed tone. She sees Shawn trying to take him down by doing a flying dragon kick but Zeek grabbed his foot and flung him to the ground and to his friends. Jasmine was scared that her boyfriend got hurt. Gwen tries to figure out a plan to save them. "If only there was something to scare Zeek." Jasmine got and idea. "Gwen, follow my lead."

It looked like the others were never going to leave the cave, not as long Zeek is blocking their only exit. He snarled at them, his saliva dripping from his mouth to the cave floor. Mike held Zoey close to him. Rodney holds Courtney princess style but she was a bit irritated about it. Cody and Samey held each other's hand. Zeek was about to make a move when something jumped off the ledge and landed in front of him, it was Gwen sitting on Jasmine's shoulders. They growled at Zeek while waving their arms like crazy. The little humanoid mutant was terrified and ran out of the cave like a squirrel after getting barked at my a dog. As soon he was gone, they stopped, and Gwen got off of Jasmine's shoulders. The wolves were relived and thanked for the rescue. Shawn kissed Jasmine on the cheek as a reward After she returned the make up bag to Anne Maria. While they cheered for their heroes, Courtney saw an opportunity to win the challenge. "So long suckers!" She said as she and the other Panthers took off. The wolves ran after them. Both teams ran out of the caves, and they were neck and neck. The finish line was just ahead, Chef Hatchet got the camera ready incase it was going to be a photo finish. It was going to be close. They all crossed the finish line and Chef took the pic.

"We win!" Courtney hollered. "Uh no! Us wolves won!" Sky argued. They all started to argue again when Chris yelled out. "Zip it!" They looked over and saw that their host looked like he was trampled by a wild animal which would explain why he sounded grumpy. "By any chance did Zeek pass through here?" Erin asked. "Who cares?! Just tell us who won?!" Courtney hollered once again. "First of all, yes. Second, no one won! It was a tie!" "What?!" They yelled. "Yes! I can't believe you went through all those obstacles and yet no one won! Do you guys ha e any idea how expensive it is to set all this up?! Do you?! You're lucky I collected a lot of footage today or a I would be extra miffed!" "So, since no one won or lost, does that mean no elimination?" Cody asked. "No, but I want both teams to report outside of their RV's later tonight for an important announcement."

Later that night, Team Wolf and Team Panther met up like Chris said. "Hey Sky? How's your ankle?" Mike asked. Sky took a look at it and did some relaxes. "A bit better, thanks." Zoey couldn't help but overhear. "What happened?" "Sky sprained her ankle but don't worry I made sure cast kept the foot secure." "Oh my." "Don't worry Zoey, I'll be fine." Sky reassured her. The host appeared, but this time no hackie sacks. "You all want to know why I called you here today. I have noticed there is too much serenity in the wolf team, and there is too much chaos in the Panther team. I would like to make a quick change to make both teams have the same number of players and to mix things up. Starting tonight, one of the wolves will be assigned to the Panther team, and the lucky wolf is...Sky." Chris announced. The wolves gasped. "Sky go join the Panthers." Sky became disappointed. Jasmine patted her hand. "Will miss you mate, but don't worry we can still hang when Merge Day starts." Sky looked at Jasmine and smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Well I better go. Good luck wolves." The gymnast got up with ease and she walked over to the other team. Dave was not crazy with the arrangement.

~in the Panther/Wolf confessional~

"Good news, I will be away from Mike, hopefully long enough to clear my mind. Bad news, now I am on the same team with Dave. I guess it's a win lose." Sky said, sounding a bit melancholy.

...

"Why Chris? Why?!" Sierra cried out.

~confessional ends~

"Now we have evened up teams, time to make a quick player switch, pack your things...Brick and Sierra." They all gasped again. Brick reluctantly walked over the Panther team, but Sierra refused to budge. Chef grabbed her and placed her on Team Wolf. She glared at Samey once more. Samey looked away. "Hey, just be glad you guys are safe...for now." Chris said with a smirk. The change created a strange feeling in the air among the players.


	10. Something's Fishy

The stakes were high, two racers were almost out of fuel and out of time as they drove closer and closer toward the finish line ahead with one goal...to win the championship. It was going to be a close one. The red racer ignited the accelerator at the last minute to give it a good boost, beating the other race by a few inches, and made it! The crowd roared with cheer. "I win!" Samey said cheerfully as she jumped around a bit.

She and Sam were playing a racing car video game on the flat screen, since there was no cable or satellite to watch anything it's mostly used for video games and watching movies on DVD. "Good job Samey, you're getting a lot better." Sam commented. "Well I have you to thank Sam, you were a great video game tutor." Everyone, except Sierra who was being indifferent, noticed that she has finally come out of her shell.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I am so glad to see Samey all positive and upbeat, I think this is a great start for her. Who knows? Maybe her sister will finally start treating her right and showing her some respect." Jasmine said feeling better knowing that her best friend is doing great.

...

"I can't believe Chris made me join Team Wolf with Samey! Grrrrr! What does Cody see in her anyway? She is so bland! A cheerleader? Boring!" Sierra said criticizing Samey harshly in the confessional. "Anyway, I'll try to tolerate her until Merge day, then I am going to kick her butt!"

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile in the Panther RV, Brick and Sky observed their teammates and their chaotic environment; Justin tries to get Anne Maria to notice him while continues to blank him, Rodney makes goo goo eyes at Courtney who is too busy making a list, and Max makes another monologue about evil. Sky tapped on his shoulder and whispered, "I think now would be a good time to form an alliance and work together to shape this team up." The young cadet sighed. "You are right Sky." Brick pulled out his whistle and blew a loud noise to get their attention. "Alright everyone! Listen up! I know we all have different opinions when it comes to teamwork but we all need to put our heads together and..." "Oh zip it noob!" Courtney interrupted. "Brick is right, we all need to work together if we are ever going to beat those wolves and win honorably as a team, and it starts by stop criticizing each other on our flaws and focus more on our strengths. Strengths that will be beneficial to us in a challenge." Sky says defending Brick, hoping to get through the other Panthers.

~In the confessional~

"Oh great, just we need, another Zoey. Well at least this one is more focused on winning than building friendships or whatever." Courtney commented.

~confessional ends~

Then both RV's began to shake. Everyone panicked for a while until they RV's came to a complete halt. They hear Chris speaking through a megaphone outside. "Alright players! We are here! Everyone out!" As soon as everyone stepped out of their RV's, they see a lake with a dock, some boats, and Chris was wearing a lifeguard uniform. "Welcome to Thunder Bay, where we will be having our first swimming challenge of the season. Now follow me to your first part of the challenge." Team Wolf and Team Panther followed Chris to a clearing where there was nothing but a balance beam step up over a pool of what looks like mud. Chris sat on a lifeguard chair and starts the exposition for the challenge. "In this part of the challenge; each opposing player must battle each other on the balance beam over a pool filled with an interesting mixture of mud, kitchen grease, and lots of maggots." Everyone moaned at the grossness. "We would've used eels but that would put us a bit over budget. You'll also have to use these giant novelty cotton swabs to defend yourselves with. First team to win the most matches will finally get the reward I mentioned yesterday and one of the losers will have to wear an old fashioned diving suit as a penalty." Cody and Samey saw each other and waved. Sierra glared at Samey more, making her quiver with fear.

~in the wolf confessional~

"There is no way I am letting Samey impress Cody with her athletic skills. Besides, I have more experience than her so this should be easy." Sierra said with determine and a slightly positive attitude.

~confessional ends~

"Okay, first up for match one is...Sam versus Max." Chris announced, the two players grabbed their giant cotton swabs, stepped up at opposite ends of the banister. "Prepare yourself weakling, to face true evil!" Max said, ending it with a maniacal laugh which made Sam laugh. "Ha ha! Dude you're too funny." Max's expression changed from superior evil doer to stunned when he heard Sam's comment. "You find me amusing?! You won't find it amusing once to face the power of my evil!" "Ha! Bro, you should be in a sitcom." "Enough banter, and battle!" Chris said and he blew his whistle to start the challenge. Max starts swing his cotton swab at Sam but the game man dodged his moves by; ducking twice, jumped when Max tried to knock him over by his feet, and bopped him with one end of the swab. Max fell comically into the mud. "Awesome! Sam wins one point for the wolves!" The wolves cheered for Sam's victory. Max crawled out of the pool, feeling humiliated.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Wow, not only does that move work on sea creatures, it also works with battling on the balance beam." Sam said sounding surprised by his signature video game move.

~confessional ends~

"Next up...Jasmine and Brick." "I wish you luck mate." Jasmine said as she held up her swan at him. "You too solider." Brick replied. Chris blew his whistle and they begin to battle each other. Jasmine had the upper hand but Brick managed to knock her by her feet. She fell, making a big splash. "It's now tied to one all." Chris announced. Jasmine crawled out of the mud and looked at Brick. "Nice match mate." "Hey just because we're on different teams now doesn't mean we can't be civil with each other." "I agree, unlike a certain CIT we all know." "I heard that!" Courtney yelled. "Okay next up is Samey versus Cody." The two star crossed love birds gasped.

~in the Panther/wolf confessional~

"I can't fight Samey!" Cody exclaimed.

...

"I rather get voted off than fight him." Samey said.

~confessional ends~

The two reluctant players stood on the balance beam, facing each other with melancholy looks on their face. Chris started the match. Samey and Cody raised their swabs at the same time. They were both hesitant to to make a move. Neither of them wanted to battle but the gaze from their teammates made them more nervous. Sierra couldn't wait anymore and yelled out. "Cody! You can take her! She is weak!" Samey's widened when she heard that insult. "What?!" She exclaimed as the cheerleader turned too quickly, almost slipping off the balance beam. "Cody! You better not mess this up or you will be the first to go home!" Courtney bellowed, making Cody turn with the swab in his hands, gently tapping Samey in the back, tipping her off the beam and causing her to fall into the mud. He gasped at what he had done. "Samey! Are you okay?" Samey looked at him feeling a little hurt, but the question is was it Cody betraying her or was it Sierra's insult? "Now that's what I'm talking about. Sierra you are up against Rodney."

"You are going down big boy!" Sierra said spinning her swan like a baton twirler. Rodney smiled at her sweetly. "Awe, that's cute." Sierra was confessed by his banter. The match began. As Sierra was about to take down Rodney, she was distracted by seeing Cody trying to comfort an emotionally hurt Samey but she walked away from him with a look of disappointment. The TD uber fan suddenly felt so etching she never have felt before...guilt. Rodney noticed the look on her face and was about to say something when she heard Courtney yelling. "Rodney! Knock her into the mud pool already!" "Your wish is my command." The love struck farm boy said and knocked Sierra into the mud.

"Okay, the score is now Panthers 3, Wolves 1." Chris said and pulled out a card that has the names of the players for the next match and says, "Oh this will be interesting...Mike versus Courtney." Mike gulped nervously because he sensed that Courtney still has a grudge on him for that while Sundae challenge. Zoey hugged and kissed him on the cheek to comfort him. "You'll be okay Mike. Good luck." Mike smiled and giggled a bit before stepping up to the banister. "You are going down spiky!" The vengeful CIT said loudly, pointing her swan at her opponent. Mike was puzzled by that weak nickname. "Spiky?" "I would've called you Mr. multi-personality if you still had MPD, but it's the only name I can come up with in this situation. Plus you have that anime hair style. What's that about?" "No one cares Courtney. Now less barking more fighting." Chris said as he blew the whistle to start the match. Courtney started swinging her foam bat at him like she really wanted to take him out but Mike manages to dodge every swing. "Hold still Mike so I can knock you into the eel pool!" "That doesn't make sense Courtney! Unless you're lazy!" Erin yelled out. Mike manages to bat on her side and she fell into the mud pool. "Ew!" "The wolves now have 2 points but the Panthers are still ahead by 1. Now it's Shawn versus Dave."

~in the Panther/wolf confessional~

"So I have to fight Shawn. No big deal. He and I are friends, I'm sure he'll let me win." Dave said sounding pretty sure about the situation.

...

"Dude, I have been looking forward to this ever since I found out he lied to me about Jasmine being a zombie. Plus, Dave was never a good friend, all he could think of was himself and his delusional relationship with Sky. He is going down!" Shawn declared.

~confessional ends~

After the two dudes got on the banister and Chris blew his whistle, Dave was surprised seeing Shawn charging at him, not giving him enough time defend himself. Shawn knocked Dave into the mud. "Now it's three all." Chris said.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Okay, maybe I was wrong." Dave admitted, feeling disgusted by the mud.

~confessional ends~

Gwen and Anne Maria were up next. The tanned party girl mostly dodged Gwen's moves because she was trying to protect her poof but when the gothic artist accidentally gently grazed it Anne Maria growled. She whacked Gwen by her hips and she fell into the mud. "No one touches my poof!" She yelled. "Whoa, a I did not see that coming. Now it's Panthers 4, Wolves 3. Be prepared Erin, because you'll be up against one of Total Drama's hot players; Justin."

~in the Panther confessional~

"This will be easy, once Erin sees my looks, she'll let me win. When you are as good looking as me, you don't have to lift a finger." Justin said feeling confident.

~confessional ends~

Chris blew the whistle but when Justin smiled at his opponent, Erin knocked him over. "Justin!" Anne Maria screamed. The model was stunned by what just happened as he rose from the mud and looked at her. "Wait, you're not into me?" "Sorry dude, I am not into fantasy boys." "Erin wins!" Chris said.

~in the Panther confessional~

"It's so obvious Anne Maria still has a thing for me and is just being stubborn about it. I mean...Pfft...like I care." Justin said with a nervous laugh.

...

"Okay, look, I just wanna make it clear that I wasn't really worried about Justin, I was upset because he cost us a match. Yeah...that's it." Anne Maria said, darting her eyes back and forth a little, trying to hide her feelings for him.

~confessional ends~

"The score is now 4 to 4. The only match left to break this tie is...Zoey versus Sky." They stepped up and faced each other. Sky was already focused and ready to win for the Panthers. "Hey Sky, I just want to wish you luck and let's do our best today." Zoey said with a good sport attitude. The gymnast looked at her for a moment and answered, "Uh...thanks, you too."

~in the Panther/wolf confessional~

"Don't get me wrong it was nice of her to say that but...why? It's hard for me to take it seriously when she's dressed like that. Not to mention that red hair in pig tails. I don't mean to criticize but that is so 2nd grade." Sky said.

...

"I just wanted to show Sky that I am a fair player. That's all." Zoey said.

~confessional ends~

The two girls waited for Chris's signal. Chris blew his whistle one last time. Sky charged at Zoey and swinging her swab quickly. The indie red head dodges and blocks her every move. Zoey swung her swab at Sky almost making her fall off the beam. "Go Zoey!" Mike cheered, making Zoey smile. Sky growled underneath her breath, gripping on her swab hard, and swung her swab at Zoey's head, causing her to fall. "Sky wins for the Panthers! With the score 4 to 5!" While some of the Panthers cheered, the wolves were by what Sky did to Zoey.

~in the wolf/Panther confessional~

"Okay? What that was all about? It looked like Sky really wanted to knock Zoey out." Erin said with a suspicious tone.

...

"I am not jealous, I just wanted make it clear to Zoey that you can't have a romantic relationship with someone you'll go up against one day. What I did was very subtle, I'm sure it will sink in and Zoey will realize that her relationship with Mike will never last. I'm just looking out for her." Sky said trying to convince herself.

...

"I know this may sound naive but I am sure Sky didn't mean to. All though she has been acting pretty weird lately. Of course that crazy caveman hike challenge I wouldn't blame her." Zoey says trying to make sense of Sky's behavior while wiping off the mud.

~confessional ends~

When Mike pulled Zoey out, she started to sneeze uncontrollably. "That's weird." She said while sniffling, feeling slightly stuffed up. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention a bunch of dogs ran through here earlier and played in the mud before we added the other stuff so there be some dog hair in it." Chris said. Zoey was grossed out. "Ew!" She sneezed more. "Okay, before we start the next part of the challenge, everyone hit the showers, change into your swim swear, and meet me at the docks in one hour. Oh and someone get Zoey some special body soap and allergy medicine." Chris announced.

A little bit later, after everyone throughly cleaned themselves up, they all gathered at the changing rooms. Some of the cast members from TDPI came out; Jasmine wears an olive green diving suit, Samey is in a red bikini, Shawn is wearing camouflage swim trunks, Rodney wears a pair of blue shorts, Max's swimsuit has that 1930's style, and Dave has a full on black diving suit on.

The others finished changing as well. "Hey Zoey, you okay now?" Gwen asked concerning about her indie friend. "Don't worry, I am all better now. That soap really does the trick. I am more concerned about Sierra." Zoey answered. Erin came out wearing a gold two piece swimsuit, with a collar protecting her neck. Zoey just noticed her unique swimsuit. "Omg, Erin your swimsuit is so cute." "Not as cute as yours Zoey. You have great taste in fashion." The red head took a quick look at her lime green one piece and said coyly, "Oh no, that's not true." "But it is, I remember that one episode from Total Drama Revenge of the Island where you dressed that mutant maggot like a 1960's girl for the fashion challenge. It was a lot better than Anne Maria's hip hop idea and it made the little critter look so adorable." Zoey was really touched by Erin's honesty. "Awe, you are so sweet." "Thanks."

Mike stepped out of the boy's changing room wearing nothing but sandals and a pair of green swim trunks. Erin couldn't help but crack a small smile. Zoey didn't understand why she was smilng like that until she herself turned around to take a look. She blushed and smiled at her shirtless boyfriend. "Hey Mike, um...don't you usually wear that white diving shirt with that?" "Oh yeah, I forgot to pack it." He answered feeling embarrassed and laugh nervously. His girlfriend smiled at him letting Mike know she understands. "You look really lovely Zoey." He said, looking at her lovingly. Zoey blushed deeply at his comment. Sky was the last one to step out, she wore her black swimsuit, the kind she wears at swim meets. She also noticed Mike, and felt her heart beat rapidly.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Wow, Mike looks really..." Sky hesitates a bit. "...different in the daylight then looked back in those dark caves." She giggled nervously and them calmed down. "Look, I am not interested in Mike, even though he is a good listener, kind, and very good looking...I mean...nice. He's just a nice guy. That's all. Besides, I am not going to make that same mistake again like I did with Dave."

~confessional ends~

Chris blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "Today you all will be collecting golden robot fish swimming around this lake while avoiding aquatic booby traps and baby fresh water man eating sharks. First team to collect the most fish wins invincibility." "Wait?! Man eating baby sharks?! Are you mad?!" Dave asked with a loud panicky voice which made Courtney cringed with embarrassment. "Relax I was joking...we couldn't afford baby sharks." "So the booby traps are real?" Shawn asked rhetorically. "Correct. Also before I forget, to stop the fish from wiggling from your grip just hit the red button located under their fins. Now time for Team Panther to collect their reward; state of the art diving gear and Team Wolf get random goggles, snorkels, and flippers." "What?! They get better diving equipment and we get these plastic things?" Jasmine complained. "Just be glad you have something to help you breathe underwater. Oh and which of you wolves will be wearing the penalty old school diving suit?" "I think Samey should wear it!" Sierra said and the other wolves responded, "What?!" "Okay, Samey suit up." Chef grabs Samey and puts her in the suit. "Oh one more thing, since this suit requires air, one of you will have to stay in the surface to pump the air." Chris mentioned. Sam raised his hand to volunteer. "Okay, time to gear up." Chris ordered.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Samey is one of my friends and I want to help. Plus, I think the others will do better catching fish without me. I just hope Sierra doesn't do anything crazy." Sam said.

~confessional ends~

Gwen counted the number of goggles, snorkels, and flippers to make sure there is enough. "Uh oh, there are only seven goggles in here." "No worries Gwen." Erin said as she moves the goggles from the top of her head to her eyes and places a nose plug on her nostrils. "Someone is definitely prepared. Where did you get that nose plug?" Shawn asked curiously and Erin answered, "I got it from my holster purse." "Nice." The goth girl said with an impressed smile.

Jasmine grabbed Sierra by the arm and dragged little ways away from the others to where Mike and Zoey are. "Alright Sierra, time for an intervention." The tallest member of team wolf said. "Seriously? Can't this wait?" Sierra argued. "No it cannot, what you just did at the mud pool challenge was very mean." Zoey commented. "Coming from someone who was mean to me in that first All Stars season." She glared. "I told you I am sorry about your phone Sierra but it wasn't really me, it was Mal." "Not you Mike I know it was out of your control, I was talking about Zoey!" "What? What did I do that was mean?" "You were so insensitive when Camody and I were in different teams!" "First of all, it's Cameron. Second, I was comforting you. I never said or did anything to hurt you." Zoey said trying not to argue and make it crystal clear. "Doesn't matter, I don't believe you are nice. If you are why would you be friends with Gwen!" "That's it! Don't you see what's happening here?! Your sick obsession with Cody who is not and never was your boyfriend! If you keep this up, one day you will realize that you don't any friends to run to for help because you have trust issues! Also, if you really love Cody and want him to be happy, let him go and let him find happiness on his own, and just be happy you and him are friends! Mike, Zoey, let's move." Jasmine said, leaving Sierra alone for a bit.

~in the wolf confessional~

"Okay, what I said to Sierra did sound harsh and I could've said it in a nicer tone, but that girl needed a wake up call." Jasmine said.

...

"I don't care what she said, Jasmine is not the boss of me! I know what good for Cody! And I don't need friends like Zoey, Samey, Sky, or anyone! Cody is the ONLY person I need!" Sierra exclaimed.

~confessional ends~

Everyone was all geared up. The nutty host said and blew his whistle again and everyone who is going to catch the fish dived into the water. "Max! Guard the bucket for the fish." Courtney ordered. "Why him?! Why can't I be in charge of the bucket?" Dave complained. "Because evil refuses to swim!" Max exclaimed in response. So far, catching the fish was tricky. They keep slipping from their fingers. Meanwhile Cody was on a rock moping about what happened at the mud pool with Samey. Sky swam up to him. "Cody? Why aren't you diving for more fish?" "Sorry Sky, it's just I'm upset because I think Samey hates me but I didn't mean to. Courtney surprised me." "I understand but right now you should forget about her and move on. It's probably for the best I mean you guys are on opposite teams and eventually you will have to compete against her for the million. Just saying." Sky dives back into the water leaving a melancholy Cody alone.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Normally I would cheer someone up on my team during an Olympic competition, but this is different. Besides, the last thing I need is one of my teammates to flirt with the enemy. I learned that the hard way. This will prove my point, romances like this will never last." Sky explained.

~confessional ends~

Justin heard everything and swam up to Cody to give him a better pep talk. "Don't listen to Sky, what dies she know about romance. If I were you I would apologize as soon as possible otherwise the person you care about will never forgive you and you'll lose your chance of true happiness." Justin said as he looked at Anne Maria briefly. Cody's frown became a smile when he felt that surge of hope. "You're right Justin. Who would've that you falling for Anne Maria would make you a more sensitive person." The vain model's eyes widened when he heard that and hesitated to make some thing up. "What? No I was talking about myself. Anne Maria is not that important to me." "Uh dude?" Cody pointed and Justin turned around to see that Anne Maria was right behind WHe he said that and yelled. "Oh really? So that's how you really feel..." She splashes water at him and dives back into to water. Justin felt so ashamed. Cody dived into the water to find Samey.

~in the Panther confessional~

"See? This is what I was talking about." Sky said.

...

Justin sighed in a depressed tone. "Awe man, I've really done it this time."

~confessional ends~

So far, the panthers and the wolves almost have an equal amount of fish caught. Sky came up to drop off the fish she caught and swan back to catch more but then she ran into Mike who just came up to the surface to take a break. "Oh, hey Mike." Sky says blushing a little but Mike doesn't notice it because he was waiting for Zoey to come up. "Hey Sky, have you seen Zoey?" "No! I mean, no. Must be pretty hard to breathe with those things." "Yeah, but it's okay, I am used to it." "Really?" "Yeah, back when I had MPD before I was on Total Drama, Svetlana would take over and do some synchronized swimming. She had to practice holding her breath for a long time."

~in the Panther confessional~

"Wait, Svetlana was one of Mike's Multiple Personalities? I thought that was twin sister or something. Back when I performed in the high school Olympic championships, I used to compete against Svetlana and she won first place five times. I didn't know she and Mike were the same person." Sky paused for a minute. "Too be honest I may have missed the first half of season 4 and all of season 5, only because I was practicing a lot. But zi did see the rand of the finale. Hey, I have a busy schedule."

~confessional ends~

"Oh I see. Wait, you had MPD?" "It's a long story." Mike replied. Erin came up for air and spotted Sky talking to Mike and glared a little.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I maybe new to Total Drama but I have watched enough episodes to know flirting when I see it. I can't Sky is crushing on Mike. How could she?" Erin said, feeling a little stressed out.

~confessional ends~

Max was in the middle of creating a device that will shut down all of the robot fish, making it easier for the other panthers to catch them. Sam looked over while pumping air into Samey's suit. "What are you making there?" "It is none of your beeswax." Sam rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the lake, Samey caught one of the robot fish and pressed the button to stop it from wiggling away. Zoey was swimming by when Samey waved to her with a fish in her hand. The redhead grabbed it and gave her a thumbs up as a way of saying thank you.

~in the wolf confessional~

Samey sighs sadly. "Being in that suit not felt so heavy but it makes me feel so isolated from the others."

~confessional ends~

Suddenly Cody appears, but Samey looked the other way trying to ignore him and yet her heart tells her to hear him out. She turned her head to face him. He was about to charade a message to tell Samey how he truly feels about her. First he tries to tells but she can't understand him. Cody ponders a bit and gets an idea, he uses charades to say he is sorry about what happened. Samey understood and smiled.

Around the same time, Zoey dropped off a fish in the bucket next to Sam and noticed Max was fiddling with something. "What is he doing?" She asked and Sam shrugged. "Don't bother asking him, dude has issues." "I heard that Sam!" Max bellowed. Zoey saw Mike talking to Sky and swam toward them. Mike smiled seeing Zoey coming over but Sky didn't notice until she appeared out of the corner of her eye. "Hey Mike, I hop you weren't for me too long." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Nah." He replied. Sky suddenly felt like a third wheel and swam off when they weren't looking. "Hey, where did Sky go?" Zoey asked and Mike shrugged with a confused look.

Back in the water, while Cody continues using charades his message to Samey, they didn't notice Sierra was swimming by and saw them together. Her eyes widened with shock and then narrowed sharply. Cody was about to tell Samey how he really feels about her when he saw Sierra swimming toward Samey from behind. The mad TD fan tackled her which caused the helmet to loosen and float upward. Samey shimmied out of the suit and swam up toward the surface. Sierra chased after her and Cody swam after Sierra to try and stop her.

"At last! My evil invention is finally finished!" Max yelled out. Sam wasn't paying attention to what Max was saying. He sees a diving helmet bobbing along. "What the?" Samey appeared and gasped for air, she began to swam for for dock but Sierra appeared in front of her like a rocket shooting out of the water, her head knocked the device out of Max's hands and it landed on a rock, pressing the button. It released a small EMP to shit all of the robot fish in the water, causing them to just float around in the water. Sky noticed something weird about it. "What just happened?" She asked Courtney. "Who cares! Let's grab some fish! Rodney! Gather the fish!" Courtney ordered the obedient farm boy. "You got it." Rodney responded and started gathering the fish.

Sierra was too busy beating up Samey. "Stop it Sierra!" "No way!" She was about to totally knock the passive cheerleader but then out of no where Sierra accidentally hit Cody after came out. "Ow!" Sierra turned her head and gasped. Gwen and Erin saw what just happened. "Not cool Sierra!" They said at the same time, then looked at each other surprisingly. Even though it was an accident Sierra felt really bad about what she just did to Cody.

Time was up. Everyone reported back to shore. Chris looked at both buckets filled with golden fish. "It is quite clear that Panthers win the second challenge this season." The the winning team cheered on their victory. "Wolves, time to decide to kick out someone." Jasmine, Gwen, Zoey, Mike, and Erin already know who has to go.

"Welcome back Wolves, it's been a long time since your last elimination ceremony. Not counting the one where I had to do some switching. Any who, on with the elimination. I have eight hackie sacks. Tonight one of you will be going home on the hayride of shame and out of the game...forever. The first hackie sack goes to Sam, followed by Erin, Shawn, and Mike who were able to win their team some matches. The rest of you cost your team to win the reward. However, I will reward Zoey and Jasmine these Hackie sacks for trying their best and not get distracted like Samey and Sierra.

~in the wolf confessional~

"I wouldn't be surprised if they kick me out." Samey said, feeling depressed.

~confessional ends~

"Samey, you got distracted by Sierra and fell, probably a good reason for you to hit the road. Sierra, not only did you lose a match for your team but you also cheered for the other team, and beat up a couple of players and one of them is your team, which is why I am giving this last hackie sack to..." The tension builds up as Samey and Sierra waited for Chris to finish his sentence. "...Samey." The teasing host said finally and tossed the last hackie sack to Samey.

~in the wolf confessional~

"They were right, I have trust issues and if I really do love Cody I have to let him go." Sierra says sadly.

~confessional ends~

Sierra was already sitting in the hayride of shame, and about to leave. "Wait!" Samey ran up to the vehicle. "Sierra I am so sorry you got kicked off." "It's okay Samey, you guys are better off without me anyway. By the way, I ended it with Cody." "What? Why?" "Because I realized that I was really selfish and I want Cody to be happy and I can't think of anyone who would make a perfect girlfriend for him then you. Please take if my co co." "I will but just so you know I am not perfect." "Don't sell yourself short Samey, you are perfect." The vehicle ride off. Sierra waves Samey goodbye.

"Well, I did not see that coming. Looks like a rivalry became a sort of friendship. What will happen next? Tune in next for another exciting installment of Total Drama Road Warriors!" Chris announced.


	11. Catching Some Air

"Previously on Total Drama Road warriors; our warriors had a mud fight where Erin revealed she has the skills and a strong will. Then they all went fishing. Sierra's jealousy went overboard when she accidentally hit Cody. Whoa, wasn't expecting that at all. Friendships have been formed, others have been tested, and chance of a possible romantic relationship has been saved. Even though Sky is focused on winning and surviving this season, she is distracted by a certain multi-talented player named Mike but her crush session ended when Zoey showed up in time before things got weird, at least for now. Quite an interesting love triangle there. Will Cody and Samey finally hook up? Will Sky be able to focus on her alliance with Brick and win, or continue to crush on Mike and risk it all? So many questions are up in the air. Stay tuned for an episode so sick, you need a barf bag. Here on Total...Drama...Road Warriors!" Chris announced.

The RV's drove up to an abandoned airport outside of Calargy. The moment they stopped everyone immediately got out to stretch. "Awe man, it feels so good to get out." Sam said. "Sup players or should I say flight crew." Chris said. They turned their heads to see their host wearing another outfit, an aviator suit. "Today's challenge will be more about ingenuity and testing your limits in the air. Follow me to the runway."

Meanwhile Sky was telling Brick her theory about the weird incident with the fish. "So wait, you think Max did that on purpose? But he's not much of a genius, he's not even evil. Well more theatrical yes." "On purpose or not we have to keep an eye on him but most importantly watch each other's backs. You and I are the only real players on this team who play fair." "True, but what about Cody?" "True, but he's too busy crushing a girl on the other team. The point is, we need to stick together long enough until the finale." "Alright, deal." The two shook hands on it. Courtney overhears everything Sky and Brick have been saying.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Sky made some good points, last time I was on this show I was unfairly voted off because Jo formed an alliance with Lightening. This time things will be different." Says Brick.

...

"I can't believe Sky and Brick already formed an alliance. I have got to find a way to get rid of one of them." Courtney said feeling frustrated.

~confessional ends~

"In this first part of the challenge, each team will choose one person to go through a zip line and hit the targets with his or feet. There are ten targets, first one to hit more than five will win blueprints of a basic plane design, the rest is up to you. So I suggest you choose your player wisely."

"Maybe you should do it Jasmine. You have strong legs." Samey said to her tall friend. "True, but we need someone aerodynamic to go fast also with great strength and agility." They pondered when Zoey spoke up. "Mike should do it." "Are you sure?" Sam nodded in agreement and said, "Dude, it makes total sense, you have Manitoba's falcon eyes, Svetlana's gymnastics, and Vito's strength." "What do you say Mike?" Shawn asked. "Alright, I'll do it." The Panthers were in the middle of an argument about who should do the zip line challenge. "No way am I doing it, the wind will mess up my poof. Why don't ya go Courtney?" Anne Maria argued. "Because I am team captain." "Since when?" Max asked. "Since I took charge the most before you and Brick took over." Brick looks over at the Wolf Team. "Looks like they chose Mike. We need a player to match his skills, and I think that player should be you Sky." Brick suggested. Sky looked at Mike for a bit and trie ps to think of an excuse not to. "Um..." "Is there a problem Sky?" Courtney asked with a suspicious tone. "Nope, I'm good." Chris blew his air horn to get everyone's attention. "Okay, zip liners, step forward!" He commanded. Mike and Sky did what the host told them to do and took a few steps forward. "Alright, Mike, Sky, to the zip line."

A moment later, Mike and Sky were on top of the hanger where the zip line is set up. They see a bunch of bullseye targets suspended on tall poles. The entire zip line is all zig zag and it ends at a smaller pole where an inflatable mat is set up for a soft landing. They put their helmets on and set up their gear. "Hey Sky, good luck." Mike said to show good sportsmanship. Sky just stood there smiling nervously. "I...Uh...thanks." "Ready! Set! Go!" They both took off at the same time. Their teams cheered them on from the ground. Mike manages to increase more speed by leaning back more than Sky. They both see the first target, Sky hit it first. "Yes! Woohoo!" She yelled. The second target was next and Sky hit it too. "Looks like Sky has a good start." Chris narrated. "You can do it Mike!" Zoey said encouraging him. Mike saw the third target and hit it with his foot. "Mike finally gets a break." Chris said, continuing narrating everything. Sky tries to focus on the challenge but every time she looks over at Mike with her eyes, something felt right. She suddenly lost her chance to hit the fourth target. Sky and Mike were tied. She shook her head and snapped out of it in time to hit the fifth target. The speed of the zip line grew faster and faster as they gradually get lower and lower to the ground. Mike got the sixth and seventh targets, Sky got the eighth target. The zip line course was about to shortly end. The last two target were just ahead of them, Sky was about to hit the ninth one but when her gaze wondered toward Mike she lost her balance and was upside down. Mike got the targets and landed safely on the mat first. He sees Sky in peril and caught her before she got hurt. He helped her get down and laid her on the mat, checking her for any injuries. "Are you okay?" Sky shook her head and scooted away from Mike quickly. "I'm fine!" She ran off, leaving a concerned wolf alone, confused about her reaction.

Both teams reported to the hanger to meet up with Chris. "Mike managed to hit six targets and Sky only managed to get four. Looks like the wolves get the blue prints." He said handing Mike the prints. The wolves were getting excited about building their own plane.

~in the wolf/Panther confessional~

"Ow, my feet are aching, but it was worth it. I hope Sky is okay. She seemed scared. I hope she's not seeing me as Mal, I finally moved on with my life and repented." Mike said, moaning at the end.

...

"That's weird, with Sky's skills and determination she should've gotten ten." Brick said sounding concerned.

...

"What?! The sun was in my eyes!" Sky yelled. "At least that's I told them."

~confessional ends~

"Welcome to part two of the challenge; building your team plane. You must use team work to build a sturdy and aerodynamic aircraft using nothing but tools, supplies, and your imagination. You'll find them in that pile outside. You have thirty minutes to collect what you need." The panthers groaned. "Fine let's get this over with." Courtney said as she walked toward the junk pile but then she suddenly got hot with a water balloon filled with green slime. "Ew! What is this?!" She yelled. "Oops, I forgot, while you guys grab some stuff for your plane you need to avoid chef and his slime ball-zooka. We decided to add a twist from TDPI's first challenge. Anyway, your thirty minutes start...now!" Shawn volunteered to be first to grab something useful from the pile. He spotted a tool box and ran for it. Meanwhile Courtney starts to question Sky's skills. "What is up with you Sky? I thought you were a star athlete or something?" Sky tries to avoid eye contact with Courtney's harsh glare. "Uh..." "Look, she did the best she could, besides I used to make model airplanes so I know what goes where." Brick said defending Sky. "Now let's seize the day and grab something that will help us win victory!" The Panther rooted except Courtney and Dave. Jasmine took off after Shawn returned looking spotless. Sam high-fixed him. The Australian team leader saw an engine in perfect condition, so did Rodney. They both raced toward it, but Rodney slipped on some slime and fell on his stomach. Jasmine managed to swipe it before he got up and brought it back. Max and Cody grabbed an old engine. Zoey, Erin, and Samey grabbed some scrap metal. Justin swiped a propeller. Mike, Sam, and Shawn nabbed a steering wheel and a seat with a working belt. Anne Maria used Dave as a shield to protect her poof and grabbed some paint.

It went on for a bit until Chris blew his horn that their thirty minutes were up and it was now time to start building their team plane. "Alright, now you've got your supplies, time to start building your dream plane. Your two hours will now begin." Brick quickly took charge. "Justin, Sky, Courtney, Dave, and I will work on the frame and body of the plane, Rodney and Max fix the old engine, Cody you supervise them, and Anne Maria you can pick the paint color for the plane." The jersey girl was psyched when he put her in charge of the style for the plane. "Sweet! Yeah baby, that is right up my alley!"

Back at the wolf side of the hanger, they were discussing who should take charge of project manager. "Okay, anyone a plane expert? Or at least know about building a plane?" Samey asked. Mike grabbed Zoey's shoulders and said, "Zoey does, she even flew one." "What? Well... I don't know I would call myself an expert." The shy redhead blushed, feeling modest. "Well it's true, I that episode, you were awesome." Mike said. "Yeah but I made out of a Swan Boat, a propeller and an engine." "But you made it fly anyway." Jasmine realized what Mike and Zoey were talking about and said, "Oh yeah! I remember that episode! You should go for it!" Zoey took a minute to think about it. "Oh okay. Let's get started, since there are eight of us, we'll partner up and work on each section of the plane, but if anyone is stuck on something don't hesitate to ask for help." Jasmine and Shawn work on the body of the plane, Erin and Sam worked on the tech stuff, Mike and Zoey are in charge of the safety protocols, Samey and Gwen discuss the design for the plane. Sam noticed how focused Erin is. "Whoa, dude, it looks like you know what you're doing." She suddenly became nervous. "Oh...well...not true I'm just lucky."

Dave wasn't sure about where some of the parts go for the wing when Courtney walked up to him and yelled, "Come on Dave! Get with the program! Sheesh! I understand being on the show is completely different from watching it but that doesn't mean you can..." "Actually...I never watched the show." "What?" "Well I mostly hear about it from my class mates and I read the summaries. Why? Would watching it make a difference?" "Yes you dork!" "Hey, what are you two doing? We are in the middle of a challenge and you two are having a bicker battle?" "I know that but Dave here..." "I do not want to hear it. You can argue after the challenge is over. Now get back to work."

~in the Panther confessional~

Courtney grumbled a bit before speaking. "I change my mind! I want to get rid of Dave! I mean the guy has zero skills and he admitted he has never watched Total Drama, which would explain a lot."

~confessional ends~

"Look Dave, you need to get you head in the game or the others will figure out you are the weak link and they will vote you off. Now quit being a whiny baby." Courtney said in a very bossy tone.

Two hours later, both teams finished building their plane. Chris took a look at the Panther's plane; it was more of a helicopter/plane hybrid painted with a inflatable boat on the bottom and painted with bright neon colors. "Whoa, what an eye sore." The host commented, then he look at the wolf's plane, it was a bi-plane painted silver with a wolf design on the nose. "Nice. Okay let's get these babies in the air."

~in the Panther confessional~

"Look, I feel bad about what I did but Courtney is right, eventually one of us will be going home and I am sure they'll vote me off. Besides, Sky won't know, she's too busy chasing her dumb dream of being a rhythmic gymnast or whatever. To be honest I wasn't really listening to her about that stuff back at Pahkitew, not because I don't care, I just don't find it interesting. Anyway, she should be the one going home today." Dave said but then became wide eyed when he realized about what he said. "Wait...does that make me a bad guy? Nah, it's just survival of the fittest."

~confessional ends~

Dave quickly creeps over to the Panther plane and makes a few tweaks in the engine.

Later everyone was outside on the runway but this time the set up was different. "Finally, the third part of the flight challenge. Like what we were supposed to do in season four, before Heather ruined it, you have to go through this dangerous aerial obstacle course. But since the teams have not been merged yet, you have to pick pilot that will represent your team, starting now." Before Dave could convince Sky to be the pilot, Brick stepped in. "At Cadet School I passed the flight simulator, I will volunteer to fly the Panther Plane." Brick said feeling confident. "What? No, Sky should be the pilot." Dave argued but Sky said, "Dave, it only makes sense that Brick flies the plane, he has the most experience." "But..." "For once, have faith in your teammates."

~in the Panther confessional~

"I am so dead." Dave said, sounding like he was going to throw up.

~confessional ends~

"Wolves? Have you decided who will fly your team plane?" Chris asked noticing they were not discussing among themselves when Erin spoke, "Yeah. Zoey." "Okay, pilots, to your stations!" Brick ignites the engine and the Panther plane took off. He manages to go through the obstacles. Everything was running smoothly until Brick felt a jolt and the plane started to fly lower in the middle of the obstacle course. He tried to make it stay up in the air long enough until he completed the course bug it landed in a slime puddle. The Panthers moaned and whined. "What? We had some left over slime and I didn't want to waste it. Okay Zoey, you're up." Zoey started up the engine and it flew with great velocity. "Whoa! That's impressive." Chris commented on Zoey's flying skills. She did some stunts while going through the fiery rings. Later she made it with flying colors. The wolves cheered for her success. They gather at the hanger one more time to hear who won. "It was a close one, not really, but the Wolves win again and as a special bonus, you all get to have dinner at a local restaurant." Chris announced. Usually the Panthers would groan after losing but they have gotten so used to it they didn't bother. "Panthers, you know the drill." Chris said to the losing team. Courtney glared at Erin.

~in the Panther confessional~

"I have been keeping my eye on that Erin girl during the challenge and I have noticed she knew what she was doing while they were making their plane. It's like she knows this stuff in advance. Something is weird about her, I s, going to find out what." Courtney said determined to take Erin down.

~confessional ends~

Later that night. "Wow, you Panthers are truly dedicated to your losing streak. Let's just get this over with. The following players are safe; Courtney, Cody, Rodney, Max, Justin, Anne Maria, and Dave." Chris looks over at Sky and Brick. "Sky, if you did a better job at the zip line, your team would've gotten the blueprints and built a better plane." Sky blushed with embarrassment after Chris revealed what happened. Dave felt so guilty.

~in the Panther confessional~

"It was not my fault and besides, Mike and I are both equally athletic. Plus...his cuteness was very a..distracting!"

~confessional ends~

"Brick...not only did you fail the flight test but you also failed your team." "But I made sure the plane was in tip top shape and kept everyone in line." "Well sorry Brick but I am afraid...you are out and Sky is in." Chris announced, tossing Sky the hackie sack. At the hayride of Shame, Sky and Brick one last final chit chat as an alliance. "Brick I am so sorry, I don't know what happened." Brick looked Sky with disappointment. "Doesn't matter, it's obvious your head wasn't in the game and I know why." Sky gasped as Brick rode off in the hayride. She just stood there, feeling like a failure.

Courtney snuck toward the Wolves RV while they were out celebrating. She broke in and started looking around Erin's stuff for anything she could use against her but found nothing until she came across a card. Her eyes widened and then narrowed with and sinister glint. "Erin, your days on Total Drama are over." Courtney said with an evil chuckle.


	12. Trust or Bust

"Last time on Total Drama Road Warriors, both teams decided to take flight. There was finally peace in the Wolf Team, while some members of the Panther Team have different views of teamwork which affected everyone's work ethic, especially Courtney and Dave. Brick did manage to get everyone in line and focused but failed them when their plane made an unexpected landing. Sky's alliance with Brick ended before it started all because her mind was on something else or should I say someone, perhaps a certain boy named Mike? Will Dave find out and how will he handle it? Trust me, today's challenge will really shake things up. Find out now on Total...Drama...Road Warriors!"

* * *

In the Panther RV, Courtney was whistling a happy tune which made everyone look at her oddly from the table as they watch her brush her hair. "Yo, what up with Courtney? Yesterday she was super cranky." Anne Maria said braking the silence. Rodney laughed nervously and answered, "Maybe Courtney...with me...No! I mean..." "It does seem usual for Courtney to be this happy, she must be up to something." Sky said suspiciously, then she noticed Anne Maria was looking at her for a while. "What?" "Girl you should really update your look because that hair and taste in clothes really need a lot of work. Maybe after this challenge I can give you a make over." Sky glared at her after hearing that. "Excuse me." The gymnast said as she got up and walked off.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Ugh! Seriously?! What is wrong with the way I look?! And what made it worse was that Dave didn't stand up for me! Grrrrr! I met if Mike were here he'd stand up for me because he's kind, sweet, thoughtful, and...so good looking it makes my heart melt." Sky snaps out of it. "I mean..." She sighed in defeat. "Alright I admit it, I am crushing on Mike, I tried to forget it about it but my heart keeps beating so fast every time I see him. I know he is Zoey's boyfriend and I respect that. I just don't know what to do. I never felt so conflicted before."

...

Courtney snickers a little. "Oh yeah, today is the day when Erin falls. I just need to find a way to..." But she got cut off when the RV came to a complete halt. "Not again!"

~confessional ends~

Later, they reported to meet their host inside a vacant game show studio. The both team sat in stands opposite of each other. Chris clears his throat and speaks, "Morning players and welcome to today's game show challenge called Sweet Truth or Sour Lie! This challenge it will be a simple Q&amp;A. This is how it works, I'll ask each person question of about him or herself. If the player confesses, your team gets a sweet point, but if you lie or even fib and you get a mild shock under your seat, that would be the sour part. The goal is to be the first to reach eight points and win invincibility. The losing team will vote off two people this time." "Ey yo Chris! You better hope that shock doesn't mess up my poof! My poof and electricity don't mix." Anne Maria exclaimed. "How can you tell?" Justin commented, making her growl at him.

"How will you know one of us is lying?" Dave asked. "Easy, the seat will sense your tension. Now that we understand the rules, let's get started." Chris said, pulls out a card and reads it. "Dave, is it true that you never watched the show and yet you auditioned to be on Total Drama for the million?" Dave hung his head and answered, "Yes." Courtney rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh wow, really Dave? That was so smart. Not!"

~in the Panther confessional~

Dave whimpers. "She's right!" Then he starts crying.

~confessional ends~

"Give him a break Courtney, he's trying his best." Sky said trying to defend Dave. "Why are you defending him? Don't you remember what it was like having him as a teammate on TDPI? Not much of a team player? Has zero skills? Totally lied to Shawn and nearly destroyed his relationship with Jasmine? Broke Ella's heart? Goes crazy when nothing goes his way? Rather listens to Sugar and Chris more than you when you tried to tell him you were off market? Doesn't really care about your dream of competing in the Olympics? Just saying." Sky then looks at Dave. "Dave?" "Well...some of it might be true but yeah?" Dave answered nervously.

~in the Panther confessional~

"Technically Courtney is right but still..." Sky's sentence trails off, trying to figure out how to finish it.

~confessional ends~

"I cannot believe what I am hearing!" Sky exclaimed. "Wow, okay, let's move on from this very awkward moment. Panthers get a point." Chris then turns to the Wolves and takes out another card. "Alright, Samey, who do you have a crush on?" Samey sat there quietly pondering whether to tell the truth or fib, but if she tells the truth her team will think she's fraternizing with the enemy, if she fibs, she would get shocked. "I...I...I have a crush on...Cody." The Wolves got a point and they congratulated Samey on liking Cody. She sees Cody smiling brightly when she says that. "Now it's one all. Two truth and no shocks, not bad." Chris turns to the Panthers again and reads another card. "Justin, earlier this season you told Anne Maria you were not interested in having a relationship with her and yet before you looked you were into her. So my question is...how do you really feel about Anne Maria?" "What? I don't have any romantic feeling for her!" Justin answered but then gets shocked, everyone was surprised. "Okay maybe I was into her a little." He gets shocked again. "Alright, alright, I admit it, I love Anne Maria." Anne Maria gasped and Justin resumed. "The reason I said that before was because I was thinking of my image and what will my agent think, but it doesn't matter anymore. I care about her more than anything, in her own way she is beautiful and I respect that." "Awe Justin!" Anne Maria starts kissing Justin.

Chris quickly turns away covering his eyes, while everyone was distracted Courtney randomly snuck the card into the pile he is holding and returned to her seat. He turned to the wolves trying not to look at Anne Maria and Justin's kiss fest. "Alright, moving on. Zoey, you and Mike have been together for a long time correct?" "Yes." "Okay, but what I want to know is why?" "Why?" "Yeah, I mean after all that craziness that went on during the first All Stars Season between you and Mike, why are you still together?" "Look I admit it was crazy but we all have skeletons in our closet and I don't blame him. Besides, I love Mike with all my heart." Mike smiled. "Really?" "Really Mike." They looked loving at each other for a bit.

"Awe, so sweet. Wolves 2, Panthers 1." Chris turned to ask one of the Panthers another question when he noticed Anne Maria and Justin were missing. "Uh where did they go?" "They took off to make out." Courtney answered. "Okay whatever. Sky..." She waits for Chris to finish his question, feeling really nervous, hoping the question dies not involve Mike. "...is Keith really your boyfriend? If so, why did you keep it a secret?" There was a moment of silence. Sky took a deep breath and sighed. "That's because Keith...is really my arranged husband." Everyone let out a loud sharp gasp. "Whoa, you said what now?" Chris was very surprised, even Dave. "I was afraid that Total a Drama wouldn't pick me because they would technically think I am a married woman but I am not yet. I will be after high school. My parents set it up so I can focus more on my Olympic training. Keith and I were not total strangers, we knew each other when we were kids. So that's why on my audition tape I called him my boyfriend." "Wait, was that the thing you were trying to tell me? Whoa, if I had known..." Dave was cut off by Sky's sudden burst of anger. "Yes Dave! But you never wanted to hear it! Why don't you stop living in that fantasy world of yours and grow up!" The score is now Wolves 2, Panthers 2.

"Okay, so far both teams are tied, let's mix it up with some vid clips." Chris annoyed as a monitor appears above him. He turns to the wolves and a clip of Mike in a confessional appears. The spikes haired teen cringed with embarrassment as it began to play;

Mike in the confessional spoke. _"Ever since I found out what Mal did in the first All Stars season I felt so bad even thought I had nothing to do with it. I really want to patched things up with Zoey and my friends. Zoey and Cameron forgave me but I am not sure Gwen will. I don't blame her for hating me, Mal buried her alive. I feel so ashamed I don't deserve her friendship."_

After the clip ended Gwen turned to Mike. "Mike, I don't hate you." "But...whenever to four of us hang out you stayed away from me." "I admit I was really weirded out with the whole Mal thing, but after getting to know you I finally got to know the real you. So it's cool between us." "Really?" "Yeah." She responded fist bumping Mike and he fist bumped back. The score was now Wolves 3, Panthers 2. Chris turned to the Panthers, only this time the monitor played another clip but this time it was Dave. The monitor showed a short clip of Dave messing with the Panthers plane. They all gasped and glared at Dave. "It's not what it looks like." "So you didn't sabotaged the plane so Brick can get voted off?" Chris asked. "Yes." Dave answered but then he got zapped. "I was just trying to make it fly faster." He got zapped again. "Sound like a lie. Let's see what you said in the confessional from the last episode. " Chris said as he played the confessional clip. Dave in the confessional spoke,

_"That wasn't supposed to happen! Sky was going to fly the plane and get voted off!" _Then Chris rewinds to the last Dave confessional.

_"...Sky won't know, she's too busy chasing her dumb dream of being a rhythmic gymnast or whatever. To be honest I wasn't really listening to her about that stuff back at Pahkitew, not because I don't care, I just don't find it interesting. Anyway, she should be the one going home today." Dave said but then became wide eyed when he realized about what he said. "Wait...does that make me a bad guy? Nah, it's just survival of the fittest."_

After the clips ended Sky glared at him with fire in her eyes so hot that it made Dave cringe more than Mike.

There was another moment of silence, Chris turned to the wolves and unintentionally pulled out the card Courtney slipped in. She secretly grinned evilly. His eyes grew wider and looked at Erin. "Erin? How old are you?" "What?" She sees the card Chris was holding and suddenly became nervous. "What's the big deal about her age Chris?" Mike asked. Erin gave in and answered, "The truth is...I...am really...thirteen." Everyone gasped louder than before. "But you don't look thirteen, you are practically the same height as Zoey." Samey said. "I had a growth spurt when I was eleven." "Anything else we should know about you?" Chris asked again. Erin removes something from her right eye, it was a cerulean blue colored contact lens. Her right right eye is really bright baby blue. Chris took a closer look. "Whoa! That is so cool!" Without warning Courtney jumped up and cheered, "Yes! You are so going home Erin! You only have to be sixteen or older to be on this show. I win! I finally win!" "Slow down Miss CIT, I need to talk to the producers before we see who is going home." Chris said pulling out his cell and then looks at the camera. "Will Erin stay or go? Find out right after this."

Later after the break, Chris finished talking to the procurers on the phone and hung up "Okay I just talked them, the rules clearly state that you must be 16 years or older to enter." "Yes! I knew it! Ha! Ha!" Erin buried her face under her arms to hide her embarrassed expression. Zoey tries to comfort her. "Shut it Courtney! I am still talking! but there is an acception called the "prodigy clause"." All of the players were confused when Chrus continued. "If a minor has a special gift, he or she can participate. So...looks like Little Miss Renaissance is still in the game and you wolves get extra points." "What?!" The jealous CIT yelled. The wolves were really amped about it, except Erin who is still blue. "This is an outrage!" She screamed. Then the monitor showed Courtney breaking into the Wolves RV and found Erin's birthday card. Chris knew what was going on but didn't know why until now. "Recognize the person on the screen Courtney?" She sat there, not saying a word.

The buzzer blew loud. "Looks like we are out of time, and even though the score board is not what I expected, the a Wolves win! Hey Chef, go find Anne Maria and Justin."

Later at the ceremony, the rest of the Panthers, except Anne Maria and Justin who are still kissing each other, were glaring harshly at Courtney. "There is definitely a lot of hate in this team. So...the following Panthers are safe; Cody, Rodney, Max, Cody, and Sky." Tosses them hackie sacks. "Which leaves Courtney, Dave, Anne Maria, and Justin." The tension grew rapidly as they wait to see which two are going home. "Even though Courtney and Dave have a lot of votes I think that...Anne Maria and Justin should split." Chris said tossing Courtney and Dave the last two hackie sacks. "What?! But we voted them off!" Cody said feeling outraged. "I understand that but if those two love birds are going to be like through out the rest of this season, then forget it." Chef Hatchet carried them to the hayride of shame and they took off. Either of them cared about being voted off because they have each other.

"Secrets are finally out! How will this effect the rest of the players? Looks like you all will have wait for another exciting thrilling episode of Total Drama Road Warriors!" Chris said signing off for today.


	13. Ghost Island Showdown

"Last time on Total Drama Road Warriors, secrets were finally out, some were sweet, some hurtful, and some were pretty shocking, especially Erin's. Wow, totally blew my mind. Even Courtney and Dave were going to get the boot I had to remove Anne Maria and Justin for being too affectionate with each other. What will come to these young teens now that everything is out in the open? Will Erin recover and regain her cheerful spunk? Will..." Chris interrupted with a phone call and answers it. "Hello? McClain here. Wait? What?! For real?! Then don't stand there, shake a leg!" He hangs up. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, find out right now on TDRW!"

* * *

It was a chilly foggy morning at the lake, everyone was just chilling inside a dining room in a yacht Chris rented, enjoying themselves while feeling skeptical of this sudden generosity. "This was nice of Chris to take both teams out sailing." Samey says trying to sound optimistic when Courtney blew her bubble. "Oh please, if I know Chris it's probably going to another dangerous challenge." "No one asked you Courtney." Gwen said giving Courtney a sharp, cold glare, but she was not the only one. "I am just saying..." "I think you have said enough you sneaky dingo!" Jasmine yelled. "Nice one, you have to teach me those terms." The impressed goth said. "You really hurt Erin's feelings Courtney." Zoey said and Mike added, "Yeah, you went too far." "Hey! I did you two a favor. The last thing you two need is a super fan." The tension broke when an ear splitting whistle cane through the loud speaker. "Attention warriors! Please report to the front deck ASAP!" "Someone go find Erin." "I'll get her." Samey volunteered and took off. She looked around until Samey spotted Erin was at the other end of the yacht, feeling sad, alone, and humiliated, staring out to the horizon with a pensive look on her face. Samey appears from the corner and sees her. She cleared her throat hoping to het Erin's attention. "Hey Erin? Chris wants everyone to meet up at the deck." Erin says nothing but stares at the water. "Um, okay, see you there." Samey walks off.

A little bit later, everyone was already at the deck, Erin was the last one to show up standing away from the group. "Morning competitors, today's challenge will be a scavenger hunt for items seen from TDI to TDAS. Your teams must find some treasures, one for each player, but most importantly, it is mandatory that you show up with one or one of your players will get an automatic boot out of the competition. Got it?" Everyone nodded letting the host know they understood. "Good, any questions?" "Are these treasures under water? Because refuses to swim." "I am glad you asked Max. Look over yonder." Chris points to something that made everyone wide eyed with shock. "But...it...it can't be..." It was the once sunken Camp Wananakwa, floating right in front of them. "Wait a minute! Didn't that place sink in that Heroes versus Villains finale?" "Yes it did, but some strange phenomenon brought it back up to the surface. It just showed up two weeks ago. Crazy huh? Anyway, you can find your treasures hidden somewhere on that island." "Wait! How can you be sure it's stable?!" Shawn exclaimed. "I sent the interns to hide the items and they came back fine. Now I was going to assign each of you a treasure but instead I thought it would be more fun, for me and difficult for you, if I don't." "This sounds more like a blind treasure hunt." Cody said suspiciously. "Well duh, that's the whole point. Behind me is a board, a board with pictures of items with your team colors. They are numbered by how common or difficult they are to find, from a simple bowl to a golden Chris statue. What you find you keep."

~in the confessional~

"Man this will be easy, I played online computer games with the similar situation. Items like that sword are always difficult and time consuming to find but since this is Total Drama and not a video game I'll just play it safe and find something simple." Sam said.

...

"I am not sure if I can continue having with a relationship with Courtney, I had no idea she has a dark side but I am sure there is some goodness inside her." Rodney said hoping it's true.

~confessional ends~

"Now before we reach shore, are there any questions." "Um Chris, what does that question mark with a very high number represent?" Rodney asked. "Oh yeah, there may or may not be The Sword of Victory on the island." Everyone gasped softly with awe. "Yeah that would be awesome but like I said I am not sure, it might still be sitting at the bottom of the lake. I suggest you stick with the common object, but to make things interesting if by some crazy chance you find it you get to keep it as a souvenir and I'll throw in a cool faux leather over-the-shoulder sheath thing to go with it." They reached the moldy covered docks. "And...go!" They all ran out of the yacht and started their wild blind treasure hunt but they stopped when Chris yelled out, "One more thing! I don't know how long this island will stay a float so if I were you I would use this time wisely!" They looked at each other nervously and resumed their quest. Dave held Erin's shoulder, making her halt. "I wish you luck Erin." She raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Since when you do you actually care Dave?" "After what Courtney did to you I was very concerned but least you'll soon know the difference between good friends and total back stabbers." "What are you talking about?" "They may either treat you like a little kid or use you. After all you are younger than they are." She hears Jasmine calling out to her and turned her head. "Hey Erin, wanna team up with me?" "Sure." Erin said with a smile, then turn back to Dave with a miffed look. "I don't care what you say Dave, my friends like me for me. End of story." She runs off to join the others.

~in the confessional~

"What? Telling her that was good strategy. She gets paranoid, which leads to being sloppy or not trusting the others which makes them doubt her abilities and stuff, and then eventually the weak link label will be off my back and they vote her off. That way Courtney will stop under estimating me." Dave said.

...

"Why should I worry? Just because Courtney ruined my life by revealing that I am a few years younger than everyone! Besides, they are my friends and they would never treat me differently." Erin says feeling confident the others still like her.

~confessional ends~

Some of the players scattered all over the island in teams; Sam and Samey, Mike and Shawn, Jasmine and Erin, and Gwen and Zoey. The others went solo.

A half an hour later, Sam and Samey returned to the dock. "Sam and Samey already have found their treasures; Sam found a racquet, and Samey found a helmet seen from most of TD's zip line challenges, you guys better get moving unless you wanna go home early." Chris speaking through his megaphone from the yacht.

Somewhere in the forest, Erin and Jasmine were walking through the forest, it reeked of smelly lake water, fish, and scum. "Stick close Erin, some of these mud puddles look pretty deep." Erin looked at Jasmine as she held her hand like an overprotective mother would. "Um...okay Jasmine."

~in the confessional~

"I'm sure she's just looking out for me." Erin said, sounding a bit melancholy.

...

"Erin maybe a prodigy but she's still young and it's my job to make sure nothing bad happens like a big sister would." Jasmine said.

~confessional ends~

Somewhere else on the island, Rodney found an empty barrel and was about to grab it but then he sees from the distance Courtney. "Hey Courtney!" He yelled as he ran up to her but then the ginger haired farm boy got his feet stuck in the mud and he was knee deep. Rodney attempts to struggle out but no dice. Courtney saw him. "Uh...hi." He said with a nervous laugh.

~in the confessional~

"Rodney is okay and all but he is not exactly alliance material. He's more of a servant." Courtney said.

**flashback**

The screen shows random clips of Rodney serving Courtney; getting her coffee, carrying her over mud pits, making her bed, and guarding the bathroom so she can use it private.

**flashback ends**

"Anyway the teams will merge soon, I don't know when, and I need his vote to kick the others off."

~confessional ends~

"Rodney, why are you in the mud?" "It was an accident, anyway found anything?" "No, this challenge is so ridiculous, there is no list of items we need to find, no clues, it's totally a waste of time." "Actually, I did find something for you." The grumpy CIT's frown turned into a smile. "Really? Show me!" Rodney pulls out an ice cream bowl and hands it to her. Courtney gave him a mild glare. "An ice cream bowl?" "Yeah, it made me think of you because you are so sweet."

~in the confessional~

"Then again, the last thing I need is an unnecessary love interest, especially ones who fall in love too fast with the next girl that shows him kindness and gives me that dumb flirty look. There were some close calls, he had mini crushes on; Sky, Jasmine, Samey, Gwen, Anne Maria, Sierra, and Zoey." Courtney said.

~confessional ends~

"Gee, thanks Rodney." Courtney said pretending to like his gesture of kindness. Rodney tries again to get out but couldn't. "Hey Courtney? I never as, you much but could you put that empty barrel in a safe place until I get out?" He asked pointing to the item behind him because he couldn't turn around. "Sure Rodney." "Thanks Courtney." She walked over to the barrel pushed it to it's side and rolled it behind a bush, but then it rolled down a steep slope. Courtney's bugged out a little. "Courtney? Is everything okay?" Rodney asked while struggling. She darted her eyes a bit and answered, "Uh...everything is fine. I'll get you some help." Courtney lied and ran off.

Around the same time, in a swamp, Max found a baby carriage trapped in the mud. "Darn infantile contraption!" While he was still trying to get his treasure unstuck he heard a scream. "Ahhhh!" "Silence...you? Huh? Meh." He then resumes pulling the carriage, it slipped out of the mud as well from his hands, and it knocked him out. Max fell down. "Owie."

Shawn explored the Wawanakwa Pet Cemetery, keeping his guard up, looking for anything useful. He tripped over over something, it was a shovel. "Awe sweet!" The zombie warrior grabbed it and did some cool fighting moves with it, he slipped backwards assuming he is about to fall into one of the open graves. Shawn waited, but noticed the ground was bouncy. He wasn't even in the grave, he was sitting on something that felt like an inflated cushion. "Okay, this is new."

Meanwhile back on the yacht, Chris and Chef Hatchet were watching everything from the monitors. "Heh heh, this is genius, look at at them, running around without a clue." Just then noticed something weird just flew by carrying something but the image was too blurry. "Uh...Chef? Did you by any chance added something to the challenge?" "Are you kidding? Trying walk on that semi dry ground is challenging enough, feels like walking through thick pudding." "Get one of the interns to check the playback, I don't want any mishaps like before."

Back on the island Zoey and Gwen were searching through the woods. Zoey found a compass in good condition, Gwen was still looking. "Zoey, why don't you head back to the dock." "Are you sure?" "Positive, the last thing I wanna do is keep you waiting. Besides I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting." The goth chick smiled. Zoey blushed a little. "Well...if you are absolutely sure..." "Yes now go." Gwen said with a giggle and nudged her friend. Zoey and Gwen took off in separate directions. Sky was heading back with a hammer when she saw Zoey coming from the other path, the gymnast's stomach was mixed with over excited butterflies and the gnawing feeling of guilt. She managed to take a deep breath and caught up with her. "Oh hey Sky, how are you?" "Oh...fine. I see you found a compass." "Yeah. I hope Mike is waiting for me." "What if he's not?" Zoey giggles and answers, "I don't mind waiting." Sky sighed. "Listen Zoey, there is something I need to tell you. See..." They heard a whistling sound surrounding them, playing an eerie tune. "What was that?" The redhead indie said. The whistling went on for a bit and then it stopped. "Must've been one of the players." Sky assumed but when she turned around, Zoey was gone. "Huh?!"

Mike cautiously climbed up the stairs of the ruined McClain Spa hotel. He already knew what he was looking for because he caught reruns of Total Drama All Stars. The brave teen headed straight for the boy's bedroom and found the Gilded Chris Award laying on the floor. Mike picked it up immediately. "Man, Mal must be pretty dumb, no wonder he lost to me." He suddenly heard Zoey screaming from outside. "Zoey? Zoey?!" The worried boyfriend ran out of the old boy's sleeping quarters, down the moist hallway, and descends toward the exit. Shawn came in to check in and saw Mike ruining past him. "Mike? Whoa dude wears the fire?" He asked and ran after him but by the time Shawn stepped out Mike was gone. "What is going on here?!"

Jasmine was searching through the bushes when she noticed a barrel rolling by and ran into a rock, out of the barrel was a flashlight. She picked it up. "Better than nothing." Then Jasmine sees Sky running up to her. "Jasmine! Have you seen Zoey? I can't find her anywhere." "When did you last see her?" "Right next to me, we were talking and then poof she's gone." "What? You too?" Shawn asked walking up to them. "What? You mean Mike is missing too?" Sky said in a worrying tone which made Jasmine and Shawn look at her oddly, the zombie warrior resumed speaking, "Yeah. He had that worried look and ran out. It was like he vanished into thin air." "I wouldn't be surprised Chris us behind all this." Jasmine said.

Back at the yacht the interns found something shocking and showed it to Chris. "Alright, what did you guys find?" He took a look at the monitor. He saw Courtney, Mike, and Zoey trapped in stocks at the top of the tier. Their treasures were gathered in a small pile away from them. "What the?! Awe man! It's the TD 100th episode all over again! Better tell the campers."

Gwen was heading back to the dock with novelty dinosaur bone from TDA when she saw the others gathering around with worry. It made her curious and walked toward them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" "Gwen! Thank goodness you are okay!" "Why wouldn't I be?" "Mike, Zoey, and Courtney are missing." "What?!" Just then Chris Chris echoed in the air. "Attention players! First of all I had nothing to do with it! Second of all, Mike, Courtney, and Zoey have somehow been captured and trapped in stocks at the tier challenge from TDAS! Side note, change in plans! Whoever is not captured must go and rescue them! And that person will win invincibility for their team! McClain out." Jasmine noticed Erin was nowhere to be found. "Erin?! Oh no, everyone head for the tiers, I'll go find Erin." Everyone split up. Dave heard everything from the bushes, holding a slingshot he found in a toolshed.

~in the confessional~

"I would risk my person to save them, but...I rather spend my time finding something to go with my slingshot." Dave said.

~confessional ends~

"Erin?! Erin?! Erin!" Jasmine called out while running, Erin stepped out of the bushes. "Jasmine I'm fine I didn't travel far." "Listen Erin, some of our friends just got kidnapped by some rogue robot. This is no time to wonder off like a kid." Erin gasped sharply when she said that. "I cannot believe what I am hearing!" "I didn't mean it like that Erin, besides you are a few years younger." "Is this why you keep ordering me around?" The young contestant backed away in disbelief. "Erin..." "Stop right there! I may be young but that doesn't mean I should be treated this way. Now if you'll excuse me I have my own treasure to find!" Erin bellowed and took off. Jasmine ran as fast as she could but she wasn't able to catch up to her.

~in the confessional~

"That's it! I had it! If I can't get treated like an equal then forget it! The gloves are coming off!" Erin yelled angrily.

~confessional ends~

The young player lost Jasmine and stopped to take a breather. She sat on a rock burying her face in her hands, feeling sad and more alone than before. Suddenly without warning Erin felt a light tremor, the ground beneath her gave way and she fell. While falling into the dark earthy abyss, her life flashed before her eyes, memories of her being teased, shunned and not taken seriously. Erin's descent ended as she landed in the shallow muddy water.

At the top of the tier, Zoey was more terrified than the time she was captured by Zeek. Mike noticed, even though he can't hold or hug her, he can still wrap his foot around her ankle. "It will be okay Zoey, I promise." "Thanks Mike." They both looked at each other lovingly. Courtney got annoyed. "Oh get with the program! We are captured on an unstable island! This is not the time to be all lovey dovey!" They paid no attention to her which annoyed Courtney more.

Jasmine returned and joined the others who were already at the site. "Hey Jasmine, did you find Erin?" "No." She responded sadly. "What happened?" Gwen asked. "I might've said something that made her upset, I can't find her anywhere." "Don't worry as soon as one of us rescues the other players, we'll go look for her." Sky suggested. "Alright, everyone hold up your weapons, who or what kidnapped them might still be around so stand your ground." Jasmine commanded as they climbed up on the hardened lava, swam across the third tier, and climbed up the ladder. They took a peek scanned the area, they see the others being guarded by the Total Drama Machine. Gwen eyes bugged and whispered, "I thought that thing went down with the island." "Well it looks like it came back from the dead." Shawn answered. Jasmine gave the signal to take down the robot and free them. They rose up from the edge and charged at it.

"No wait!" Mike warned them. Suddenly beams of light shot down from the sky, causing the others to fall on their backs. They looked up and saw Cameron's armor, tattered, torn, but still running. "So that's..." Sky was going to finish when Courtney interrupted, "The robot that captured us and the other one is acting like a guard?" "Yeah." Jasmine was about to strike when the TD machine actives Chef's pasta cannon blasted her along with the others with sticky meat sauce. "Ew! I hope someone comes to our rescue." Sky said, Out of nowhere Max appeared. "What in the name of Maleficent is going on here?" Another blast of meat sauce was fired at him. "Ew! This is disgusting!" Gwen was about to use her dinosaur bone to smash the locks but the possessed armor grabbed her before she had the chance. Just when things couldn't get more crazy, the TD machine switched the cannon with a USB drive. It let out a very dangerous amount of energy. The deadly automaton pointed it at Mike and wheeled closer to him. "Oh man! This is bad! If that robot takes Mike out, then it will take out the rest, along with my career!" Chris exclaimed as he watched the monitor.

"Hey!" Someone yelled out fiercely. The robots turned around. It was Erin, standing there, soaking wet, focused, and filled with rage. "Stand down or else." She said, feeling fearless. The Armor few toward her but Erin took it out by stabbing it in it's chest plate with a sword? It was no ordinary sword, it was The legendary Sword of Victory. Everyone was in awe. She flung it off her sword with great strength, it slipped off the blade, and fell onto the second tier. Dave was still looking around when he saw that robot fell. "Yep, made a good choice not getting involved." He said. The indifferent germaphobic spotted a holster with a pocket hanging on one of the ladders, he recognized it from TDWT. "Sweet." He started climbing upward.

Back at the battle, The TD machine activated a mallet. They both charged at each other at the same time. Everyone cheered her on but it didn't change the intense expression on her face. They swung and dated each other's attack until Erin sliced off the mallet off the robot's servo. It made the robot angry and used it's other servo to knock the sword out of her grip. It began to chase her around. Erin saw the opportunity and decided to take it. She flipped into the air over the robot, grabbed the mallet, and swung it super fast to knock it's head off. She won. Everyone cheered louder for her victory. "Erin wins invincibly for the Wolves! Again!" Chris announced and then danced around feeling relieved that his career is safe again.

Same time, Dave made it and grabbed the belt. "Yes! Two for the price of one and I didn't get a sing,d scratch." He suddenly heard the sound of someone hitting metal and looked up. The robot's head got lounged onto his noggin, it electrified him and exploded. Dave moaned and fell into the water tier unconscious.

~in the confessional~

"Well that could've gone better." Dave said feeling exhausted.

~confessional ends~

After the robots were defeated, and the captive players were freed, everyone started walking back to the dock with their treasures. Cody was the last one to return and brought a magnifying glass with him and the slightly unconscious Dave was being carried by Rodney who has half covered in mud. As soon he regained consciousness, the sad farm boy set him down on his feet. Chef Hatchet handed Erin her sword sheath holster. "Since the wolves technically won, you Panthers will lose one of your own and sadly I must announced that Rodney will be going home." Chris said. Rodney frowned more.

~in the confessional~

"I can't believe my Courtney betrayed me." Rodney said and sighed sadly.

~confessional ends~

"Sorry dude, time to take the Boat of Losers so you can catch your Hayride of Shame." Chris said pointing to the boat behind him. Rodney hopped on and didn't bother to look back as it sailed away. Everyone waved goodbye to him. "I hate to break this goodbye moment but we should get out of here now." Shawn said. "Why? The island seems fine." Max retorted. "For now, it's being supported by weather balloons." "What?!" Everyone responded.

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Trouble in the Jungle

"Well then let's get back on the yacht!" Courtney hollered. "Actually you can't." Chris said which made everyone giving him a perplexed look. "Um, may I ask why not?" She asked. "Because the yacht is a hologram, and so am I." Chris and the yacht faded a bit. Everyone gasped and were boggled by his insane ideas. "How are we supposed to get out of here?!" Samey screamed with panic. Cody tries to calm her down. "Easy, use those." Chris said pointing to the boats; one canoe, two rubber rafts, a rubber tube tied to one of the rafts, and a water ski. "There are GPS's in each one, just follow them to your destination and you'll be fine. Erin already took off in a water ski. "Erin! Wait up!" Jasmine said. Everyone else took off and grabbed a boat; Jasmine shares a raft with Shawn, Samey, Gwen, Sam, Zoey, and Mike got on rafts, Cody and Sky shared a canoe, and Courtney, Dave , and Max got the last raft but this one had a rubber tube attached to it. Max took the tube. "Start rowing minions!" He bellowed.

Everyone was already halfway from Wananakwa. As they row closer the island, the fog got thicker with each passing minute, filling the air with tension and fear. They arrived at the shore. Max found a recorder and pressed played.

"Hello competitors, guess what day it is? It's Merge Day, no Wolves, no Panthers, from now on each of you are on your own." Everyone immediately took off their headbands. Erin rolled her eyes not caring. "Awe, is little Erin sad because now she is alone?" Courtney said mocking her. Samey walked up to the mean CIT and says, "Shut it Courtney!" It made Courtney freeze a little.

~in the confessional~

"Samey looks so hot when she stands up to Courtney like that." Cody said commenting on Samey's aggressive side.

...

"Thank goodness it's Merge Day, but the others may still try to vote me off, all because I revealed that Erin is a few years younger. Sheesh, I don't see what the big deal is, they should be mad at her not me. Anyway, I was this close to going home last night. Of course I am sure Rodney won't vote me off, he is still nuts about me. Then there is Max, he probably supports my cunning, and Dave...well...he has no other choice, next to Samey and Cody, he is the weakest link. I have to stay in the game long enough to make it to the final two and I don't care what I have to do to get there. If aliens did exist I would trade Dave for a device that brainwashes the others to do my bidding; drop out of the competition, respect me...oh! Maybe make Mike brake up with Zoey against his will." Courtney said with a snicker.

~confessional ends~

"While you are on Boney Island, you guys are going to have a survival challenge. You need to go through this dangerous island and get to the other side using your GPS's. By the time you get to your destination we'll be there to pick you all up. First one to make it wins immunity and gets to vote someone off. McClain out."

"I have been meaning to ask you, if you win are you really going to burn the money?" "Yes." "Why?" "I'm only going to do it in front of Sky." "Dave, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, not to mention crazy." "But it's the only way to get back at Sky. Well...it was before I found out more about her and Keith. But still..." "Look, do you really wanna get back at Sky? Use the money to improve yourself." "Really?" "Yeah, you know update your wardrobe, change your attitude, and get some therapy to help you get over your issues. That way you'll get lots of girlfriends and post pics on your social page. Sky will see them and will regret ever underestimating you." "Wow, that's brilliant Courtney." "Once you and I get to the finals I'll let you win."

~in the confessional~

"Of course I am not helping him, even with the money he is still a major dork. I just need his vote to help me stay in the game. When the time comes I don't need him, probably around the final four or three, that's when I'll dump him. Depending if he survives this challenge." Courtney said.

~confessional ends~

"Quit your babbling and row!" Max yelled. Courtney and Dave grumbled as they continue to row. Meanwhile Erin was still ahead of the others, her facial expression hasn't changed since she challenged the robots to fight. She ignored Jasmine and the others calling out to her, even Zoey.

They arrived at a shore but it was too foggy to see what island they were on. As they got off their boats they see an arrow pointing to a path through an unusual thick wood so thick that you can't see the other trees. There was a note attached to the sign that said, "Your challenge is simple, hike through the woods. First one to make it to the other side wins."

The players followed the path until they reached what looks like an entrance. They all stepped inside and gasped, they found themselves in a twisted jungle environment. "Uh oh, I think I know where we are..." Gwen said but the entrance suddenly closed on them before Gwen could finish her sentence. "Psyche!" Chris said on the monitor a over the closed entrance. "What's going on McClain? I thought you said this was a survival challenge. Why lead us to this mutant zoo?" The miffed goth girl said glaring at the psychotic host. "That's only half true, yes you must make it to the other side but in order to do that you need to rescue Total Drama's songbird Ella, who is currently tied up and trapped in a tower." "And why may I ask?" Courtney asked. "Because after you untie Ella, she'll get up from the chair she was sitting on, which will activate a secret panel from the floor, press the red button and it releases sleeping gas that only effects mutants and activate the an exit door located on the other side of this habitat. First one to rescue Ella wins immunity." "How do you expect us to defend ourselves against mutant animals?" Cody asked. "That's what that blind treasure was about, you'll be protecting yourselves using those items you found on Wawanakwa. Duh." "How am I supposed to fight off mutants with a bowl?!" Courtney yelled angrily. Jasmine couldn't stand her attitude and the way she embarrassed Erin earlier. Suddenly Shawn's nose suddenly picked up something subtle from the bowl the former CIT was holding. "Hey Courtney, any particular reason why your bowl smells like a sewer swamp sundae?" Courtney gave Shawn a puzzled look until her nose picked up the scent, her face turned green and she threw up in her bowl a little. She slowly placed the barf filled bowl on a tree stump. Jasmine giggled lightly at what just happened. Her eyes noticed Mike shivering. "Mike? Are you alright mate? You're shaking like a dried up leaf on a windy day." "Mike is afraid of mutant gofers." Zoey answered on his behalf and the Australian girl responded, "Seriously? That scary Huh?" "Yeah." Mike said, terrified at the thought of running into them. Dave rolled his eyes.

There was a loud rustle in the bushes, one of Larry's children appeared, it snarled and drooled at them. Everyone except Dave were shocked by the site of it. "Yeah right, like mutants are real, they are probably just robots that look like mutants. Watch." He said as he patted it like a horse. The baby monster plant grabbed Dave using it's mouth. "You were saying Dave?" Chris asked rhetorically with a smirk. He muffled with panic which made the creature spit him out. Dave was freaked out by the slimy texture and smell of the plant monster's drool. "Ahhhhh!" He panicked more and ran around screaming for moist towelettes until Erin tripped him with her foot. He fell flat on his face. She grabbed Dave by the collar, pulled the traumatized teen up onto his feet, and slapped him. "Either grow a spine...or shut up!" He nodded with a whimper.

~in the confessional~

"I know the situation was stressful but that is no reason for Erin to yell at someone, even if it is Dave. Although he did sabotaged the Panther plane, nearly buried Sky alive with that Avalanche, and...actually on second thought he did deserve that." Zoey said.

~confessional ends~

"If I were you guys, I start planning on how to rescue Ella...like yesterday before more of those mutant animals come after you. Ready, set, and go!" Chris said and then blew his air horn. Erin took off on her own. "Wait, Erin!" "You heard Chris, it's every player for themselves." "But we need to work together, to save Ella and make sure Courtney doesn't get immunity." "I know, that's what I am doing. If I can take down a couple of malfunctioned robots I think I can handle this, or did you forget?" Erin said glaring at Jasmine. "Oh let her go Jasmine, after all she took those robots easy." Courtney said with a teasing tone. Jasmine glared at her and turned her gaze back to Erin. "Look Erin, I..." Another roar bellowed from deep within the jungle. A giant mutant chicken appeared from the trees, shrieking, and the others scattered all over the area in terror without realizing they were separated. Erin dashed off.

~in the confessional~

"Easy?! Courtney has no idea what I have been through!" Erin shouted out.

**flashback**

Erin rose up from the shallow muddy water and looked up, all she could see was a small light from above and around her was darkness. She spotted a medium sized tunnel and started to crawl into it. The smells of the earth and stinky water almost made Erin to lose her lunch. She finally reached toward the end and sees a spacious cavern. A light pierced from above revealing a way out and The Sword of Victory sitting on a pedestal like rock surrounded by fresh water sharks. At first she was going to chicken out but when all of those memories of her being teased, ignored, and humiliated ran through her mind, Erin became a whole new person. She dove into the water and took out the terrors of the deep, crawling out of the water and grabbed the sword, holding it up as the light gleamed in it, blinding the wounded sharks.

**flashback ends**

"When you mess with me, you awaken the beast." She glared at the camera.

~confessional ends~

Shawn stopped to catch his breath. "Phew, that was nuts, huh Jasmine. Jasmine?" He noticed his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a mutant gofer emerged from the ground. The zombie Hunter screamed at the sight if it but managed to bop it on the nose and quickly climbed up a tree.

~in the confessional~

"Now I understand why Mike is scared of those gofers. They are like giant hairless, blind zombies!" Shawn said.

~confessional ends~

Jasmine woke up moaning when she realized she was in an underground tunnel. "What?! Awe man!" What made it worse is tunnels were mutant gofer sized. "How did I end up here?"

**flashback**

Jasmine was right behind Shawn after they ran away from that mutant chicken. She turned her head slightly to see if it was following but didn't notice the gofer sized and tripped, falling in there.

**flashback ends**

Jasmine face palmed herself after realizing it.

Zoey, Sky, Gwen, Dave, Cody and Sam end up at the swamp. "Oh man, this place stinks! I am so glad I wasn't picked for the first AllStars season." Cody said while holding his nose. Zoey looked around for Mike. "Oh no, we lost Mike!" "Dave go find Mike, and while you are at it go find the Samey, Shawn, and Jasmine. We need all the help we can get." Gwen ordered. "But wait...who will get immunity?" "Our lives are more important. Besides it doesn't matter who gets immunity as long as Courtney or Max don't get it." Dave sighed and walked off.

~in the confessional~

"I rather ride a dirty wild boar across a greasy mud pit on a rainy day than work with them." Dave said in a harsh tone.

~confessional ends~

"Faster! We have to get to the tower before the others show up." Courtney complained until she opened her eyes and noticed the carriage wasn't moving. She sees Max standing in the clearing with his eyes closed shut and holding two fingers from both hands up to his head. "What are you doing?!" "I am trying to mind meld with these mutant monsters, they'll make excellent henchmen." "You do realize the longer you stand there the more likely you'll get eaten?" "Nonsense! Once they sense my kindred spirit they will help me win the challenge!" A mutant squirrel appears. "You, tree crawler, I command you to obey me!" The squirrel's eyes glee red a fires lightening bolts out of it's eyes at a Max. His hair was singed. The squirrel roared which made Max run away screaming. Courtney sighed and said, "Forget this! I'll find way own way out." She hopped out of the carriage and walked off.

"Okay, in order to get out of this crazy place alive we need a game plan to rescue Ella." Gwen said and looked at the others for any ideas or suggestions when Sam spoke, "If I know my video games, the tower she's trapped in is heavily guarded." "What makes you say that?" Sky asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ask Larry." Zoey says pointing to a giant mutant Venus flytrap, wrapping it's vines around the tower. "Okay, that is scary." The nervous gymnast said.

Erin continued to storm through the jungle, hacking through vines, branches and huge leave that were in her way. "I'll show them." She said under her breath. Her feet accidentally stepped into quicksand. "Oh no! Oh no! Help!" The young sword wielding prodigy yelled out but no one answered. "Not again!" She said crying, thus time there was no escape. All Erin could do was think back to those days when she was young, practicing a lot, watching Total Drama, remembering how Zoey changed between seasons, and the stiff she has been going through this past season. She was up to her neck in quicksand when someone grabbed and pulled her out by her shoulders. Erin gasped, feeling relived to be free. She looked up and her rescuer was Samey. "Samey? How did you..?" "I followed from the distance, but then I lost you fir a bit until I heard you calling for help." She explained and saw Erin's face become extra melancholy. "Erin, Jasmine told me why you were upset and she's sorry for calling you a kid. She didn't mean it." "I know. I realized that now, it's just...I am so embarrassed about how I was acting earlier. I'm afraid they won't like me anymore." "That's not true and besides it's never too late to apologize." Samey smiled at Erin sweetly. The young contestant smiled back.

"Where's Dave?" Sam asked, it has been about thirty minutes since Dave left. "He's probably lost." Sky said with an annoyed tone. "This is taking too long let's start the plan anyway. Everyone get into your positions." Gwen said. They scattered to various spots around Larry, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "You know Zoey, now that the teams have been disbanded, you don't have to hold back right?" "I do." "And so will Mike. Maybe just incase, you and I should form an alliance." "Sky, I understand your concern but Mike and I have talked about it before; if we were on different teams or when the teams disband we promise each other that neither of us would hold back and play fair." Sky took a minute to absorb what Zoey just said. "Wow...that's so...incredibly mature of you two."

~in the confessional~

"Honestly, I really wanted to say she is ridiculous!" Sky yelled out.

~confessional ends~

Mike pants searching for Zoey when he found Dave lurking around. "Dave? Are you okay?" "Yes I am! Why wouldn't I?!" "She's she I was just asking...whoa!" Mike sees a nasty bump on Dave's head. "Dude your head, we should tell Chris when this challenge is over." Dave eyes widened, thinking that Chris will automatically send him home which means he'll be out of the game, and then narrowed with fury. He pulled out one of the tranquilizer balls and aimed it at him. Mike backed away with caution. "What are you doing?" "If anyone is going to win immunity it's me! I need it more than you!" Dave yelled. "Dave calm down." Mike said... "You calm down!" Dave uses his tranquil balls to knock him out. Mike didn't have enough time to dodge and got hit, starting to feel numb and sleepy, and fell backward into the gofer hole. He suddenly heard Shawn calling out. "Mike!" Dave quickly hid himself before he showed up. Shawn followed Mike into the hole to rescue him. Dave came out of his hiding spot and sighed with relief as he leaned on a tree. The tree started to fall forward and blocked the hole, turns out it's roots were rotten. He walked away whistling nonchalant.

~in the confessional~

"What? One of them was was going to get voted off anyway. Might as well be now. Besides I am not going home on merge day again." Dave said. Then he got a splitting headache. "Ow."

~confessional ends~

Jasmine was still searching for a way out when she saw an unconscious Mike and her boyfriend about to get eaten by a mutant gofer. The spelunking creature slowly unhinged it's jaw. She ran up and punches it in the nose. "Take that you overgrown dirt eating rodent!" The mutant gofer ran away screeching. "Jasmine!" Shawn hugged her. "Thank goodness you are okay!" "I'm fine, but what happened to Mike?" "I don't know I was climbing from tree to tree when I saw him falling backward in that hole." He pointed to the hole which is now blocked. She took a closer look at Mike's face and sees some pink residue. "I smell a rat." Jasmine said as she picked Mike up and carried him on her shoulder. "Come on, we better find another way out."

Meanwhile, Gwen gave the signal to the others to distract Larry long enough for one of them to climb the tower and save Ella. "Charge!" Un fortunately Larry was not alone, her children appeared out if no where to protect her. The players retreated to a safe distance away from the hideous monsters. "Awe man! It didn't work!" Cody said. "No worries." Dave said as he walked out of the bushes with a confident look on his face. "Dave? Where are the others? Where's Mike?" "Oh I don't know about the others but as a for Mike...I suggest you move on." Zoey begins to tear up. "No! It can't be!" "Yeah, sorry about that, but lucky for you all I am here to save you with these." He held up his tranquil ball pouch and slingshot. "All I have to do is launch some of these tranquil balls at the plants, they fall asleep long enough for me to go up the tower, rescue the lovely Ella, and press the button to end the game. Any questions?" Sam raised his hand and answered, "Um...what tranquil balls?" Dave looked at his hands noticing his stuff was gone. A drop of water splashed on him from above but when Dave looked up it was really saliva from one of Larry's kids, it had his tools and threw them away. Dave gulped and said, "Oh no."

Up in a tree, Samey and Erin grabbed a vine. The cheerleader looked at her and asked, "Ready?" "Ready." They swung at the same time over the others and Larry's kids. Samey poured the vomit from Courtney's sundae bowl into Larry's mouth, the monstrous plant got sick and passed out. The mutant plant sibling carried their mom somewhere else to get healthy. The two courageous girls were able to swing into the tower through the window with ease. "You have got to be kidding me." Courtney said after she showed up. The others, except Courtney and Dave, cheered. Erin cut the rope with her sword while Samey removed the gag from Ella's mouth. The songbird happily gasped with a smile and said, "Oh thank you so much." She got up from her chair and the panel rose up from the floor knocking it over. Erin and Samey smiled at each other and pressed the button at the same time. The gas was released everyone putting the mutants to sleep and the exit door on the other side of the habitat was opened. "Samey and Erin have won immunity, everyone out of the mutant pool and report to the beach on the other side of the island to get picked up." Chris announced on the speaker.

All of the players headed for the exit. Dave comforts Zoey. "It will be okay Zoey." "No it won't." "Well, maybe now you can start over. Maybe with a guy who is normal and good looking, someone like..." They see Jasmine climbing out of the hole near the exit with Mike and Shawn. "Mike!" Zoey exclaimed feeling relieved that her boyfriend is okay but at the same time was concerned when she saw him out cold. She over to them and Dave snuck away with panic. "He's fine mate, don't worry." Jasmine said to the worried redhead indie chick. Zoey sighed with relief. "Listen Zoey, there is something you should know." Shawn said. "Hey! Pick up the pace people! The sooner you get to the yacht, the sooner you start to decide who is going home!" Chris said.

Later that night after everyone got back to the mainland for the elimination ceremony. Jasmine sat next to Erin. "Hey Erin." "Hey Jasmine." "About before..." "It's okay, I forgive you. Can you forgive me?" "Of course mate." Chrus appears with a plate of marshmallows. "Wow, what an exciting day. Now I have one more piece of news; we ran out of hackie sacks so we'll be going back to the marshmallow system. Samey and Erin have both won immunity for saving Ella, so...the first two go to them." Chris throws the first two marshmallows to them, the two lucky girls high five each other. "The rest of you are safe; Cody, Jasmine, Sam, Shawn, Sky, Gwen, Zoey, Mike, and Courtney." Everyone got their marshmallows except Max and Dave. "Max, Dave, you dudes are on thin ice. Max, you attempted to mentally connect with some of the mutant wild life and failed. Even if you did you will not be as evil as Dave here." The once clean and tidy Dave became stiff with tension. "Looks like the last marshmallow goes to...Max." "What?! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Dave screamed, feeling like robbed when it reality he did it to himself again. "Any final words Dave?" "Yeah! I hope Total Drama gets cancelled! I hope Mike and Zoey's and everyone's relationship gets permanently severed! And I think all of you are freaks! Just be normal! Normal is good, normal is better than being whatever you all are, normal is..." Dave noticed he was already on the road. "Of course." He said with a sigh of defeat and sat down, but then he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ye-ow!"

"Hm, I wonder what he was mumbling about. Oh well, who cares. Only twelve players to go. Come back next time on Total Drama Road Warriors!" Chris said.


	15. A Race Down the Aisle

Later that night after elimination the former members the sapphire wolf team walked back to their RV, feeling tired and dirty. Sam yawned loudly. "Man I am glad that back to back island adventure is over. The only thing I wanna do right now is take shower, get into bed, and play a few levels on my game guy." Jasmine sees the former members of the Pyrite Panther team moving into the once known Wolf RV. She dashed inside and sees them unpacking. "Hey! What are you guys doing?!" She asked glaring at Courtney. The cowardly former CIT became a little nervous when the Australian chick loomed over her.

~in the confessional~

"I hate it when Jasmine does that. I cannot wait to kick her off. Why couldn't Chris pick Leshawna's friend Jasmine, at least I would look at someone at the same eye level." Courtney said.

~confessional ends~

"Relax Jasmine, Chris told us to move into your RV, since both of our teams have merged and all." Courtney explained. "Besides, the lawyers called him saying the present condition of our RV is hazardous to our health." Max added. They resumed unpacking. "Are you kidding me? We have to bunk with Courtney?! Blech!" Erin exclaimed. "Don't worry mate, she won't be here long. Once she is booted off, we can breath easy." Samey walked over to Cody who is unpacking on the boy's side of the RV. "Hey. Looks like we'll be traveling together." She smiled coyly while blushing and Cody did the same. "Yeah, I guess so." Sky finished unpacking her things when Mike and Zoey walked up to her. "Hey Sky, welcome back." The spikes haired dude said with a friendly smile. She looked at them, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Hey, thanks. It's great to be back." Sky resounded with a friendly smile.

~in the confessional ~

"I should feel better now that Dave is finally out of the game but being in the same RV with Mike and Zoey again is giving that squirmy, burning feeling inside. I have to stay my mind on the game, otherwise I'll lose another chance to win the million. Besides, I have more acrobatic experience than those two combined, which means a I can take them down easy I mean hello, their love for each other will be their downfall. Is that mean?" Sky said.

~confessional ends~

It was almost dawn, Zoey was in the middle of sleeping when she was awoken by a gentle hand nudging her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see it was Mike. "Mike? What are you doing up?" "I want to show you something." Seven minutes later, Mike had Zoey blindfolded and led her out of the RV and got her to stop. "Okay, now, take off your blindfold." She slipped it off her face and gasped at the most beautiful site ever; a sunrise at Niagara Falls. He held her close from behind while Zoey was in awe. "So, what do you think?" "Oh Mike, it's beautiful." "Just like you." She smiled and looked at Mike.

~In the confessional~

"That was without a doubt the most romantic thing Mike has done. It's official, he is my soulmate." Zoey said sighing like she is falling in love with him all over again.

~confessional ends~

They looked at each other and kissed unaware that the other contestants were watching them from the RV, except Courtney and Max who can care less about their romance. "Awe, that is so romantic." Samey said with a sigh. Cody looked at her, realizing that he hasn't done anything romantic since Thunder Lake where he told her how he feels about her through charades and worries she might lose interest in him. Sky however was both touched and sick by Mike and Zoey's affection for each other. Chris interrupted the perfect moment with the morning announcement. "Good morning players, I see we have some early birds." He as everyone got out of the RV to hear what he has to say. "Some of you may remember the wedding challenge that took place at this location in season 3, but the challenge in this season will be crazier than that." "Oh really, and what makes you think we'll do it?" Max asked. "Simple, today will be a reward challenge. Some of you will be paired up in five teams as a bride and groom, and go through a challenges. Only three couples will get their reward. The losing couples will get squat. Now let's begin the first part of the challenge where you'll be matched up by...the Miwa Love Connection scanner!" Chris said as the interns pushed a robot like scanner in front of the contestants. "That robot isn't going to go crazy like the other ones right?" Mike asked nervously with a gulp. "Don't worry, this isn't really a robot, it just scans you, calculates and prints out your compatibility percentage." "Where in the world did you get that?" "From a new age tech site, it's totally 100% accurate. The couple with the highest percentage will get an advantage for part two. Normally we would build one but this one was on sale. Erin since you are too young I am making you a bridesmaid. Now the rest of you gather together like you are taking a group photo." They gathered closer and the machine scans them a few times. When it was finished, it started to make light beeping noises and printed out the results.

"Remember you need 20% or higher to able to participate." Chris said as he tore the paper from the machine and looked at the results. "Looks like the TD married couples are; Shawn &amp; Jasmine with 82%, Mike &amp; Zoey with 78%, Samey &amp; Cody with 72%, Sam &amp; Sky with 44%, and finally Courtney &amp; Max with 21%." "What?! Are you serious?! I rather be paired with Duncan again!" Courtney complained. Sky walked up to Chris with a confused look. "Chris, are you sure that thing didn't make a mistake?" "Nope, but no worries, we are just doing it for the game."

~in the confessional~

"Forty four percent?! This is an outrage!" Sky yelled.

...

"Hey Dakota, if you are watching this I want to let you know that I am just partners with Sky. I am still your guy. Hey that's rhymed, cool." Sam said hoping Dakota understands.

~confessional ends~

Chris looked at Gwen. "Gwen, looks like you'll be joining Erin as a Bridesmaid." She shrugged, but secretly Gwen is thankful she doesn't have to do the challenge. "You two will follow Chef, while the rest of you follow me for your next wedding remix challenge."

Forty five minutes later, the contestants found themselves at the very place where the second part of the Season 3 wedding challenge was held. "In this second part of the challenge, each couple will walk on their own tightrope and make it to the other side of the falls to get your dress and tuxedo out of those boxes, picked by your bridesmaids Gwen and Erin." They were waving from the other side, wearing silver duct tape dresses. Courtney glared and growled at them. Chris resumed speaking, "You can either carry the bride or groom or walk together on the tightrope, once you make a decision you can't change it. Since Jasmine and Shawn got the highest percentage they get a 45 second head start." "Yes!" The first couple said.

~in the confessional~

"I have to admit, that was satisfying." Jasmine said.

...

"That was so cool." Shawn said.

~confessional ends~

Jasmine picked up Shawn and starts walking cautiously in the tightrope. While the others waited until the 30 seconds were up Erin and Gwen made funny face at Courtney. "Okay! Everyone else, go!" Chris announced; Mike immediately carried Zoey princess style, Samey lead the way while Cody held her hand focusing his attention on her soft blond hair, Courtney didn't trust Max so she grabbed him by the collar and made him follow her, Sky and Sam were still behind feeling a little awkward about the situation. "Oh I got an idea! Why don't I just give you a piggyback ride? There's nothing weird about that." Sam said. "Sure." She responded.

~in the confessional~

"Honestly I wasn't listening to what Sam said, I was too busy thinking about...how pointless this wedding challenge is, but as long there are three chances to win a prize I am going for it!" Sky said.

~confessional ends~

Sam kneels down and Sky hops on his back, he rises and carries her over the falls. Meanwhile Courtney and Max were bickering. "Release and carry me minion!" He bellowed. "You heard Chris, we can only pick one method and I refuse to carry you. Now hurry up! I don't want to fall behind again!" "No, I don't follow your orders! You follow mine!"

Mike and Zoey were able to catch up with Jasmine and Shawn. They were neck and neck until the tall Australian nearly lost her balance after nearly getting hit by a flying tennis ball. "What in the name of the outback was that?!" She asked when Chris said through his megaphone. "Oh yeah, there is a catch; you have to dodge random tennis balls launched by Chef Hatchet." "I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Jasmine retorted and resumed walking only to be a bit behind. Some of the contestants were able to dodge them, Max got hit and fell off the rope. Courtney, who was still holding him, fell off too but grabbed the rope in the nick of time. They were far behind. The rest of the couples made it. "Alright, now let's see what your bridesmaids picked out for you." Chris said as they start opening their boxes. Mike and Shawn got black tuxedos, Cody got a white one, and Sam got a blue one. Jasmine got a long mermaid dress, Zoey got a short strapless A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline, Samey got a princess dress with white gloves, and Sky got a sheath dress. Courtney and Max were the last ones to arrive. "Finally, I was worried you two weren't going to show until Halloween which reminds me, open your box." The tired bossy girl looked at him curiously as she tore up the box, she and Max got the Frankenstein themed costumed. Everyone laughed at the situation Courtney's in. She growled more. "Now that everyone has their outfits, let's hit the RV to change."

Later after everyone got dressed, they lined up outside. Mike couldn't help but stare at Zoey looking so beautiful in her dress. She caught him and smiled back. Sky secretly glared at her.

~in the confessional~

"I know it's only a challenge but seeing Zoey looking like that felt like a dream come true. I hope someday I will marry her for real." Mike said sighing and daydreaming.

...

"Mike looked so handsome in that tux." Zoey said smiling, also daydreaming.

...

"I don't see what the big deal is, Zoey isn't that pretty." Sky said.

~confessional ends~

Chris shows up in a tux and top hat with a monitor behind him. "Okay brides and grooms, on with part two of today's challenge, and this one is simple...and very humiliating. All you have to do is race from here to the banquet hall at the Niagara Falls Hotel." The monitor played showed some scenes where they have to run through in order to get there. "On the way you'll try to dodge these sectors; first sector is the muddy trail, the second sector is the pie cannon zone, and the third sector is the whoopsie daisy Whoopee cushion walkway which leads to the finish line held by the bridesmaids. The first three couples to make it will be rewarded." Max scoffed and said, "At least this can't anymore humiliating than what my partner is am wearing." Courtney grumbled at his comment. "Oh yeah, one more thing, while you you go each obstacle you must avoid getting blinded by the paparazzi which will make more difficult." Chris said. Everyone glared at Max for opening his big mouth. "On your mark! Get set! Go! Go! Go!" The host said blowing his airhorn. The five couples dashed off.

A bit later, they arrived at The a Muddy Trail, there are a lot of muddy puddles all over the place. Mike carried Zoey again and cautiously goes around each puddle. One of the cameras blinded Sam making him see spots and stumble around, he accidentally knocks down Sky causing her to fall but she used her gymnastics to avoid getting mud on her dress. Cody decided to carry Samey this time in return to for helping him get across the falls.

~in the confessional~

"Samey was quite light when I carried her." Cody commented.

~confessional ends~

Courtney tripped and fell into the mud. "Ugh! Stupid dress!" "Temper Courtney, you should show some respect to the Bride of Frankenstein." Max said. "She is not even real!" She rose up and ran faster. They made it through the first sector and showed up at the Pie Cannon Zone. One of the pies hits Shawn. "Ahh! This is just heavy whipped cream!" He yelled wiping it off his face. Cody sees one flying toward Samey, pushes her out of the way, and get hit.

~in the confessional~

"Wow, Cody is so heroic." Samey comments, blushing a little.

~confessional ends~

Sam grabs one if the pies and eats it. Courtney and Max get hit by a lot of pies. After digging the flying pies they were force to face the whoopsie daisy Whoopee cushion walkway. Sky smirked and once again used her skills to avoid stepping on one, Sam tries to follow her lead. It looked like Sky and Sam were going to win first prize when Courtney charged like an angry bull and knocks them over. Max trapped and fell on one of them. The sound of fake farts made the others laugh as they ran past the fallen players. The three couples made it across the finish line. The photographer got the picture and gave it to Chris. "After looking at this photo we ha e our official winners. Mike and Zoey win first prize; a gift basket, a dinner for two at a very romantic restaurant, and tickets to a play at Niagara Falls Casino Concert Hall. Second place goes to Jasmine and Shawn; two tickets to a blockbuster movie, and dinner at a casual restaurant. And lastly third place goes to...Samey and Cody; a movie on DVD and take out pizza dinner for two." The three lucky couples cheered. "I hope this is romantic fir you Samey." Cody said feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't get first prize for her. She smiled and said, "I don't mind Cody, as long as we have fun. Besides, who doesn't love pizza and a movie night?" Cody smiled brightly at her answer. Sky looked up and becomes crazy jealous seeing Mike and Zoey hugging and kissing each other.

~in the confessional~

"Someone once said "the heart wants what the heart wants". Well my heart wants Mike. Besides, my arranged marriage with Keith ended long ago after TDPI. I only said that so Dave will finally leave me alone. Does it sound wicked? Yes. I can't help, when I want something I take it." Sky said.

~confessional ends~

**Note from the author; _"Okay, for some of you reading TDRW please chill, this fanfic is just for fun, no need to get serious. This is technically my first Total Drama fanfic, besides the other one I still have writer's block on that. If you don't like it please don't review it. I am very sensitive."_**


	16. Kart 2 Kart

"Last time on Total Drama Road Warriors, we revisited Niagara Falls for another wedding challenge but with crazier twists. Some girls look good in a dress, others, and by that I mean Courtney, don't. Thanks to Gwen and Erin as the ultimate TD bridesmaids. After that there was a lot of running down the aisle. Despite Courtney's cheating, our three winning couples get to have a ball whether it's a romantic dinner by candlelight or a simple pizza and movie. Sky revealed her marriage to Keith was dunzo long ago and really want Mike badly. How will as,y keep this secret under wraps? All this more on today's episode of Total...Drama...Road Warriors!" Chris said.

* * *

It was a very warm morning, Sky woke up and got dressed to do some exercises. Her eyes spotted Mike sleeping, she smiled thinking how cute he is when he slumbers. Suddenly she heard Zoey stirring assuming she is about to wake up. Sky quickly took off to the living where she saw Sam playing a video game. "Morning fellow competitor, crazy wedding challenge yesterday. Huh?" Sky tries to hold back her anger. "Yeah it sure was." "Yeah, it's probably good that we lost, otherwise it would've been pretty awkward. Mike told me he and Zoey had an awesome time last night. They deserved a nice romantic date." Sky narrowed her eyes glaring the other direction. "I bet he would've had a better time with me." She muttered under her breath. "What?" Sam said. "Oh...Uh..I mean.." "Oh sorry Sky I wasn't listening. This game is seriously cool. Reminds me of this game I played when I was twelve." Even though Sky was thankful that Sam didn't hear what she just said, she groaned lowly at the thought of listening to his stories.

Later everyone reported outside, they were located somewhere outside Prince Albert. "Today's challenge will be based on a popular video game; a solo race through dangerous obstacles from Prince Albert, Saskatchewan to Llyodminister, Alberta. You will be racing each other using these Go-karts. First one line first wins. The racer who finishes last will be on the chopping block in tonight's elimination ceremony." "A race? Sounds simple enough." Sky says feeling pretty confident. "Of course there is a catch, you to make it to the finish line the timer on your hood ornaments explodes." "Explodes?!" Everyone exclaimed. "Relax, it's not a deadly explosion, it will just burst a huge sticky foam." "Wait, exactly how does crossing the finish line stop a hood ornament from exploding?" Cody asked. "Easy, at the finish line there is a scanner which will automatically deactivate the foam bomb on your hood ornament." "How long do we have?" "Well, the scanner here will activate them the minute you drive off, so I am guessing approximately three hours and thirty minutes but since we are not using the regular roads it might be a bit shorter. Now before we start the race, I think it would be a good idea if you guys decorate and name your go-kart to make it easier for me since I'll be playing the role of the sports announcer. There is a box of spray paint, stencils, and decals behind you. You have 40 minutes. Go!" They quickly grabbed their spray paint and stuff, and started customizing their karts.

Forty minutes later, they were all finished with their go-kart projects.

Jasmine's was all dark, painted with light green leaves and her favorite flower; daffodils, and her handle for the vehicle is "Tall but Sweet".

Cody painted his kart deep blue and used letter stencils to spell out "The Code-mister" in white on the side.

Sam's is orange and has a bunch of controller designs along with the name "Game Man".

Mike painted his teal and created some symbols that represent his old alternate personalities; the cane is Chester, the Olympic rings are Svetlana, the sunglasses is Vito, and the Australian Fedora is Manitoba. He also named his vehicle "Gone but Never Forgotten".

Zoey painted hers red and some flower designs on it, and named it "The Indie Rider".

Gwen's kart was all black with teal bat designs, called it "Goth Goddess".

Erin named her kart "The Enigma", it was painted purple with a gold question mark.

Samey painted her kart with her school's colors; red and white, along with the handle "The Real Good Twin".

Shawn's was mostly camouflage style and named it "Zombie Annihilation".

Sky's was painted all gold with the name "Alpha Olympian".

Max painted his all grey and has "Ultimate Evil" written on it.

Courtney just painted herself holding a case filled with one million dollars, called it "The Champ".

Chris looked at all of them and said, "Wow, impressive. It's racing time, everyone report to the starting line."

~in the confessional~

"I know Chris has planned a crazy competition that will involve impossible obstacles as usual. I shouldn't be surprised. Whatever the challenge I will take it on, and I will win." Sky said.

~confessional ends~

They all showed up and already hopped in their go karts. Chris is in a state of the art announcer box wearing an outfit a sport reporter would wear. "Welcome racers to the 1st ever Kooky One Million go kart race! For being on time and to make this challenge five times as fun for the audience, each of you will be supplied with a sack of distractions to help you slow down your competition; a sack of various water balloons filled with paint, oatmeal, salsa, both regular and jalapeño, flour, and vanilla cake frosting." Sky's eyes widened when she heard that, feeling uncomfortable about using them, and said, "What?! No! I refuse to use them in a race! It's cheating!" "Relax Sky, this isn't the Olympics, and besides how could this be cheating if Chris says we can use them?" Erin explained. "Exactly. Now racers! Start your engines!" Everyone ignited their engines and they roared. Chef Hatchet waves his flag and they drove off. "And they're off! In the lead is Tall but Sweet followed by The Indie Rider and The Real Good Twin. In second is The Code-mister, Goth Goddess Gone but Not Forgotten, and Game Man. Coming up right behind them are The Ultimate Evil, The Champ, The Alpha Olympian, The Enigma, and Zombie Annihilation.

"You are going down Courtney!" Erin yelled. "That's what you think Miss Prodigy baby!" Courtney retorted. Max speeds up. "Whoa! Look out! Ultimate Evil is heading for first!" Chris said. Jasmine throws one of the water balloons at Max. He got hit with flour and sneezed, losing his concentration. "Ah! Curse you flour!" Max pulls over to the side of the road to wipe it off his face. "Oh! And the Ultimate Evil goes from possible first to definite last." The other racers are approaching the first obstacle. "I hope these guys didn't have a big breakfast because they are heading for Losing Your Lunch Lane!" Part of the road is really hydraulic powered ramps that go up and down. They arrived and it was quite a dizzying experience for them. "This is ridiculous!" Courtney bellowed as she tried to stay control of her kart. The determined CIT sees Zoey and sees the opportunity to take her down, pulls out one of the water balloons, and tries to aim it at her. "I do hope this is jalapeño." Courtney smirked and was about to throw it when she got hit by one of Sam's balloons, making her drop the balloon she was holding on her head. She was now covered in paint and oatmeal. "Ew!" "Nothing personal Courtney! Just looking out for one of my friends!" He made it through the first obstacle. "At a surprising turn of events, Game Man takes the lead, followed by the The Real Good Twin, Code-mister, Goth Goddess, Zombie Annihilation, Alpha Olympian, The Enigma, Indie Rider, Gone but Not Forgotten, Tall but Sweet, The Champ, and The Ultimate Evil in dead last and is looking a wee bit green." Max moans with sickness.

~in the confessional~

"Man! I used to play a video game like this so many times when I was a kid. This should be a snap." Sam said confidently.

...

"Of course Sam would be good at this. I didn't expect him to do it in real life, I thought he'd mess up." Sky said.

~confessional ends~

"Next is the Zigzag Sidewalk!" They approach an elevated multi-ramp that has loads of sharp turns. All the drivers try to turn carefully without falling off. Shawn throws a random water balloon at Gwen, but missed and hit her car which is stained with pink paint. "Seriously! That is not my color!" She yelled out and pulled out her balloon and threw it. The balloon flew pass him and hit Sky who is now covered in blue frosting. They made it to the other side and some racers were able to speed up. "So far Game Man is still in the lead followed by; Alpha Olympian, The Champ, Indie Rider, Gone but Not Forgotten, Code-mister, Zombie Annihilation, The Enigma, Tall but Sweet, The Ultimate Evil, The Real Good Twin, and Goth Goddess." On the way they ran into more obstacles; avoiding swinging logs hung by cranes, banana peels, and many other obstacles. Sam still has the lead. "Now comes the final obstacle; Twenty Miles of Greasy Fields!" The racers have trouble controlling their karts while driving through kitchen grease. The air smelled like fries and onion rings.

~in the confessional~

"Ever since Merge Day has begun I haven't won any immunity and I need it to prove I am not the kind of player that messes around. So...sorry Sam." Sky said.

...

"There is no way I am letting anyone win immunity this time!" Courtney said.

~confessional ends~

Courtney and Sky drove up pass Sam. Courtney was going to throw two balloons at him, covering the guy in two kinds of salsa but Sky threw her entire sack of balloons which helped her increase her speed. Courtney got hit by one of them and is covered in yellow paint. Sam gets covered in all kinds of frosting, salsa, and oatmeal causing him to pull over while the other racers drove pass him and cross the finish line. Chef Hatchet waved his flag. "The race is over! Sky wins immunity!" Chris announced. "Yes! Finally! Woohoo! In your face Dave!" Sky said, feeling victorious and full of pride. "The only racers left to make it across the finish line are The Ultimate Evil and Game Man." Chris said. Sam managed to clean himself and his kart in time to see Max struggling with his kart as he drive toward the finish line. Sam resumed driving but his kart was filled with so much oatmeal that it's making it drive slowly. Max crosses the finish line. Sam gets up and pushes the kart, he was nearly at the finish line but time ran out and his hood ornament exploded a pink bubbly foam, covering everything. "Blech!" Sam exclaimed after accidentally tasting that nasty substance.

At the elimination ceremony..."Since Sky won immunity, everyone else is safe; Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, Cody, Gwen, Zoey, Mike, Erin, and Courtney. Max and Sam, only one of you will stay and the other goes. The last marshmallow goes to...Max." Sam sadly got up and walked over to the Hayride. It took off. "I really though he was going to win. Bummer." Chris said. Sky looked away in shame.

~in the confessional~

"Ugh, I feel bad but if Sam crossed the finish line he would've won immunity and I'd stuck with him listening to all of his video game store or I'd get voted off. At least I got my mojo back, and...well..." Sky blushes. "...I can still hang with Mike. I wonder of he's impressed with my skills? I mean why wouldn't he? After all, I am confident, more skilled, and even though he is technically taken I still have a chance. Besides there is no way his relationship with Zoey will last. I wouldn't be surprised if started having feelings for me. Of course it would be easier if she was voted off then I would know."

~confessional ends~

The screen paused at the confessional scene by a mysterious observer. "Hmm, the plot thickens. This should be interesting."

* * *

**_Note from the Author: I am back, and I will continue writing this story despite what some people think. Thanks to those who helped me realize that. You know who you are. _****_Also, I know some of_****_ you were expecting some Cody x Samey action here, but don't worry there will be in the next chapter I promise._**


	17. Cooling Off

It was another semi-calm morning in the RV, Cody walked out to the dining table where he saw Samey and some pancakes. "Morning." "Morning, wow, what kind of pancakes are those?" He asked looking at the spread; pancakes with maple bacon, juice, and hot chocolate. "It's dark chocolate and blueberry. I made them for everyone and there was enough left for two people so I thought since everyone else already ate, maybe you and I can eat together." she said being all coy. "Oh wow Samey, thanks." Cody said as he sat down across Samey and she replied with a smile. "You're welcome." They stared at each other for a bit, smiling and blushing.

~in the confessional~

"Wow, I am having breakfast with a cheerleader! It's like a dream come true! Unless..." Cody pinches his cheek. "Ouch! Oh yeah, definitely not a dream." He smiled more.

~confessional ends~

Meanwhile, Zoey was making her bed when Mike appeared and hugged her from behind. The pretty red hair indie girl giggled, "Mike?" "I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and led her into a broom closet and partially closed the door. Mike pulled out a flat long velvet red box and slowly opened it revealing a charm bracelet. Zoey's smile widened. "Oh my gosh Mike, it's beautiful. What are these charms?" "Each one represents our moments, kind of like an album on your wrist; the boat where we first met, the maggot which we passed to each other in that mad skills challenge and kind of touched each other's hands, and the fact you and I were on team maggot that season, and the one there is based on that necklace I got you was the day I told you my secret and how I really feel about you." Mike said pointing to a few as examples. At first when Zoey saw the bracelet it made her think of the time Mal, who was impersonating Mike at the time, told her he gave her that bracelet but really Mike gave her a neckla

* * *

ce. After looking at those charms that moment was merely a distant memory. She looked up at Mike and said "I absolutely love it." She kissed Mike. Sky was outside listening to everything and then walked away.

~in the confessional~

"I am not jealous of Zoey." Sky says trying to once again bottle up her emotions.

~confessional ends~

Zoey smiled and looked at them. "Could you...put it on my wrist for me?" "Sure." Mike took the bracelet out of the box and wrapped it around her lovely wrist. They passionately kissed each other again, making out a little, and then walked out.

~in the confessional~

"I knew she love it! I actually made those charms myself." Mike said.

...

"I can't believe Mike gave me a charm bracelet, that is so sweet. To be honest at first I was worried about that bracelet thing because of the whole Mal thing. Hm, I wonder if Mike originally was thinking of getting me this before Mal temporarily took over and he thought this was the first gift Mike gave me. Although the I wouldn't be surprised, Mal wasn't exactly an evil genius. Anyway, I absolutely love it and this time I will never lose it." Zoey says smiling while looking at her bracelet.

~confessional ends~

"Brrrr. Is it me, or did the air just got colder?" Jasmine said shivering like crazy. The RV stopped but it skidded a little. Cody noticed the blinds were closed and opened them, he gasped which made everyone want to take a look. They all gasped the same way. Chris was standing outside wearing a winter coat, holding up his megaphone. "I think we all need a break from the summer heat. Welcome to the Yukon, also one of the old locations from Total Drama World Tour. Report to the lodge over there to hear today's cool challenge." They all got out of the RV and saw that the lodge was about one mile away, they groaned.

After traveling all that way they broad again after seeing there was a road that led straight to the lodge and a Chris only made them walk for his amusement.

They went inside and sat near the fireplace to warm up while Chris gave them the down low on the challenge. "This challenge will have three tiers, as in if you make the cut you go to the next tier and so forth. In each tier we will separate the victors from the losers." "How ate you going to do that?" Max asked. "Good question, we will determine by either points, timing, whatever, depends on the challenge which beings me to Tier one. It is the classic snowball battle challenge with one twist, don't worry you won't be using mystery snowballs, each of you will be wearing a digital vest designed to keep track on how many times you've been hit. Those who have been hit less will move on to tier two. The others with the most hits will have to watch the rest of the challenge on the tv right here in this lodge." Chef Hatchet and the interns hands each player a vest. "Now that you all are warmed up, gear up and head outside to the clearing."

When they arrived at the clearing they see a bunch of snow forts of all shapes and sizes. "The minute the buzzer starts you only have a split second to take cover and make a move before you get hit with a snowball. You have thirty minutes until time runs out. Go!" The loud buzzer rings and everyone immediately scattered and hid behind a fort. Max peeked and snickered a little.

~in the confessional~

"So far since merge day began Samey, Erin, and Sky have won immunity. Even before during the elimination ceremonies I always seem to get the marshmallow last or second to last. But this time it is my turn to win immunity! Evil shall win today! Bah hahaha!" Max said

~confessional ends~

"Time to Evil!" Max called out as he was about to strike when he got hit by a random snowball and fell. Mike threw snowballs at Max and Gwen, Courtney threw hers at Zoey, Samey, and Cody, Erin threw hers at Courtney, and so on. They have going at it for a while. There were only ten seconds left, even though Max may have been hit loads of times he will be satisfied once he takes out an opponent. He sees Cody throws one at him, it was a direct hit. "Yes!" But Max's small moment of victory was shortened when Zoey threw snowball at him. "Sorry, only a little!" She said out loud and ducked before anyone else can take a shot. The buzzer went off indicating that the game was over. Chris walked up and spoke, "All right everyone up on your feet, let me see those numbers." Everyone rose and Chris took a look at their vests. "Let's see; Mike, Zoey, Samey, Shawn, Jasmine, Gwen, Erin, Cody, Courtney, and Sky, you'll be moving on to tier two. Max, you're done, drop off your vests where the intern is stand on your way to the Lodge." "What?! Oh curse you Zoey!" Max yelled out and walked away in a huff.

The rest of the players followed Chris to Tier Two, which takes place at the top of the hill. "Welcome to tier two; the Snowboarding challenge, just race from here to the base of this mountain while avoiding some booby traps along the way. Those who to make it across the finish line first before the timer runs out will move on to the final tier. Grab your board and get ready to shred." They walk over to the boards all lined up and each grabbed one and lined up at the edge, Courtney looked down and gulped. Mike leaned in a bit and whispered in Zoey's ear, "Be careful, I am pretty sure Chris has the interns plant dynamite." "Thanks, you too." Zoey responded. Sky glared a little and focused on the task at hand. "On your mark...shred!" Chris said after signaling them to start riding and everyone slid down the steep slope on their boards. So far no one has run into any booby traps until Samey ran into one, it exploded and she flew up into the air and then descended landing on Jasmine's shoulders. She looked up and said, "You okay mate?" "Besides losing my board I'm fine." Hang on, I'll get us there." Jasmine can see the snow bumps, possibly booby trap hidden in the snow and managed to avoid them by swerving. Gwen lost her balance after running into a slippery and iced booby trap and ran into Erin and Cody. Shawn used his zombie fighting maneuvers to miss them. Courtney tried at follow his moves but then she ran into one and before she knew it she was stuck in a net. Mike and Zoey were totally in sync to with their snow boarding which made Sky extremely competitive, she sees Samey and Jasmine ahead of her and a ramp coming up. The Olympian leaned in to increase her speed and flew off the ramp, she was ahead of them. Jasmine saw and raised her eyebrow with curiosity.

~in the confessional~

"Since when does Sky take shortcuts?" Jasmine asked.

~confessional ends~

Jasmine didn't noticed that small snow bump she accidentally made contact with and the board was trapped in sticky fake tar causing them to fly off. She got caught in tree branches and Samey continued shredding down the hill. The other players made it across the finish line. The timer reached zero. "Okay Mike, Zoey, Shawn, Samey, and Sky, congrats. You four are moving up to tier three. Courtney, Gwen, Erin, Cody, and Jasmine, to the Lodge, as soon as you get out if those traps." Courtney groaned with disappointment and frustration. Cody held Samey's hand for a little while before leaving with the others. "Good luck Samey." "Awe thanks Cody."

"Finally it all comes down to this, the ultimate exciting tier ever! The Figure Skating challenge, no booby traps or anything. At the end of this challenge, the skater with the hugest score will win immunity, the skater with the lowest score will be automatically dismissed from the competition. Before we get started, go to your locker rooms and change into some outfits the interns picked out for you."

~in the confessional~

"Back home during the winter I spent my free time at the local ice rink practicing my routine fir the Olympics. Samey only this far through luck, and there is no way Shawn uses ice skating in his zombie training regime, the only threats are Zoey and...Mike. I mean it make sense because their skills are on par with mine. I'll do whatever it takes to win immunity, or at least make sure I don't get a really low score." Sky said.

...

"I know I have Svetlana's talent to help me but still...it makes me sad. I'm sure if she were still around she'd love to be part of this challenge. Well I will do it for her." Mike said.

...

"I hope I don't mess this up." Samey says feeling nervous.

...

"Oh wow, this is really exciting. I can't wait to show everyone my skills. When I was little I love to skate of course I stopped because I had trouble making friends but since I met Mike we have been doing a lot of skating even when he had MPD. It was so romantic. Anyway, I should focus on the game and hope everything turns out fine." Zoey says.

~confessional ends~

Back at the lodge, while everyone else was watching the tv, Cody felt a cold breeze. He turned his head to see Max coming in. "Where have you been?" "I was going to back to the RV to take a nap but then it got too cold so I came back." Courtney also came in. "Courtney?" "What?! Can't a girl have some privacy?!"

~in the confessional~

"This is not fair! I should be in that tier! I am an excellent ice skater. Whatever, I have bigger fish to fry." Courtney said.

~confessional ends~

Chris laughed the minute Mike, Zoey, Sky, Samey, and Shawn came out wearing sparkly outfits. "Not cool man!" Shawn said feeling embarrassed. "Awe come on, where is your since of humor? Any who, now that you all are dressed up the only thing you need to do now is give one awesome show into the judges; myself, Chef Hatchet, and our cameo neutral judge Noah." "Hey." Noah said in a bored monotone. "Remember, high score stays, low score goes, the rest are safe. Got it?" "Yes, we got it, so who gets to go first?" Sky asked. "Simple, we'll order by whoever crossed the finish line from first to last. Here's the order, Shawn, Samey, Mike, Sky, and Zoey."

Shawn appears on the ice and started skating the minute the interns played Beethoven's fifth, his moves were both graceful and fierce. When the music ended everyone was blown away. "I must admit, I am a little impressed." Noah said held up an 7.9, Chef Hatchet held up a 9.5, and Chris held up a 8.6. "Shawn's score is 25.5 out if 30." "Sweet!" Samey was up, they played an old pop song for her performance, so far did pretty well in her routine, very cheerful and full of energy with lots of spins. After that ended the judges held up their scores for her; Noah held up an 8.5, Chef Hatchet held a 9.6, and Chris held up a 9.5. "Samey's score is 27.6 our if 30." Samey smiled widely and skated off feeling proud of herself. Sky was starting to feel nervous, she didn't expect this. Mike heard his name being called. "Good luck Mike." "Thanks Zoey." He takes a deep breath and skated off toward the center. Zoey noticed Sky getting anxious the minute she sat down. "Hey Sky, are you okay?" "I am just worried that I won't make it. I have been practicing for the Olympics ever since I saw my sister perform in rhythm gymnastics." "Don't say that, every knows you got amazing skills. Besides winning isn't everything, it's about doubt your best." Sky was silent fir a bit before answering. "Thanks Zoey." Sky responded.

~in the confessional~

"Zoey is so nice. Ugh, I feel so horrible!" Sky said.

~confessional ends~

"Zoey, there is something I should tell you..." Sky's sentence was cut off when the nutcracker theme started playing. Mike's routine was unbelievable, he did so many spins, sow cows, and so many moves with such passion. Everyone was in awe. The music stopped. And the judges immediately held up their scores; all three tens. "A perfect 30 out of 30!" Zoey cheered for Mike. "Yes! Woohoo! Way to go Mike!" He smiled when she cheered him on. Sky was next, she took a deep breath. The music started playing Swan Lake and Sky gave the judge a spectacular performance; she did some graceful moves along with a few extreme ones for the dramatic parts. Her score was 28 out of 30.

~in the confessional~

"I may not gotten a high score but I did better than Shawn, Samey, and Zoey." Sky said feeling proud.

~confessional ends~

Zoey was the last one to perform. "Good luck Zoey." Mike said to her. "With this I will." She holding holding up the charm bracelet he gave her and took off. Sky rolled her eyes a bit and Samey noticed. "Um, what was that?" "Nothing." The Olympian answered.

The interns played an indie rock song for Zoey's routine, her moves had a groovy and incredible flare, everything was going well until something went wrong. Her feet were acting weird as though she was controlled by an amateur puppet master. Mike was worried for her safety. Zoey was losing control and fell. The judges were a little squeamish with her accident, they held up her score; 20 out of 30. Everyone gasped with shock.

~in the confessional~

"How could this have happened?! Zoey is an amazing skater! I should know because I skate with her!" Mike said, feeling distraught.

~confessional ends~

"Here are the results of this challenge; Mike in first, Sky in second, third place is Samey, and fourth place is Shawn. Sorry Zoey, but I am afraid you are out." "What?! No!" Mike exclaimed and holds Zoey close. "Chris please, let me take her place." "Sorry dude, but that's the rules." Chris said which made Mike more upset. "Who cares about the rules! Besides I know Zoey is the best." "It will be okay Mike." "But..." "Look I am upset too, but I want you to keep going, you have so many amazing skills and I know you can make it. Don't give up...my love." They sadly looked at each other and kissed one last time before Chef Hatchet grabbed her by the arm and escorted her to the hayride. Mike just stood there watching the vehicle drive away, he couldn't bear it and starts running after it. Sky felt a huge lump of guilt in her stomach almost as though she had something to do with Zoey's misfortune. Mike ran for awhile to catch up to the Hayride of Humiliation but it was out of sight. He stopped and fell to his knees, quietly sobbing, the tears fell on to the ground, freezing a little.

* * *

**Note from the Author: ((Sorry for the sad ending.))**


	18. Running of the Undead

_**((Note from the author: Hello fellow readers, I apologize for the long hiatus, there has been a lot of stuff going on in my life that required my presence. But as promised I managed to write up this new chapter.))**_

Mike was still in bed after being in the cold for an hour crying over the departure of his beloved Zoey. Shawn, Jasmine, Gwen, Samey, Cody, and Erin try to cheer him up. "It will be okay Mike. It's not like she was sent to another country." "I know but I miss her so much. I miss talking to her, laughing with her, listening to her sweet voice..." His voice trailed off when he fell into sadness again. Gwen felt it just by looking at him and said, "I know what you going through Mike, I went through the same thing with Trent on Total Drama Island after he was voted off, but being all sad and depressed is not going to bring her back. She would want you to keep going and win." He raised his head and looked up at Gwen and then his other friends, smiled and replied, "You're right, thanks guys."

Sky came out of the confessional and saw everyone comforting Mike, she snuck off without being noticed, feeling a little awkward. Courtney overheard everything from the table and rolls her eyes, looking out the window with indifference.

~in the confessional~

"Oh boo hoo, wake up Mike, this is reality not a silly fairytale. If it was me I'd be the one with the guy and the money by now." Courtney said sounding mean as usual.

...

"I know I had nothing to do wish Zoey losing but it felt like it. While I was watching her wonderful performance a thought ran through my head saying; I hope Zoey messes up. I never thought she'd get kicked out. I can't take it anymore, First chance I get I'll tell Mike. " Sky says.

~confessional ends~

Gwen spotted what looks like a black checker piece and picks it up. "Hmm, that weird. Where did this come from?" She slipped it into her pocket. The RV came to a halt. Everyone tumbled over to the front. "Sweet Maleficent! Where are we now?" Max bellowed and grumbled as he was being squashed by Jasmine.

Cody rose up and took a look through the window. "I don't know, it's too dark to see anything. Except Chris with a megaphone and a flashlight." "Players! I hope you had plenty of R&amp;R because you'll be pulling an all nighter! Outside in 5! Just follow the trail!" Everyone immediately got out of the RV and followed a trail of glow in the dark stars left by the interns. Mike was lead by Erin because his head was hung in sadness. They followed them until they reached the clearing where Chris is standing. "About time you guys got here. Tonight's challenge will like the running of the Bulls except instead of bulls, you all will be running from zombies." Everyone gasped when Chris said the Z word, especially Shawn. "ZOMBIES?!" He exclaimed, his eyes bugged out with fright.

~in the confessional~

"Zombies?! Seriously Chris?! Have you lost your mind?!" Shawn yelled.

...

"Okay, I know Chris used fresh water sharks, big foot, mutant and robot animals but there is no way he can create zombies right? Right?" Jasmine said with a worried tone.

~confessional ends~

"Relax Shawn, they are not real zombies, they're just robots that look and act like they are the undead. Anyway, you all have two hours to avoid getting caught." Chris said holding up a map on his tablet. "First one to cross the finish line wins immunity. Now get to your marks!" Chris blew his airhorn and pressed the button activating the zombies. Everyone immediately ran off into forest. Sky immediately grabbed Mike by the arm. "Whoa?!" He said and then Sky replied, "Shhh, stay close!" They already had the lead while the others were a bit behind. "If I could control those zombie robots, I will use them as army and rule the world! Bwah hahahaha!" Max shouted out loud into the sky. "Be quiet!" Courtney yelled, feeling really annoyed.

~in the confessional~

"How did I get stuck with Max again?! I would've partnered up with Mike if Sky hadn't got in my way. I wouldn't even mind being paired up with Gwen, or anyone. Why? At least I don't have to worry about listening to them because they would be too busy giving me the cold shoulder." The cranky Courtney said.

~confessional ends~

Jasmine and Samey were hopping from tree to tree. "How are you doing Samey?" "Uh... Pretty good, all those years of cheerleading are finally paying off." "I wondering how the boys are doing?" "I was thinking the same thing." Down below, Cody and Shawn were camouflaged to blend in with the environment. "Hey dude, how are you doing?" "Okay, just pipe down, we maybe blending with the forest doesn't mean you can chat." "Sorry." The boys continued sneaking through the forest following the girls above. "I think I see Max." "What's he doing?" "Obviously up to no good."

"Curse these bushes grabbing my sleeves, you'll all pay!" Max bellowed. "Here Max, let me help." Courtney said as she assisted him. "Why thank you." He said as Max walked off. She smirked evilly, "Oh no, thank you. Hey, let's take this path." "And why is that?" "I am sure it is a short cut, or least help us gets away from those mechanical monsters." "Hmmm, good point. You go first, in case there are any traps or wild animals on the way." Courtney ignored that last part and walked before him.

Chris and Chef were watching the Running of the Zombies on the monitors. "My money is on Jasmine. The girl has wicked skills." The Chef Hatchet said and Chris retorted, "No way, it's either Sky or Mike since they got the lead. Gee, I hope Zoey is not watching this, do you think she might get jealous?" "Doubt it." "Yeah, true, the Mike and Zoey fans would go bonkers if that happened, probably more than the Courtney and Duncan fans." They see zombie robots suddenly start to act strangely. "Awe! Not again! Wait, actually, this could work." Chris said with a smirk.

The zombie-bots became more hostile. Erin turned her head and sees them running faster. "Uh, guys, I think those robots are catching up. Run!" Everyone else scattered in different directions, the zombies did the same.

Mike and Sky were way ahead of the competition, unaware of the looming danger. "Alright, we have the lead. Are you okay Mike?" "Not really, I still miss Zoey." "I think it would be best if you keep you mind on the game." "I am, it's just...it feels weird without her here." Sky sighed sadly and immediately turned to Mike. "Listen, there is something I should tell you." Suddenly Mike saw a couple of vicious zombie robots heading their way. "Come on!" He said as he grabbed Sky's hand and they ran off, away from the undead mechanical monsters. The young female gymnast blushed deeply as she felt his warm hand holding hers. They spotted a run down shack and ran inside. Mike immediately blocked the front door with a bunch of furniture. "We should be safe here, at least for the time being." "Y...yeah." "Sky? Are you okay?" Suddenly a zombie hand smashed through the door as it slowly started to open, pushing the stuff blocking it. Mike quickly shut the door using his strength. Sky felt helpless like a maiden in distress because the thought of Mike protecting her was so romantic but she shook her head and helped him keep the door shut too.

Meanwhile somewhere on the other side of the forest, Gwen and Erin were running away from a female pioneer zombie robot but managed to evade her by hiding in the bushes. The zombie robot walked right past it. "Phew, that was close." Gwen said feeling relieved. Suddenly, she rose to her feet and started moving erratically. Erin was baffled by that. "Gwen? What's wrong? Why are you dancing like that?" She said softy trying not to give their hiding place away. "I...AM...NOT...DOING...IT...ON...PURPOSE!" Gwen said, couldn't stop moving around like a stringed puppet dancing to polka music, then suddenly she stopped. "Whoa, that was weird. Must be a full moon tonight." The exhausted goth girl said trying to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I think someone put a voodoo curse on me."

"Jasmine! I think I can see the finish line." "Yes!" Without warning they heard a loud cry echoing, "HELLLLP!" "That sounded like Mike and Sky." "HEEELLLLP!" "You are definitely right mate." Samey exclaimed pointing at it. "I knew it! Somehow Max is controlling the robots!" "What should we do?" The nervous cheerleader asked. "Continued as planned, you keep tree hopping toward the finish line. I'll go save Mike and Sky. If I can find them."

Shawn was sneaking through the bushes with Cody when he felt something creeping into his pocket. "What was that?" "What was what?" "I think it was a zombie trying to pick pocket me." Cody raised his eyebrow at him and took a quick look around. "Dude, it was probably a twig." "This is getting too weird." The paranoid zombie survivor in training said.

Back at the nearly dilapidated shack, Mike uses all of this strength to keep the door shut as the robot zombies try to barge in. "Mike...there is something I should tell you." Mike looked at her. "What is it Sky?" "I...I..." Sky tried her best to say something but the words were stuck in her throat, all she did was watch him hold the door up with all of his strength.

~in the confessional ends~

"I don't know why but while we were trapped in that run down shack I felt that same feeling again, only stronger." Sky said sighing softly and happily but then sighed sadly, "That's when I made a huge mistake."

~confessional ends~

"...I..." One of the robot zombies burst through the walls and walked toward them. They backed away until the two trapped teens had their backs against the other wall. Mike and Sky were doomed until Jasmine literally swung into action after crashing through the roof and whacks the robots with a strong branch. "You alright mates?" "Yeah, thanks." Mike said. Sky sighed with relief. "Come on then, let's get moving, the competition is not over yet." They follow her.

Shawn and Cody see the finish line. "Alright Cody, only one of us can cross it. Good luck." "Thanks dude, you too." The two bros started running against each other toward the finish line. "Ahhhh! What's happening?!" Shawn found himself moonwalking backwards toward the zombie mob. "Hang on!" Cody tries to save him, he grabbed his arm to pull him toward the direction of the finish line but Shawn too strong. "Oh man, this is not good." Suddenly Cody was frozen stiff. Samey saw Shawn and Cody in peril. She grabbed a vine and swung knocking out all of the zombie robots with her feet, robot parts were flying all over the place. Then the vine snapped and Jasmine flew across the finish line. A helicopter appeared and it shined a blinding light on Samey. "Time is up! Samey wins immunity so she us safe from being eliminated. Everyone else head back to the RV and prepare for elimination." Chris said into the megaphone.

Later that night, everyone gathered at the elimination ceremony. Sky sat further away from Mike. "It was a very close call, personally I would've love to see one of you get dragged away by one of those zombie robots but what are you going to do. Any who, time to see who stays and who goes. After tonight, or whatever time of day it is, eight of you will remain; Samey, Jasmine, Mike, Sky, Gwen, and Erin." Chris announced passing out the usual marshmallows. "Cody and Shawn...since you two didn't made it to the finish line, you're out which means Courtney and Max are safe." "What?!" Samey and Jasmine exclaimed at once.

Cody and Shawn reluctantly rode off into the early morning mist as their lady friends waved them goodbye with melancholy expressions especially Samey whose heart was fragile as thin ice on the last day of winter. Her tears flowed down her face like a trickling waterfall.

~in the confessional~

"I can't believe Cody is gone, he was so sweet and nice, and he was my first boyfriend. Well, technically we're not officially a couple but still...I wish we had more time together." Samey said and sighed sadly.

...

"There's no way Shawn would let himself get caught by zombies like that. I smell a rat and his name is Max." Jasmine said with a ferocious glare.

~confessional ends~


	19. Kick it like McClain

Erin and Gwen were at the table having a cup of hot chocolate to calm their nerves after their frightening morning. "I swear I am never going to watch zombie movies for a year." Gwen said, still shaking with from that terrifying night. "It is official, Chris has lost his mind." Erin responded, then sees something next to Gwen's feet and picked it up. "Hey Gwen, what that?" "I don't know some black checker piece, only super flat." Erin looked at it closely with a perplexing look. "Hmmmm."

"Players! Bring your A-game to the field in 10!" Chris announced. Everyone groaned.

Everyone lines up as usual. "Okay champs, today's challenge will be soccer themed, or in some countries it's called futball. Each of you will be kicking your ball through some obstacles to get to the goal. First one to kick his or her ball into the goal will win immunity and a chance to vote off one player from the game."

~in the confessional~

"Yes! If I win this I'll finally vote off Courtney!" Gwen exclaimed excitedly.

~confessional ends~

"First, you guys need to warm up which is why the interns set up that goal over there, and here's the catch; I'll be asking soccer related questions, you get to kick the ball toward the ball each time you answer the question right? But if you answer the question wrong, you'll get hit with a water balloon filled with garbage water. First bone to kick their ball into that goal will get an advantage for the big game." "What is a hat trick?" "It's when a player kicks the ball into the goal three times in a row." "Correct" Courtney kicks the ball. Several questions later; Mike, Jasmine, Courtney, and Sky are tied for the lead, only one of them can answer the next question and win an advantage for the next challenge. "Okay, time for the lightening round; Who is David Beckham?" "He was a former soccer player from England who played for Manchester United." "Correct!" Sky kicked the ball hard and it made it to the net. "And Sky wins for an advantage for the ultimate soccer challenge!" "Yeah! Wooho woo!" "Now on to the big game! Grab your ball and follow me to the Soccer field of Screams!"

On their way to the obstacles course Sky noticed how focused Mike is which made her curious. "What's with the determined look? You didn't win the advantage." "It doesn't matter, I will win this for Zoey." She chuckled a little. "You're kidding right?" "Of course not, I love her." "Sounds more like obsession then love." Sky said trying to make sense out of it. "What dies that supposed to mean?!" "How do you know you are really in love with her?! You could just be in love with being in love!" Mike frowned at her, "Well maybe you don't know what love is!" "Of course I do!" "How would you know?!" "Because I have been crushing on you since the caveman challenge!" Sky covered her mouth realizing she confessed. Mike gasped with shock. "Wait...I mean..." "It was you!" "Huh?" "You are the reason Zoey the ice skate challenge!" "I had nothing to do with it." "Save it! I do not want to hear any of your excuses!" "Well I am tired of hearing you talk about your girlfriend!" Sky yelled out angrily as Mike walked further away from her. She kicked her ball at him and it hit Mike in the back of his head. He fell flat on his face. "Ow." It bounced off and Sky caught it.

~in the confessional~

"I cannot believe he accused me of sabotage! I mean his girlfriend is clumsy obviously! Mike is so going down!" Sky yelled, still feeling angry.

...

"After what Sky did to Zoey why wouldn't I win and vote her off? I still can't believe she did that. Why?" Mike asked.

~confessional ends~

The teens lined up. "First one to cross the finish line wins. Sky won the advantage so she gets a 45 second head start. Game on!" Chris blew his whistle and Sky kicked her ball first, after the 45 seconds were up the others kicked theirs and ran. Samey tries not to trip over her own feet by carefully kicking the ball at short distance.

~in the confessional~

"I may not have as much experience in Total Drama as the others but I know that Chris probably set up traps in the obstacle course. I rather be safe than sorry while trying not be in last place." Samey said.

~confessional ends~

Max kept missing the ball and only able to kick it once in a while. "Curse this sphere! You are making me look like a fool on purpose!" "It's a ball genius, it doesn't do anything." Gwen said with a sarcastic tone as she ran passed him while kicking her ball. Max grumbled under his breath. They arrived at the first part of the obstacle course, they try to run up the steep hill while kicking their ball. "It doesn't seem that hard, guess Chris finally lost his touch." Sky said feeling confident, but then her foot got stuck in a small mud pit. "What the...?!" She exclaimed as her ball rolled back down the hill. Mike ran past her. Sky managed to get her foot out no ran back to retrieve her ball. Samey and Jasmine were having a tough time with it too.

Some of the players made it to the second part of the obstacle course was a field filled with orange cones and skunks. Max accidentally kicks a skunk and gets sprayed. "Ugh! Fowl vermin! You will pay for your nasty funk!"

The remaining players made it to the third obstacle course, five balance beams over a large puddle of mud and oatmeal. Erin was at the lead, but then got knocked off the balance beam by a swinging punching bag. "Are you okay mate?" Jasmine asked after she made it through. "Y-yeah, I think so." Erin replied. "Ha! Weakling!" Courtney yelled out. Erin became furious. Gwen overheard and tackled Courtney to the ground, rubbing mud in her face. "Eat this control freak!" Erin laughed.

Mike and Sky were neck and neck as they cross the dreaded Dyno-mine field. They dodge explosive bombs filled with garage water...Mike had the lead. "This win is for your Zoey!" Suddenly he trips and lands on a mine. Mike gets blasted with garbage water. "Oh gross!" He hollered. Sky was the first to cross the finish line with her ball. "Yes!" "Sky wins invincibility! Everyone hit the showers. Seriously, because you guys smell so bad."

Later, back at the RV, Sky was laying her head on the table still feeling humiliated after her fight with Mike. Courtney appeared before her and spoke, "Sky, thank goodness I found you. I was so worried about you after that little spat you had with Mike." "How could he accuse me of sabotage? I would never do anything like that." "I know you are not that kind of person. No worries, I have your back." Sky became very suspicious of Courtney's sweet and caring behavior. "Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" "Because we smart and strong girls must look out for each other. Besides, something tells me someone set you up. And if you don't get rid of Mike he may convince everyone to vote you off next time." Sky worries that might happen. "Look, I believe you are innocent. How about you and me form an alliance? If we work together you and I will make it to the finale. What you say?" "Okay, I'll join you." "Excellent. Trust me Sky, with me as your ally you have nothing to worry about.

~in the confessional~

"Yes! Finally! An alliance with a power player, now all I need to do is get either Gwen, Jasmine, Samey, Mike, Erin, or Max voted off today, with Sky's help it will be easy." Courtney snickered.

~confessional ends~

That night, it was the most tense elimination ceremony yet, well tense for a certain couple of players. "Wow, there was a lot of sweat out there, I mean a lot, but not as much as tonight since Sky has won the challenge so she gets to choose who deserves to go home. So Sky...who would you like to see get voted off tonight?" She glared at the person of her choice. "I believe the perfect person to leave the game for good is...Mike." Chris looked over at Mike who was surprised by what she said. "You heard her dude, time to hit the road."

"We'll miss you Mike." Jasmine said on behalf of everyone, except Sky, Courtney, and Max. Mike waved to them goodbye, as the Hayride of Shame drove off.

~in the confessional~

"Mike? That's crazy! It should've been Max, I mean the guy kept falling over every time he tried to kick the ball. " Gwen said, sounding so shocked.

...

"There is nothing more satisfying than seeing another do gooder fall." Max said and then laughed, "Bwahahaha!"

...

"It was a perfect strategic move, it had nothing to do with me being emotionally hurt. Hello, Mike has a lot of skills which makes him a threat." Sky said as she crossed her arms, tilted her head up with her eyes closed.

...

"I am winning. I am winning. I am winning. And soon the million will be mine." Courtney said in a sing song voice.

~confessional ends~


	20. Casse-roller Coaster Ride

The bus arrived at what looks like an old carnival and everyone got off. It was completely empty. "Please tell me we made a wrong turn." Sky said sounding nervous knowing Chris is up to something.

~in the confessional~

"I know I want a break from Chris's challenges but I am not that desperate." Samey said.

~confessional ends~

Chris was standing in the middle of the entrance. "Welcome to the carnival." "Obviously." Gwen said sarcastically. "Today we will test your ability to not puke." Everyone was very disgusted by the sound of that challenge. Chris continued speaking, "All of you will be participating in the classic eating contest; consume as much of Total Drama signature fried food casserole as possible. After that you'll be riding on a super slight rickety roller coaster while avoiding getting hit by flaming rings, basketballs, and darts. Last one not to puke during the ride wins immunity.

~in the confessional~

"Did he just say...flaming rings?! As in...rings on fire?!" Gwen exclaimed, all wide eyed and scared.

"I am not eating something greasy and/or fried. It is not part of my diet. As an athlete I must be in top physical condition by eating healthy food. Eating that disgusting dish would make me feel sluggish or in this case queasy, but I must stay in the game. How bad could it be?" Sky said.

~confessional ends~

The contestants all at a long dinner table on stage as Chef Hatchet gives them each a large plate full of the disgusting greasy fried dish plopped and fizzled. It was a mix of hotdogs, marshmallows, mini chocolate bars, pickles, chili fries, and nacho cheese, all battered, fried, and looked like it has been sitting under a heat lamp for too long. "This is clearly not healthy." Courtney commented. "No one likes a complainer Courtney. Ready...set...chow down!" Chris said. Everyone started wolfing down the greasy carnival food with grossed out expressions. "Yuck! This stuff is so gross!" Erin said. "I agree mate." Jasmine replied.

~in the confessional~

"I bet if Owen were here he'd finish off that dish in 0.1 seconds." Gwen said.

~confessional ends~

The flavors and texture of the questionable food was very overwhelming. The grease drips every time they pick up a piece with their fork. Thirty minutes have passed and everyone finished their food and walk over to the ride.

Everyone got on the roller coaster. "This challenge is seriously juvenile." Max said, and Erin retorted, "You should know, your picture is right next to that word." Gwen laughed a little but then she suddenly felt something iffy in her stomach. She placed her hand on it. "What's wrong Gwen? You look green, and the ride hasn't started yet." Courtney said being all mean. "No need, you make me sick everyday Courtney." Gwen responded.

After everyone fastened themselves to their seats Chef Hatchet activates the ride. The rollercoaster eases forward and then upward all the way to the top that almost touches the clouds. As soon as they reach the top, there was a moment of calm and then the coaster slides down super fast! The players hung on for their dear lives as they try not to get hit by flying objects. Max avoids the darts and rings like the others but gets hit by a bunch of basketballs. "Ow! Curse you orange bouncy spheres!" He hollered. The coaster goes around and around a few times. Courtney dodges one of the flaming rings. Jasmine moans, feeling queasy. "Awe man, I can't take it anymore." She leaned over the and hurled on to Courtney and then she hurled as well. The ejector seat launched the both of them into the air. Jasmine landed on a moldy mattress and Courtney landed on her. The dizzy Australian girl's nose picked up the smell. "Awe! Gross!"

~in the confessional~

"The strange thing is, the mattress smelt better then that carnival food casserole dish." Jasmine said while spraying herself with bottles of perfume she borrowed from Samey, Gwen, and Erin. She takes a whiff of herself. "Ugh! That stench! It's still here!"

~confessional ends~

The rollercoaster went so fast everyone's cheeks were flapping in the wind. Sky, Samey, Erin, Max, and Gwen were looking greener than usual. Erin pukes and got eject. Gwen tried to hold it in but the dizziness, the smell of everyone's puke, and the strange feeling in her stomach made her lose it, she leaned over the edge of the coaster and accidentally puked...on Chris. "Awe! Gross! Not my hair! Chef Hatchet! Take over while I get this out of my hair!" Chris said running off in a haste. Chef Hatchet shrugged and pressed the button. Gwen's seat immediately ejected her. Sky also puked, leaving Samey and Max on the runaway roller coaster. Max moans with agony. "I can't take it!" He leaned over and tossed his cookies. Chef Hatchet stopped the ride as soon as it arrived at the exit. "Samey wins immunity." He announced. "I did it? I won? Woohoo!" Samey exclaimed and jumped up and down for a bit before she threw up.

~In the confessional~

"Wow! I guess luck is finally on my side." Samey said, smiling and still blown away.

"Hey I am shocked as you are, but I bet Amy is hopping mad right now. Heh heh heh." Chef Hatchet said.

~confessional ends~

That night, everyone gathered around holding buckets close to them. "Samey wins immunity so she is safe from elimination. I was going to vote off Max but instead I am kicking Gwen out for puking on me!" "What?! But it was an accident!" "Don't care! Do you know how long it will take me to get the smell out of my hair?! Now beat it!" Gwen gets up and walks off. "Bye bye barf girl." Courtney said waving to the depressed goth. Max stood there looking indifferent. The others gave Gwen a goodbye hug before she got on the hayride and rode off.

~in the confessional~

"Finally, another pest gone." Courtney said while looking through her bag and pulls out a bottle of fancy strong perfume. When she pressed the nozzle to take a spritz there was nothing. "What? Empty? But how?!"

Jasmine takes a whiff of herself and sighs with delight. "Finally."

~confessional ends~


	21. Clown College

It was 5:30 am in the morning and Chris was in the mood to give them a rude awakening. "Everyone out of the RV now!" Chris yelled through his megaphone. Six tired teens stepped out of the vehicle. Jasmine accidentally hit Courtney in the head when she stretched her arms out while yawning. "Jasmine!" "Oops, sorry mate." Courtney quietly growled at her.

~in the confessional~

"That Courtney seriously needs to chill. Even Shawn is more laid back than she is and he's paranoid about zombies 24/7. Shawn, if you are watching this I miss you. Love you." Jasmine said as she blew a kiss to the camera.

~confessional ends~

After Courtney dusted herself off she notices the other were gawking at something, she saw it too. They all see a large slightly dirty circus tent and a bunch of small tents everywhere. "First the carnival, and now a circus?" Sky said. "What? Can't I show you kids a good time?" Chris said with a sly smile. Erin discretely rolled her eyes.

~in the confessional~

"I am going to take a wild guess and assume Chris never got to go to a circus and a carnival when he was a kid. Can't imagine why, he's such an angel." Erin said sarcastically.

"As long as I have Sky was my paw...I mean ally, I will be fine." Courtney said.

~confessional ends~

"Alright, listen up, before we get started I have some big news..." "Please tell us you are being replaced with a new host." Samey said. "No! Anyway, this piece of news is huge actually; as of right now, no vote will be required, which means all of you will have to rely on your skills to save your butts from being eliminated." Chris said. "What?!" Everyone exclaimed. "Seriously, you all saw it coming. Oh wait, you didn't. Now, on with the challenge. Follow me." "Hold it Chris! How could we eliminate someone without voting?" Erin asked. "You'll see after I explain today's challenge. Now seriously, follow me." The slightly annoyed host leads them into the large circus tent.

About half an hour later, they stood within the middle ring. "Today's challenge should be fun...for the audience." "Excuse me? What audience?" Courtney asked. "Every loyal Total Drama fan watching this show, plus those kids over there sitting in the bleachers." Chris said pointing to a group of kids. Jasmine became curious and worried, hoping it won't be like the dangerous baby challenge last season on Pahkitew Island. "Um, Chris? Who are those kids?" "Relax Jasmine, those are the producers young nieces and nephews. All you have to do is perform something silly or incredibly hilarious enough to make those kids laugh. Their laughter will be measured by this meter." Chris said pointing to the meter dressed as a clown. "The clown who gets the most laughs will be safe from elimination, the clown with less laughs or 0 is out of the game." "So basically it's one of those first one or last one will win challenges?" Max asked. "Hey! Who is the host here?! Chris yelled making Max nervous. "Now go work on your routine and once you are ready head for the dressing room for the pre-challenge."

A bit later, after everyone worked on their acts, they head for the dressing room. The minute they stepped out Chris laughed his head off! "I can't believe you guys fell for it! There is no pre-challenge! I only made it up to get you guys to wear that stuff! Hahahaha!" Everyone glared at him. "Okay okay, now get ready to break a leg." "I'll break more than legs, for my evil style of comedy will put you in stitches!" Max bellowed. "What that even mean?" Erin asked.

Jasmine works on her juggling act, Sky incorporates her gymnastics with her burping skills, Courtney does her artistic improve, and Erin practices her magic. Samey and Max we're undecided.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages! Welcome to Cirque du TDRW! Our first act will be...Sky!" Sky enters the middle ring and starts her gymnastic act pretending to fall and then burp. The kids laughed pretty loudly, giving her 8.5 laughs on the meter. "Pretty good. Next up is Courtney..." Courtney does her improv of the people love she can't stand. The kids laugh and gave her an 7. "Almost Courtney, okay Jasmine show us what you got." Jasmine does her juggling and so far she is doing well until something went wrong, a lion appeared and started chasing her. She dropped her juggling balls and ran super fast. Chris picked up of them up and sniffed. "Huh? Steak sauce?" "Steak sauce?!" Jasmine yelled. Courtney smirked and Sky looked away.

~flashback~

While Jasmine was doing her stretches Sky grabbed her juggling balls and Courtney started pouring and spreading steak sauce on them with a brush.

~flashback ends~

Jasmine was able to avoid the lion by climbing up a pole until animal control shows up. The lion jumps and roars as she screams. She got a 5. "Oh boy Jasmine you better hope the one of these clowns mess up, but not in a comical way. Now let's see who we have next." Chris says as she looked at the list.

~confessional~

"I can't believe I helped Courtney sabatoge Jasmine's act! Jasmine. My best friend! Why?! Oh curse my need to win!" Sky exclaimed feeling ashamed. "You know what, I swear I will have Courtney voted out once everyone else is eliminated, either Samey or Max. Max is annoying and easy to get rid of, as for Samey, well...I just don't see her making it to the final four, final five maybe, but unless she gets really low laughs she is gone like that." She said as she snapped her fingers.

~confessional ends~

Erin does the old rabbit out of the hat trick but with a twist, she pretends to find a bunny in her hat but instead she pulls out a cow's head. Erin fakes a shocked and embarrassed look on her face to be convincing. Everyone was in awe until the cow mooed and the kids laughed. She got a 9. "Wow, those kids will laugh at anything." Chris commented. Samey comes up. "Good job Erin." "Thanks Samey, break a leg." As soon as Samey got to the ring she spoke. "For my comedy act I will be doing an impression of my bossy, mean, evil twin sister Amy."

~in the confessional~

"I know I should've done several impressions but I rather go with what I know." Samey commented.

~confessional ends~

Samey clears her throat and places a fake beauty mark on her face before speaking. "Samey switch seats with me. Samey get out here. I'm the beauty and brains, you're the twin that stinks at everything." All the kids thought her impression was not only funny but it was true. She got a 9.5.

Even Chris thought it was amusing. "Very good Samey. I almost believed you were Amy. You are who you are right?" Samey rolled her eyes. "Just kidding! Hahaha." She bows and removes the fake beauty mark from her face. Then the host whispers to Chef Hatchet. "Remind me to check the security cameras just make sure, I don't want another twin confusion like last time." Chef Hatchet nodded in agreement. Chris resumed hosting. "Alright, our last clown of the day is...Max!"

~in the confessional~

"Back at Pahkitew Island, Sugar always kept saying that I was funny even though I was merely giving evil speeches. Might as well use that in my act. Making those simple children laugh should be easy." Max said feeling so sure of himself.

"Maybe if I am lucky, Max will get a super low score and I can still be in the game." Jasmine said.

~confessional ends~

Max walks toward the ring and was about to speak when he slipped on some steak sauce and trips. He around like a beach ball; running into cacti, flaming hoops, and a caged lion. The amateur evil incarnate ran out as the lion chased him around, around, and around. He screamed like a cartoon character. The kids laughed louder at Max's misery and the meter broke. "Whoa, I can already tell that Max wins." Everyone else was like "wha?".

~in the confessional~

"Those kids were eating at the palm of my evil hands. Obviously they good taste in comedy." Max commented.

~confessional ends~

"And unfortunately, one of you has flunked clown college. Sorry Jasmine but since you had the least laughs you are out." "But! But! But..." "No buts accept the Hayride of Shame missy." Jasmine groaned.

That night everyone said goodbye to Jasmine. Samey looked at her sadly. "I am going to miss you Jasmine." "Me too mate. Good luck and watch out for those three..."Jasmine sighed sadly. "...especially Sky." "Don't worry I will not let my guard down." The two besties hugged each other before Jasmine departs.


End file.
